Here in Our Moments
by alex8andre
Summary: A collection of 25 drabbles and oneshots of Po & Tigress based on a random word. You know you want to read them, too! :D Oneshot #24 - "Hope"
1. Satisfying

**A/N:** Hello everyone reading (which is probably very few...)! This is my first posted KFP story here (I've been writing oneshots & fics here and there for a few months, but I've finished very few)!

So obviously, this is a collection of drabbles and oneshots of Tigress and Po based on a word I got from a random word generator online. Each drabble/oneshot will have a different purpose and setting and time in their "relationship." (for example: one story might be right after KFP when Tigress still hates Po (like this one you're about to read!), while another might be an AU story of their marriage-we'll see what lies ahead)

I can't think of much else to say, really. At least not now...

One note on this story is that I realize that there's a lot of fragments: THAT'S THE POINT. Before some of you turn away in disgust from the "incorrect grammar," (I know I do that myself...) this is on purpose. Kay? :)

Okay, you can go ahead and read now. ENJOY! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KFP. D:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Satisfying<strong>_

* * *

><p>She was always told to be better.<p>

To train harder. To be stronger. To be faster.

So that was what she did.

From the day she turned seven until now, she trained from dawn to dusk. Everday. All day. She never had a day off. She would be given half of the day off on the day of the Winter Festival and other similar holidays, but everyday involved fighting in some way.

Shifu was never sastisfied.

As her skill grew, he lifted his goals higher and higher. She forced herself to be better.

To make him proud.

But it was never good enough. _She_ was never good enough.

She trained harder and harder, trying to reach the lofty goals he had for her.

"Why do you do that?"

She turned around from the wooden dummy she was figting to see Po standing in the doorway of the Training Hall, blinking at her.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned, her voice slightly bitter. She had come to train alone.

"The way you work yourself to death." He said, tilting his head to the side. He stared at her, as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle. "It's like you're trying to prove something."

For a moment, she froze. How was it that the panda, who was obviously not the sharpest knife in the box, had been the one to see through her mask? Was it really that obvious?

She regained her composure as she said, coolly, "I still have no idea what you're talking about."

He ignored her comment. He walked up to her and said, "No, seriously, Master Tigress."

She ignored him like he ignored her comment, and she began to beat up the wooden dummy once again. She hoped that if she pretended to be engrossed with her training, he'd leave her alone. True, she no longer hated him since his defeat of Tai-Lung.

But that didn't mean she liked him yet either.

"You don't need to prove anything."

_'If only you knew,_' She thought. But she remained quiet, ignoring his presence.

"You're totally awesome, just the way you are!" He gave her a geeky and cheesy grin.

Half of her wanted to knock him so hard in his jaw that he'd be unconscious for fifty years.

The other half wanted to smile at him and thank him for caring, for being content; for being _sastified_ with her.

Instead she stood there, completly frozen and her face emotionless.

"Master Tigress?" He asked, daring to step foward. "Is everything alright?"

"If you don't mind," She said coolly, her voice giving no trace of emotion. "I'd like to continue my training."

"Oh, right, right, right! Of course. I didn't mean to...yeah, I...okay, bye." He stuttered as he walked out of the Training Hall.

She tried to focus on the dummy in front of her, but it was no use; his words kept echoing in her ears.

"Po?" She said aloud, though expecting no response. "Thank you."

A voice replied from outside the door. "Your welcome."


	2. Fresh

_**Fresh**_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is gonna work?"<p>

"Oh, yeah!" Monkey said, grinning. "Girls LOVE cheesey pick-up lines!"

"Yeah, but Tigress isn't exactly a normal girl..." Po said, trailing off.

When he asked both Monkey and Mantis for advice to "whoo" Tigress, he was hoping for some ACTUAL advice that would...

You know. Work.

He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that she wasn't going to be the biggest fan of pick-up lines.

"What could go wrong?" Mantis questioned.

"Please don't say that."

"No, seriously." Mantis continued, "what have you got to lose?"

"All my teeth, my arms, my spleen-"

"Look, you wanna ask Tigress out, right?" Mantis asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"Just go try it!" Monkey said, pointing to where Viper and Tigress were standing, talking. "You'll never know if you don't try!"

Po took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. I'm going in!"

As he walked towards the two female masters, Mantis and Monkey exchanged a look.

"Yanno," Mantis said, "I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea."

Monkey nodded. "He's dead."

Master Shifu had the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior train from dawn to dusk-after that, they had a few moments to themselves before dinner and before their sleeping curfew. Often, there wasn't much to do in one's free time but to either train or watch Po prepare dinner. However, he didn't cook dinner ALL the time, though he did as much as he could, because he enjoyed it. He spent the last week however asking Monkey and Mantis for advice (which he was now regretting). Today, though, the Furious Five members and Po were all hanging out in a patch of forest not too far from the Training Hall.

It was now or never.

He was starting to think that never was a better option.

He took a deep breath and walked up to the two females.

"Evening, ladies." He said.

"Good evening, Po," Viper answered, giving him a welcoming smile. Tigress, however, remained quiet.

"Oh, Tigress, I think you have something in your eye," He said, looking at her eyes.

She instinctively put a hand up to her eye.

"Nope, it's just a sparkle."

She blinked, slowly removing her hand from her face as she stared at him in pure confusion. "What?"

Well, that could have gone better.

What now?

He began to panic. Monkey and Mantis never helped him plan for disaster!

ABORT MISSION. ABORT MISSION. His mind screamed at him. But instead of leaving, like he should have, he tried another pick up line.

Big mistake.

"Can I have directions?" He asked.

"What? To where?"

"Why, to your heart."

She blinked, confusion and anger written over her face. "What?"

This wasn't working! AT ALL!

"Was that an earthquake or-"

"Earthquake?" She interrupted. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me finish-"

"-there wasn't an earthquake."

"Wait, I-" He sighed. So he thought of the most logical thing to do next (or at least it was the most logical thing he could think of in 5 seconds): try another pick-up line!

By this time, Viper had joined Monkey, Mantis, and Crane who were all watching the scene unfold from a distance.

"What is he doing?" Viper whispered to the group. "Does he have a death wish or something? Tigress doesn't understand pick-up lines-and then once she finally gets them, she hates them more than anything else in the universe!"

Monkey and Mantis exchanged a look.

"He's SO dead!" Mantis said, snorting.

"I'm invisible!" Po said quickly.

She blinked. "What?"

"Yeah, I'm invisible!" He repeated, keeping his fingers crossed that this one would work.

She snorted. "No, you're everything but!"

"You can see me?"

"Of course! You're not invisible-"

"So you can see me?" "Yes! Of course I can see you!"

"Really? How about tomorrow night?"

"Po, you're not invisble. I'll be able to see then just as much as I see you now!"

He sighed. Well, that one didn't work AT ALL. Any smart man would walk away then.

But, the thing was, Po wasn't smart.

At all.

So he continued on.

"Do you have a sunburn, or are you-"

"-Po, I'm orange."

"What?"

"I'm orange. Not sunburnt."

"But, you didn't let me finish!"

"Finish what?"

He headpalmed. "Why is this so hard?" He muttered to himself. He took a deep breath and thought of another pick-up line to say, keeping his fingers literally crossed this time. "Do you have a map? Because I just keep getting lost-"

"-why do you need a map? You live here, and you're still getting lost?"

He moaned in frustration. "This isn't working!"

"What isn't working?"

"THESE PICK-UP LINES!" And like that, it all clicked. She glared full force, as if she was boring a hole into his very soul. "You're HITTING on ME?"

"YES!" He yelled, obviously still frustrated from the fact that they didn't work. "THAT'S THE PURPOSE OF PICK-UP LINES!"

She slapped him in the face. Hard.

He blinked from shock before yelling, "What was that for?"

"FOR GETTING FRESH WITH ME!" She glared again, then stomped off away.

Po sighed. Well, that couldn't have gone any worse! With that thought, he grinned. There was no way things could be worse: so why not use the pick-up line Monkey called "The Show Stopper" and Mantis called "The Best One Yet"?

"Tigress, wait!" he called after as he chased her.

He finally found her, still stomping away, angry. "Tigress-"

"Go away!" She yelled, clearly still mad at him.

"Wait, I've got one more!"

She snorted. "I'd rather NOT hear it."

"No, this one's a good one!"

Her better sense told her to keep walking and ignore him. She HATED being hit on with such a passion; it only mad it worse that it was Po.

But, for once, she didn't want to listen to her better sense. She was still a female after all; she still craved attention from the opposite sex. It was the way the world worked (hormones sucked that way).

On top of that, she had only been hit on twice in her whole life: one had been a unattractive fanboy whose pick-up lines had been the worse on the entire planet. The other had been a drunk who had stumbled out of a bar and used his most perverted pick-up lines on her (needless to say, she knocked him out cold within a few seconds).

Po wasn't bad looking, and his pick-up lines were sweet-incredible cheesy and didn't work, but sweet.

"I highly doubt it," she replied as she turned to him with her arms crossed againist her chest.

_'No backing down,'_ he thought as he took a deep breath. "I bet you five jīnbì that I can kiss you without using my lips.

_'Foolish girl! Leave now!'_ Now that she knew he was hitting on her, she could see the outcome of this line from a mile away.

"That's impossible." She blinked; had she just said that? What was she getting herself into?

"Then you have nothing to lose." He said honestly. He stuck out his hand, "Bet on?"

_'Don't do it!_' Her mind screamed. Every fiber of her being knew where this was going; she should just leave while she had the chance!

But she didn't.

Before she could even think about what she was doing, she stuck out her hand in his. "It's on."

The moment her hand was in his, he pulled her forward, crashing his lips onto hers. It was a simple kiss, no more than just a peck. And even though she saw it coming, she just blinked at him in shock for a moment.

"I lost," He whispered, his face still inches away from hers.

After a moment of silence, she smirked. "You better start running."

He grinned. "Give me a head start?"

She teasingly thought about it before answering. "I'll give you ten seconds."

"Sounds fair," he then added. "Oh, but keep me in one piece, okay? I wanna live to see our date tomorrow night."

She lounged at him then, giving up on the ten second head start. He ran away as fast as he could, laughing all the way.

As far he was concerned, he was the happiest man alive.

And his pick up lines had actually worked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** To be honest, this is probably my favorite oneshot I've written. I dunno if any of you liked it, but I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you can tell. :)

BTW, jīnbì is "gold coins" in Chinese. ^.^

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Kung Fu Panda or any of these pick-up lines that I found online. :D


	3. Smile

**A/N:** Okay, guys! This is an actual drabble-as in, it's supposed to be this short. :P Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KFP...like, at all (but don't I wish...).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Smile<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey, beautiful!"<p>

"What, Po?"

"You're beautiful."

"Are you ever going to stop saying that?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "I'll stop saying it when it stops being true."

As repetitive as it got, it never failed to make her smile.


	4. Inn

_**Inn**_

* * *

><p>"Well, this is awkward."<p>

She closed her eyes, trying her best to hide her annoyance. Of course the situation was more awkward now that he said that!

"Well, we haven't much of a choice, do we? Unless you wish to sleep outside, because I'm not!" She snapped.

She quickly paid the innkeeper, then went down a hallway to the room she had just paid for.

"I'm sorry," the innkeeper, a male goat who looked to be in his sixties, had said when Tigress and Po asked for a room to lodge in for the night.

As in, two seperate rooms.

"With the celebration of the festival, we only have one room available." He continued.

Po shrugged. "That's not so bad. Just bring us an extra matt."

"Err," The innkeeper stuttered. "I can still do that, it's just..."

"Just what?" Tigress asked, getting a sinking feeling in stomach at the way he stuttered. On top of that, she was loosing her patience.

"It's a honeymoon suite."

Awkward silence had followed the goat's comment.

Now, she opened the door to the "honeymoon suite" and stared. It wasn't too different from the other rooms inside the inn. The walls were made from more durable material (_'To better keep out sound and images,'_ Tigress thought, but as she did so, she inwardly winced). There was a large sleeping matt, size for two, in the middle of the room. To top it all off, rose metals had been laid (which she figured it had happened just moments before she entered) all over the floor.

"Enjoy your stay," The goat said behind her. He turned to leave, then paused for a moment, then turned to face the two masters. "Will you still be wanting that matt, then?"

"YES!" Both kung fu masters cried out in unison, making the goat jump.

"Yes, yes, of course!" The innkeeper said, turning around and running to get the matt.

The two masters stepped inside the room, shutting the door behind them. And suddenly the awkward silence began. They just stood there, feeling the rose petals beneath their feet, both staring at the matt in he middle.

"So," Po said, breaking the silence. "Who gets the bed?"

"I do."

"Huh?" He said, blinking. "Why you?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said." She smirked at his shocked face as she laid down on the matt, instantly relaxing as she pulled the blanket over herself.

He sat down where he was standing in a huff, crossing his arms. "That isn't really fair, yanno."

She smiled, knowing she had won. "Good night, Po."

She heard him sigh as she closed her eyes. "Sweet dreams, Tigress."

She woke up hours later to the sound of a floor board creeking. She instantly sat up, straining her ears and focusing her eyes; her first thought was _'an attacker.'_

But as she looked around, she realized that it was no attacker-it was Po, standing up and walking towards her.

"Hey, Tigress," He said. Without warning he laid down beside her. Her eyes grew wide with shock. What did he think he was doing? Whatever it was, it was completly unhonorable in every sense of the word! He wanted to sleep with her!

"What are you doing?" He asked as he pulled the cover up to his nose. It was then that she realized that he was sleeping talking.

She growled. "What am I doing? You're the one in my bed!"

"Yeah, I like the noodles, too." He mumbled, turning to his side with his back to her.

She growled again. Did this big oaf of a panda really think that he was doing to steal her bed? She was tired for the long journey, and on top of that, it had to be around 2 in the morning. She felt her stubborness rising. She shook her head; this wasn't right. She was going to have a hard enough time explaining that she had to sleep with Po in the honeymoon suite.

It was even worse to say that she actually slept WITH him.

But she didn't want to leave her bed. It was HER bed. She growled and pushed him. He didn't wake up; instead, he snored. Loudly.

"Ugh!" She cried. She grabbed all of her blanket, wrapping herself with it. She scooted to the far end of the matt, as far away from the panda as she could get while still lying on the matt. She didn't think she would be able to sleep; however, her eye lids began to droop when she listened to he pattern of his heavy breathing.

It wasn't awkward that they had slept in the same room together; it wasn't even the fact it was the honeymoon suite.

It was the way they woke up.

When he opened his eyes, he was staring at her closed eyelids. Their faces were no more than two inches apart. Not only that, but their hands laid between their bodies, fingers intertwined. And to top it all off, their legs were interlocked together.

His first thought was, _'how did I get here?'_

Awkward.

For a slight second, though, it wasn't awkward. He felt her breath againist his face. He felt his warm fur againist his paw. He felt her presense againist him; and he enjoyed it.

"Dang, she's beautiful." He whispered. He felt the sudden urge to stroke her cheek.

Suddenly her eyes opened. It caught him by surprise that he yelped slightly. They both sat up straight, clearly embarrased.

"I didn't..."

"You wouldn't leave so I..."

"...awkward, I think I..."

"...just left you, but I..."

"...didn't mean to!" They both finished in unison. Their eyes locked for a moment before quickly looking away and blushing.

He rubbed the fur behind his neck, awkwardly. "I don't even know how I got here!"

"You sleep walk. And talk." She answered.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I tried to get you to leave, but you wouldn't budge."

He laugh nervously. "Sorry about that."

She shrugged. _'This couldn't be more awkward.'_

"Here's my question, though," He said after a moment of silence. "Why didn't you just move?"

For a second, he thought she was blushing. But she replied coolly, "It's my bed."

He laughed. It brought an electrice shock through her body, and she couldn't help but smile.

After a moment of contented silence, she said to the panda, "We better go meet the others."

He sighed. "Good idea." The two masters stood up and walked towards the door. But before he could eve step foot outside of the room, she stopped him. She placed a hand to his chest, and gave him a serious look. "What happened in this room, stays in this room. Do you understand?"

He nodded, slightly freaked out. "Of course."

"You don't tell a single soul."

He nodded. "Okay...but why?"

"Do you realize how awkward it would be to explain that we woke up nose to nose in a honeymoon suite?"

"Good point."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, this didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to. I don't really care for it-but tell me what you think! :) I got this idea from when I was an assistant counsalour(?) for a kids camp-all of a sudden, at 1AM, one of the girls just climbed underneath the covers of my bed. I was waaaay too tired to try and move her, so I just let her stay (no, I'm not a child creep-you try waking up a 1AM and trying to keep your eyes open! ;P).

So, tell me what you think-and also what type of oneshots you want-friendship? Fluffy (which is really hard w/out making them OOC)? Or that thing betweet fluffy and friendship?

Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own KFP. I guess I can say I own the goat innkeeper, though...


	5. Night

**A/N:** I don't usually like putting these in the beginning, but I need to warn that this story **contains spoilers for Kung Fu Panda 2.** So, if you've seen it or don't mind spoilers, go ahead and read. :)

I know this type of plot has been done before, but I wanted to try my take on it. It didn't turn out exactly how I thought it would, but I think it turned out fine. What do you think? :)

Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** NO I DON'T OWN KFP I HATE SAYING THIS EVERYTIME WHY DO I HAVE TO PLEASE STOP READING THIS AND READ THE STORY NOW THANKS.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Night<strong>_

* * *

><p>He couldn't sleep; too much was on his mind.<p>

But instead of waking up the members of the Furious Five, his best friends, he decided to sneak out of the sleeping quarters quietly (or at least as quietly as he could). But where could one go at 2 o'clock in the morning for peace?

He thought about it, and he decided to go to the Peace Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He didn't go there very often, and it seemed like a nice place to relax.

When he finally arrived, he sat down, leaning againist the peach tree. He sighed.

Why wouldn't she leave his mind?

It had been a week after the defeat of Lord Shen; and since Tigress had hugged him.

He hadn't thought of it as a huge deal; kind of a big one, but not a HUGE one, like the other members of the Furious Five-especially Crane.

"Of course it's a HUGE deal!" Crane said to him on the boat ride from Gongmen City.

"Well, why is it?" Po asked, pretending to be uninterested, but failing; he was very curious.

"Po, I've known Tigress for almost 25 years," Crane replied, shaking his head, "and I've never seeen her hug anyone-EVER!"

"How can someone survive 25 years without affection?" Po wondered aloud.

"She's Tigress."

Po looked up at Crane and nodded thoughtfully. "Well, maybe it's the other way around."

"What do you mean?"

The panda looked at the tiger from a distant as he replied, "Maybe she didn't live without affection because she's Tigress... maybe she's Tigress because she lived without affection."

The two were silent after the statement (and in all honesty, Crane was a little shocked that Po could say something that profound).

So here he was now, leaning againist the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, thinking only of Tigress.

He then remembered the conversation he had with her on the boat on the way to Gongmen City. _"I used to punch the iron wood trees...now, I feel nothing."_

He blinked as he stood up, staring at the peach tree. Sure, it wasn't iron wood, but it was a tree! He siked himself up, then punched the tree as hard as he could.

He then felt two things: stupid and pain.

He held his hand as he began to grumble in pain. "HOLY CRAP THAT HURT SO BAD WHY DID I DO THAT OOOOWWWWWW-"

"I didn't think you were that stupid." He jumped at the sudden voice and turned to look at Tigress.

"Then again," She continued, smirking, "You've always been good at proving me wrong."

"Ha, ha," He laughed sarcasically.

"What a nice thing to when my hand is BROKEN!"

She rolled her eyes at his dramatic reaction as she sat down beside him. "Let me see your hand."

He stuck out his hand, and she grabbed it, examining it. He could feel his pulse quicken and his cheeks grow warm.

"So," He said, trying to make conversation. "Why are you out here?"

She shrugged: her version of _'I don't want to answer you.'_

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Same."

There was a moment of silence before she said, "Your hand isn't broken; it'll be be bruised for awhile."

He took his hand back and placed it on his lap, looking at it. "Still no fun."

"What were you thinking-punching a tree as hard as you could?"

He shrugged.

"Po," She said in a way that meant she didn't believe him.

"You remember when you told me you used to punch the iron wood trees?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Well, I decided to try and punch a peach tree."

She shook her head as she smirked. "I shouldn't be surprised."

He grinned. "Pretty stupid, huh?"

"Yes-good thing you didn' break your hand."

He looked at his sore hand. "Feels like it."

"Just don't do it again, okay?"

"I promise."

There was a moment of comfortable silence between them. _'WOAH.'_ Po thought. _'I'm alone with Tigress...time to make my move!'_

Well, that was easier thought than done.

She was never one for idle chitchat-every conversation had to have a point. At the same time, she hated talking about herself and would often just flat out refuse to do so.

So, how exactly was he supposed to make his movie?

He cleared his throat. "Umm, beautiful night."

She simply nodded.

Okay, that wasn't going to work. So, what will?

"I came out here to think; I didn't wake you, did I?"

She shook her head. "No, I was already awake."

"Thinking?"

She nodded as she shrugged.

"What about?"

"You first."

"Uhhh..." He blinked. "Well, I was thinking a lot about what happened at Gongmen City."

"Po," she said sternly. "If there's something you want to say, just tell me."

He took a deep breath. _'Right. This is it. No turning back!'_

"I was just thinking about our hugs."

She suddenly became rigid and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Sorry...I didn't mean-"

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

There was a moment of silence before she spoke. "You know why I hugged you, but...why did you hug me?"

"Well, I mean...I was so happy to see you were alright-yanno, after you had been hit by Shen's cannon."

She nodded. After a moment of silence, she said, "I'm beginning to become tired-I think I'll turn in. Goodnight, Po."

"Wait, Tigress!" she had already stood up, and he did the same.

"Before you leave, and trying not to make anything awkward," He said, rubbing his hand againist the back of his neck. He took a deep breath before he continued. "But I liked it when you hugged me."

She stared at him for a moment, her emotions unreadable for him. Then she said, "What would you do if I hugged you right now?"

"Honestly? I'd hug you back."

Before he knew it, she had walked up to and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He quickly wrapped his arms around her lower back, pulling her in closer. After a few good moments of holding each other in an embrace, she stepped back.

"Thanks," She said slowly, avoiding his gaze. "I needed that."

He put his finger underneath her chin, pushing her head up gently. "Anytime."

She smiled at him; not a sarcasic smirk, but a beaming smile that sent a shiver of delight through his body.

"Goodnight, Po." She said as she turned and walked away.

"Sweet dreams, Tigress." He called out to her, causing her to smile.


	6. Synthetic

**A/N:** Okay, remember when I said I didn't like putting these in the beginning. Still dont't - but then I realized how putting these in the front made my title look beautiful, so I'll put them up here from now on. :)

I _really_ liked the way this turned out. Mainly because I had no idea what was going to happen while I was writing this and that I've never seen a plot like this before (there probably is one somewhere...) - at least in the KFP community (again, there probably IS one somewhere...). But tell me what you think! Please! :)

Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are the best!

**Disclaimer:** No. I don't own KFP. Leave me alone! D:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Synthetic<strong>_

* * *

><p>She felt like everyone was staring at her; in truth, they probably were.<p>

She kept her gaze in front of her, avoiding everyone's looks. She leaned less on her walking stick, hoping this would discontinue the stares. After a few moments, she grew tired, and was now weighing more on her stick than before.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did she ever agree to this?

She was stubborn, that's why.

When Master Shifu had said that he needed someone to run into town to get the Dragon Warrior, she lept at the chance. She had been stuck inside for far too long, and it was about time to venture out.

It was about time to test her new leg.

It had been a horrific battle; the worst she had seen in a long time. Everyone on her side had walked away with some injury or another; but only she had to have her leg amputated, just above her knee.

After she had finally healed, the local carpenter carved a leg out of wood - in reality, though, it was simply a really long peg to weigh on, and she still had to rely heavily on a walking stick.

It made kung fu nearly impossible; without warning, she was suddenly left without a purpose.

She had been practicing kung fu her whole life, and she wasn't good at anything else. What would she do now with her life?

Now, she tried her best to ignore the stares she got from those in Mr. Ping's noodle shop. The first reaction was the look of excitment: a real kung fu master was here? The next look was one of shock, and then sometimes pitty, but mostly loaftiness when they were hit with the relization: _she was crippled._

"Master Tigress!" Mr. Ping called out as he raced over to her. He gave a slight bow and an even bigger smile. "How are you fairing today?"

"I cannot complain, Mr. Ping," She answered; but truthfully, she _could_ complain. For hours.

"Are you hungry? I have fresh noodles!"

"Thank you, but I am only here to fetch Po. He is needed at the Jade Palace."

The goose gave a slight frown. "Hmm, right during lunch hour?"

"I'm afraid so."

He stayed quiet for a moment in thought. "Do you think Master Shifu would mind if we wait until the rush of things slow down a little?"

"I do not know for certain, Mr. Ping." She answered truthfully.

He sighed. "You will stay a few moments? If Grand Master Shifu is upset, he can blame me."

She knew Master Shifu would be upset; but then again, a rest before she traveled up all those steps would feel wonderful to her. She nodded.

"Excellent! Why don't you come inside and rest for awhile?" The old goose said, leading her inside and stayed at her speed.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Ping." The stares only increased as she stepped foot into the kitchens, the smell of noodles overpowering the small room. She caught sight of Po, who had his back turned to her as he poured noodles into multiple bowls.

"Dad! Where did you go? We've got twelve more order since you left, and I've only got two hands!" He said, but as he turned around and caught sight of Tigress, he practically threw the bowls onto the counter and nearly knocked over a wok.

"Master Tigress!" He said as he bowed.

She bowed back slightly and then gave him a nod. "Dragon Warrior. Grand Master Shifu requests that you return to the Jade Palace - "

" - after you help me with the lunch orders!" Mr. Ping interrupted, being to get back to work next to his son.

"Master Tigress," the goose said, "you are welcome to go upstairs to relax if you wish."

Stairs? The last thing she wanted was stairs!

"Would I be in the way if I were to stay down here?"

"Not at all! Not at all!"

She smiled softly as she sat on the bottom of the steps, positioning herself that her wooden leg was out of harms way and would not create a tripping hazard. After an hour or two, the orders had slowed down to a breathable pace.

"I guess that's our clue go," Po said, hanging up his apron.

She could not describe how hard it was to stand up.

With one hand, she had to grab her fake leg and pull it up, while leaning heavily on her walking stick. She could feel the two pairs of eyes watching her as she slowly stood up. She nearly slipped forward, and although she caught herself in time, it didn't stop Po from leaping out to her and putting a hand on her arm to steady her.

"Are you - "

"I'm fine." She said quickly. "We better get going; Master Shifu is expecting us."

He nodded, slowly removing his hand.

The two headed out; Po staying beside her at her slow pace. The stares returned, this time they seemed worse; and they whispered to each other about her.

Why? Why did this happen to her?

She shook her head of the selfish thought; she would have perfered it to be her than any of her fellow kung fu masters: any of her family.

But still. Not only was she unmarried, but her feet were considered big, and she was in a male's profession.

And now she was crippled?

She felt her emotions like a weight on her back, but she pushed forward. She tried her best to speed up, but only failed because it caused her leg pain.

She felt him put a hand on her shoulder, as if trying to give her strength.

It didn't work, but it gave her comfort.

When they finally reached the stairs, she couldn't help but stop and stare. Going down the stairs at the beginning of her journey had been a hard enough challenge; now she was going up with her leg already sore?

"I hate stairs." Po said.

She nodded. "I know how you feel now."

"Tigress?" she looked at him as he continued. "Let me carry you, please?"

She growled at him. "I can do it myself."

"Please, Tigress. I just wanna help - "

"I told you: I can do it myself!" She said as she began to climb. After a minute, she was only on the seventh step and already tired.

"Tigress," He said again, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Asking for help doesn't make you weak; it makes you wise."

She sighed. She hated relying on others!

"I'm not exactly the lightest person," She said, joking slightly as she smirked.

He grinned as he lifted her up bridal style.

"Um, Po? Are you sure you'll be able to walk up all these steps holding me like...this?"

"We'll find out, won't we?"

* * *

><p>Po was slow on stairs. Always.<p>

Now, carrying Tigress? He was twice as slow. But he didn't mind.

She had given so much for him already - including her leg.

Carrying up a few flights of stairs was the least he could do. In the beginning, she was rigid. But as he continued, she began to relax, making the climb somewhat easier for him.

It was hard and took a long time, but he finally got the two of them up there.

"Whoo!" Po said after he had set her down gently. "See? That wasn't too hard."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, panda."

There was a moment of silence before he said, "Hey, Tigress? What exactly happened back there?"

She knew exactly what he was talking about: the staring. But she just shook her head, saying that she didn't understand.

"You know, with the staring and whispering?" He shrugged. "Why were they even doing that?"

She snorted. He blinked, confused. "What?"

"Po, are you really that stupid?"

"What?"

"Don't you get it? I'm _crippled!_ No one will ever look at me the same again!"

After she said it, she regretted it. She wasn't supposed to reveal her feelings; she was Tigress, the hardcore. But it had just come out; and it was true.

It didn't matter how many times she had saved China before then; she was now considered useless by society, and that was now what she was.

"I see you as the same," he said, breaking the silence. "I don't see a cripple; I see a beautiful warrior who loved her country so much that she gave her all for it."

"How do you see me the same?" She asked him. When he didn't answer, she yelled, "How? How do you see me the same when I'm not even whole?"

She had done it again; she had told him how she felt. She couldn't take it back now, and she felt as though it was floating on the air, thickening the tension between the two.

"It's because..." he said slowly, trailing off.

"Because why?" She asked, and when he still didn't answer, she repeated herself. "Because why?"

"Because I love you!" For a moment, he regretted saying it. The way she stared at him in pure shock and the way the silence felt to be sufficating all his oxygen made him want to run away in terror.

But it was already said, and he admitted it.

"I love you, Tigress," he repeated, looking in her eyes. "I've loved you since the very beginning, and I love you now. I would still love you even if you were missing all your limps, mute, deaf, and blind!"

She shook her head. "You're just saying that; I don't need your _pitty_."

"And I'm not giving it." He said sternly as he grabbed her hand, then continued gently, "But I will give you all my love."

She blinked back tears.

What was going on?

She never cried. Ever. And now he said three words, and she felt like bawling?

She shook her head again. "Po, I can't..."

"Can't what?"

"I can't give you everything you need." She said honestly.

"Don't you see? _You_ are everything I need." He placed his hand gently under her chin, tipping her face up to meet his in a kiss.

She wanted to pull away. She wanted to rebuild her walls and block him out; no one was supposed to see her emotions!

She stepped back and whispered, "Po, I can't..."

"Why not?" He asked. "If you give me a good reason, I'll leave you alone."

"Because..." She trailed. "Because I can't..."

"Can't what? What can't you do?"

She looked down at her wooden leg. "You could do so much better. I don't, I don't deserve you."

He laughed.

She was taken by surprise, and even felt somewhat hurt. She began to feel angry, when he suddenly said, "That's not true at all! It's _me_ who doesn't deserve you!"

He continued to laugh, unable to control himself when she joined him. The two stood there, laughing as hard as they could with no reason as to why. But it felt good.

"So where does that leave us?" She asked after they had calmed down.

He took her hand. "I hope it's together."

She nodded, grinning. "It is."

He beamed her a smile, the brightest she had seen in a long time. He leaned down to kiss her, and this time she didn't resist. She kissed him back, and for a moment, the world was perfect.

She felt whole now.


	7. King

**A/N:** Kay, this one isn't as serious as the last one (THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR FEEDBACK! I LOVE YOU ALL!), but I think it turned out nicely - but tell me what you think!

Another thing is I've never written a story with Mantis as a somewhat main character before - so please tell me how I did. I think he's IC, but I want to know your opinion.

Also, some might look at Tigress and be like, "Wuuut? TIGRESS IZ DA OOC NOIII." Kay. I don't think so. If she can go from not even smiling in the first film to honestly smiling in the second, just 'cause she and Po were friends, I think she'd act this way in this oneshot. But what do you think?

OH ONE LAST THINGS GUYS. I realize, after I wrote it, that this oneshot has almost _nothing_ to do with the word. The word inspired me, however - I figured that Po trying to take charge to get what he wanted, to be the "king" in the relationship. Also, I thought of "King of Anything" by Sara Bareilles. :D

Alright. I'm done. READ! :D

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own any KFP.

* * *

><p><strong><em>King<em>**

* * *

><p>"You've been courting HOW LONG?"<p>

"Seven months..." Mantis blinked.

"And you _still_ haven't kissed her?"

"Hey! We're taking it slow."

"Pfft. Snail pace."

Po shook his head. "Besides, it's not like we're ever alone, anyway." He looked at the bug somewhat accusingly.

"Why do you gotta wait 'til you're alone?" Mantis said.

He hopped on the panda's shoulders to be with him at eye level. "You've been together for seven months - that's more than half a year! I mean, you have a right to kiss her!"

"A right?" He said skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Totally, man! You should go up to her right now and plant one on her!"

"Are we talking about the same Tigress here?" He said, shaking his head. "She'll kill me!"

"Not if you kiss her right!"

"Kiss...her right?" He said even more skeptically before, raising his eyebrow higher.

"Yeah! Just go in there, say something romantic - and kiss her good!"

"_Hahahahaha_ - no. Not gonna happen."

"Look," Mantis said, sighing. "If you don't kiss her now - when will you? I mean, seven months without kissing? How are you surviving?"

"Mantis, I survived twenty-six _years_ without be so much as _look at_ with affection by the opposite sex - the no kissing thing is easy." He replied, "And you know, couples can hug and hold hands and _talk._"

"Haven't you ever thought about kissing her?"

"Well, of course. I mean..."

"Then why not do it now?"

"She's Tigress!"

"Yeah, Tigress who, as far as I know survived, twenty-five years without being kissed! I'm sure she'd love it!"

Po was silent for a moment before looking over at the mantis. "You think so?"

"I know so!" Mantis said, giving the panda a supportive smile. "Go for it!"

"Okay, I will!"

After a moment of silence, Mantis said, "Um, how about now?"

"_NOW?_"

"Why not now?" Mantis said before pointing at the Training Hall doors. "She's in there right now - all alone! - so GO FOR IT!"

"Yeah! Okay, I will!" Po said, siking himself up as he marched with confidence into the Training Hall.

* * *

><p>Tigress was fighting againist a wooden training dummy (the most difficult one, too) - she looked awesome. He smiled, watching her closely as she fought hard, smashing the dummy into bits. After she finished, she noticed Po and smiled.<p>

"Hey, Wǒ," She greeted him.

Po grinned. Using pet nickname meant she was in a good mood!

"Tigress, we need to talk!" He said sternly, marching up to her.

"Um, okay." She said, blinking slightly at his random dramatic outburst, but keeping her cool. "What about?"

As he looked at her, he suddenly lost his nerve. The way she looked back at him, as if she was completely trusting him and was interested in what he had to say.

She didn't look at everyone like that.

She was smiling softly, a signal that she was happy.

"I, uh," He stuttered. "I mean, uh...um..."

She raised her eyebrows in question, but was smiling at his stupidity.

Dang, she was beautiful.

"I just wanted to say..." He rambled, beginning to walk backwards. "your kung fu? Looks great. Keep it up! That dummy looks scared - I'd be a little scared, if I was him..."

She chuckled. "Thanks, Po. I'll remember that."

"Kay, you do that...while, I...uh leave," He said. "Er, bye Tigress."

She smiled. "Bye, Po."

"You look great, by the way."

"Thanks for that."

"No prob. Kay. Bye."

* * *

><p>"What the heck was that?" Mantis said as Po exited the Training Hall.<p>

"I don't know! I - I _paniced_!"

"Pfft. I'd say."

Po glared. "Yanno, you're not helping any."

"I already did!" Mantis said. "I told you: go in there, say something romantic, then kiss her! Did you say anything romantic?"

"No..." Po said. "I mean, I complimented her kung fu, then said she looked good..."

Mantis gave him a look. "No. Romantic."

"Right. Kay, I'll do that - next time!" The panda said, turning around to leave.

"What? Right now!"

Po laughed. "I'm not going back in there!"

"But you got to! Don't you want your first kiss?"

"Well..." He trailed, than raised an eyebrow at the bug. "What makes you think this is my first kiss?"

"Is it?"

"...possibly..."

"Then GO!" Mantis said, giving the panda a shove into the Training Hall once again.

* * *

><p>"I had a feeling you'd be back." Tigress said, smirking.<p>

"You know me too well," Po said as he began walking up to her.

_'Romantic, romantic, romantic!'_ He thought, trying to sike himself up.

"So, why did you _really_ come in here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she smirked - she really _did_ know him too well, and she knew it, too.

"Well, I just came to tell you that..." Po started, then suddenly stopped as he realized he had no idea what to say.

Yes, there were many great things about Tigress that he could compliment...

But then again, romance had never been his thing.

Ever.

"Ummm..."

She nodded at him, expecting him to go on.

His brain froze.

ABORT MISSION. ABORT MISSION.

Or at least say _something!_

"Tigress, I wanna kiss you - so freaking badly."

If there was ever a wrong thing to say...

That was it.

She blinked, obviously taken aback by his honest comment. "Oh, I see."

"Erm, let me rephrase that," Po said, scratching the back of his neck as he blushed. "What I meant to say was...uh..."

"Po, a good thing can't be rushed."

"Huh?"

She looked at him, as if pondering something herself. "Can you make a flower bloom before it's day?"

"Well, no..."

"So why rush something good?" She smiled at him then. "It'll come when it's time."

He smiled back. "You're right." He chuckled nervously. "Sorry about my stupidness."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it by now."

"Hey!" He said, pretending to be offended.

After a moment of the two smirking at each other, he said, "Well, I'll see you later, Tigress."

"Bye, Wǒ de ài."

My love.

No matter what, the nickname always managed to make him smile and made him realize just how lucky he was to be her love.

He smiled. "Bye Wǒ de xīn."

My heart. He couldn't have meant it more than he had at that exact moment.

* * *

><p>"Sooooo," Mantis said as the panda walked out of the Training Hall with a smile on his face. "How'd it go?"<p>

"Can you make a flower bloom before it's time, Mantis?"

"Uh. I just wanna know if you kissed her..."

"Precisly."


	8. Duty

**A/N:** So, here's another oneshot! Not much to say about this one...just please enjoy.

THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS. They mean the world to me - thanks so much!

**Disclaimer:** I own KFP . . . _SIKE!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Duty<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>He felt terror. <em>

_Complete and total terror. _

_He felt his hands begin to shake as he fought the animal in front of him. He striked hard, sending the enemy flying away. _

_His hands were stained red. _

_He felt guilt rush through him, and he blinked back tears. But there was no time to stop. Two other animals attacked him, but he quickly ended it. _

_His hands became redder._

_ His gfief felt like literal weight; he was having a hard time standing straight up. _

_"Po!" He heard a scream, although he couldn't identify it - all he knew was that he recongnized the voice. _

_"Po! Help!" It called again. _

_He tried to run, but he couldn't move as he felt as though his feet were planted to the ground. He looked at his left to see Viper stuck down, unmoving. He tried to cry out, but his voice wa caught in his throat. _

_It felt as though more weight had been pressed againist him. _

_He looked to his right, and there was Monkey, being stabbed by an enemy. _

_More weight. _

_He looked straigh and saw Crane and Mantis both fall down, dead. He fell to his knees as the weight of grief knocked him to the ground. His friends were dead, and he felt sick to his stomach. _

_"Po!" He heard again, lifting his head up as he strained to hear. _

_"Where are you?" He called, trying to find the voice. _

_Then a scream. _

_A horrible blood curdling scream that made him freeze. He recongnized it then: Tigress. _

_He tried to stand up, but he couldn't. He looked down at his hands; suddenly, the red was traveling up his arms, trying to engolf him in blood. _

_"No, no!" He yelled, trying to get away. "Tigress! I'm coming!" _

_But he couldn't stand. The red continued to move all over him, reminding him of the lives he had taken. _

_"No! NOOO - " _

" - OO!" Po sat up straight, panting heavily.

A dream. Just a horrible, horrible dream.

But it become reality in a few hours.

He looked around him, noting that none of the Furious Five members or Shifu had been awaken by his outburst. He sighed as he scanned the area - all of them were camped out on the ground around a fire pit that was now just a few embers. They formed a full circle around it, with Tigress to his right and Monkey to his left.

He knew there was no way he was going to fall back to sleep - not with the dream replaying in his mind. He stood up, and as quietly as he could, exited the circle of masters. He walked aimlessly for a few moments before stopping beside a random tree and sitting down, resting his back aginist its trunk.

He held his face in his hands, lost for words.

His first battle ever would begin at dawn.

He had never killed anyone before (with the exception of Tai Lung - but he had used the Wuxi Finger hold, causing the tiger no pain, and there was no blood) - and now he was expected to take the lives of others?

Yes, they deserved it. They were a band of evil minions run by an evil overlord, who was hell-bent on taking over China, even if it meant killing many innocent people for his cause.

That was why Po was there - to stop him.

But it didn't matter, by the end of the day, he would have blood on his hands.

"Po?" He heard a gentle whisper behind him. He looked up to see Tigress, standing behind him with a soft smile.

She said, "I heard you get up. Is everything alright?"

She sat down beside him, close enough that their legs were brushing. He had a deja vu moment, remembering when he had had a nightmare on their way to Gongmen City, and she had comforted him then.

He shook his head. "No, not really."

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

The nightmare flashed in his mind, and he shut his eyes. "I'm scared, Tigress."

She knew exactly what he was talking about; she placed her hand over his in comfort. "We all are; this isn't easy for any of us. It never has been, and never will be."

"Then why do we do it?" He said, looking at her seriously. "We say we want peace, yet we kill people? I don't get it!"

She was silent, and for a second he thought he had offended her. She responded a moment later after a sigh. "It is wrong, yes. But the only way to keep peace is to stop those who want nothing more to destroy it."

"By stooping to their level?"

She sighed, nodding. "Sometimes, it is the only thing they understand."

There was a moment of silence between the two, each lost in their own thoughts.

"What if..." he said slowly, before looking at her with fear in his eyes. "What if I loose you?"

"Po - "

"Or Mantis? Or Monkey or Crane of Viper? Or Master Shifu?" Po said, then closed his eyes. "I can't...I can't bear it, Tigress."

"Do not cloud your mind with what ifs," She said gently, giving his hand a squeeze. "Focus on the now."

His face, although still sad, was more at peace than before. "Have you...have you ever thought of dying before?"

She frowned. "Many times."

"Are...would you be ready?"

After a moment of pondering, she nodded. "I have no regrets, and I have lived my life. You?"

He was silent, then sighed. "No, I'm not."

"No regrets, Po. Have no regrets."

He looked at her, as if thinking about something. Before she could even react, he had leaned down and met her in a kiss. She blinked for a momen in shock, before closing her eyes.

No regrests; he had taken her words to heart.

He slowly pulled away, as if he never wanted to leave.

"Would you be ready now?" She smirked. He simply nodded with a smile on his face; it was quickly replaced with a serious frown as he said, "Tigress...I need to tell you...I mean, I..."

"Po, I love you." The words came out before she could think; but as they did so, they felt right, and she realized how much she meant it.

He beamed a smile at her then, before whispering, "I love you, too."

He kissed her again, this time she kissed back, placing a hand behind his neck as he put his hand on her arm.

She smiled underneath the kiss, causing him to pull away and laugh with pure joy.

"You know what, Tigress?"

"What?"

"I'm not scared anymore." He grinned.

"No regrets?"

"No regrets."


	9. Innateness

**A/N:** Hello, hello, hello! :D Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all too much. :P

Not too much to say about this oneshot, except that it happens closely after KFP, and that _yǒnggǎn de xīn_ means _braveheart_ and _xìliè_ means _family_. :) It didn't turn out as amazing as I wanted, but I think it turned out nice enough. I had a hard time describing stuff - so if you have no idea what went on, please tell me! As a writer, I'd like to, er, grow in my art.

Also, this little plot bunny hopped into my head when I was reading the Kung Fu Panda wiki and they mentioned a painting of Oogway with an unknown artist. :D (and yes, in this she's sketching, not painting - but she's just talented, okay? XD)

Okay...READ NOW AND THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK KAY THANKS.

**Disclamer:** Guys. I'm running out of creative disclaimers...NO I DON'T OWN KUNG FU PANDA FOR THE LOVE OF NOODLES PLEEASSSEE NO MOR DISCLAIMERS. D:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Innateness<strong>_

* * *

><p>Two things put the idea in his mind.<p>

The first had been when Master Shifu had called Tigress and Po to stay a few moments after their training session had ended. The grandmaster had looked the two over and sighed.

"You two could be the greatest fighters I've ever seen - if you worked together."

He looked them over again, then shook his head. "Perhaps you should put the past behind and try and become friends?"

The two younger masters knew that it was an order, not a suggestion. But instead, they stood there, remaining silent as the red panda began to walk out of the Training Hall.

She had looked at him then; not meanly, but in a way that doubted him. "But we are so different."

She had quietly, more to herself than anyone. But the grandmaster heard, pausing in his tracks to respond. "Look past them, _yǒnggǎn de xīn_. What if the Yin had said that when she saw the Yang?"

The second thing that had given Po the idea was when he complimented Crane's calligraphy.

"Thanks," Crane said, smiling.

"Does that mean you can, like, paint, too?" Po had asked.

Crane shook his head. "Oh, no. I'm no good at that. I just write symbols."

Po nodded. "I just thought it'd be cool to have a painter - yanno, so he could paint me an awesome portrait of yours truly." He teased.

"Yanno, Tigress can paint."

Po blinked. "She _can?"_

"Oh, yeah," Crane said, nodding. "You know the painting of Master Oogway doing tai chi by the Peach Tree?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Tigress painted that."

Po's jaw dropped. "I didn't even know that!"

Crane shrugged. "She doesn't talk about it much. Which is a real shame, seeing as she's so good at it."

And like that, he had a plan.

So on that particular day, Po knocked on Tigress' bedroom door. She opened it, blinking at him.

"Yes, Po? Is there something you want?"

"You busy?"

She shook her head slowly. "Why...?"

"Why don't you come to my room in a few minutes?"

"Um, okay...why?" She repeated.

He smirked. "You'll see - but come, okay?"

"Uh, okay..." She said, looking at him as if he was crazy.

Po rushed to his room quickly, beginning to set things up. She was true to her word, arriving a few moments later. She stepped inside without knocking and looked as though she obviously didn't want to be there. She scanned the room, then looked down on the floor to see scrolls of paper, ink and pens, and charcoal.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Paper, pens, ink, and - "

"Not literally. I meant, why is it here?"

"Then why didn't you ask that?"

"Just answer my question, okay?"

"You'll see," His said, grinning. He patted the floor next to him, signaling her to sit down. But instead of sitting beside him, she sat in front of him with a visable upset frown on her face. He cleared his throat, then asked, "Tigress, how long have we known each other?"

"Four months..."

"Right! And guess what I realized?"

Thinking it was a rhetorical question, she didn't respond. But he blinked at her, and she realized that he took things quite literally. "Oh, what?"

"That I know nothing about you!" Po exclaimed. After a moment of silence, Tigress replied, "So why am I here...?"

"So we can get to know one another." Po explained.

She snorted. "Nice try, panda. But I don't do backstories - "

"Tigress," He said, sighing. "Look. Whether you like it or not, you and me will be fighting for each other. And, well, I'd like to be friends, if that's possible - and I think it is!"

She sighed. "Well, what do you have planned, panda?"

He grinned as he gave her a scroll of blank paper and an inked pen. "We are going to draw!"

"Po, I'm not three."

He frowned. "I know that..."

"So why am I here?"

"To draw!"

She blinked, as if questioning his sanity. She stood up to leave.

"Aww, please, Tigress!"

"No, this is stupid."

"But Tigress!" He whined, but she ignored him; or at least she did before he said, "It'll make Master Shifu proud!"

She sighed. It was true; for some reason, Shifu hated the distance between the panda and herself. It was as if he wanted them work together - who knew why.

She sat down again. "Alright, I'll give this a chance."

He grinned. "Awesome! Okay, so instead of just doodling, I thought we'd give this a purpose. So, the first thing we're gonna draw is our dreams."

"Our...dreams?" She blinked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, like," Po paused, thinking of how to explain it. "Like, what were our goals at certain moments in our lives."

"Panda, I already told you - I don't do backstory."

"Oh, but please! Pretty, pretty, please!"

"Stop it - it's annoying."

"I'll keep doing it if you don't draw!"

"Panda, dont - "

"Oh, please! Oh, please! Oh, please! Oh, please! Oh, please! Oh, please! Oh, please! Oh, please! Oh, please! Oh, please! Oh - "

"Fine!" Tigress yelled. "If it'll get you to shut up!"

"Yes!" He said, grinning in victory. "Alright, so the first thing we're gonna draw is our dream at age five." He bent over his paper, already knowing what to draw. She simply stared at the paper for a few moments in quiet thought.

"Umm..." She said softly. Thinking she was about to say something, he looked at her. Instead, she blinked for a few moments before taking the charcoal and beginning on the paper scroll. After moments of comfortable silence between the two, Po finished. He waited, watching her as she drew.

He couldn't help but smile; he had never seen her like this. She was laying on her stomach, face only centimeters from the paper. She was looking down in such concentration - her eyebrows were furrowed together and her lip was pursed.

"If you're going to keep staring, panda, you might as well paint a picture of me."

His eyes went wide for a moment, before chuckling nervous as he blushed. "Whatdya - why do you - what makes you think I was staring?"

She looked up from her paper with a smirk and a raised eyebrow; a look that said she was in control.

"Uh, uh...are you almost done?" He said, quickly changing the subject.

"No," She said simply as she continued to draw.

"Oh...uh..."

"You know, patience is a virtue," She replied, saying it somewhat accusingly. "Perhaps it's time you worked on it."

"Yeah, well...perfection can't be achieved." Po retorted quickly, then regretted it. It wasn't a competition (and she could easily whip is butt).

She looked at him for a moment with a slight glare, and he honestly thought she was going to hurt him. She then sighed, "Tell you what, panda. I'll keep that in mind if you work on your patience."

He grinned. "Sounds like a fair deal."

They were silent again; he tried his best to remain quiet and patient she continued to draw.

"There," She said, sitting up. "You go first."

He nodded, then showed her the drawing. It was of a counter, with a goose dicing vegtables; the upper part of a panda's face was peeking over the counter to look at vegtables.

"That's me," Po said, pointing to the half seen panda, then he pointed to the goose. "And that's my dad. When I was five, my dream was to help my dad at the noodle shop."

He chuckled nervously, wondering what her reaction to his "art" would be. He wasn't bad at it - it was obvious what the drawing as, and it looked almost a cartoon style. She smiled and gave a slight nod.

"Your turn," He said excitedly.

Suddenly, she put the paper againist her chest, hiding the picture from view. She looked uncertain - a look that Po thought she was uncapable of.

"If you're wondering, I won't laugh," He promised. "And better yet, I promise that what happens in this room, stays in this room."

She looked at him in thought. She sighed, then mumbled to herself. "I must be out of my mind." She turned the drawing towards him to see, and he couldn't help but gasp.

The sketch was of a small tiger inbetween two larger tigers, one male and one female with their arms around the smaller one. They stood in front of a house; the sun was shinning and the small tiger had a smile on her face.

"When I was five," she said softly, looking down at the drawing. "My dream was to have a family."

He was instantly filled with regret. No wonder she didn't like backstories; when he was little, he wanted to make noodles, while all she wanted was to be accepted and loved.

"It really is a beautiful drawing, Tigress," He said softly. After a moment of silence between the two, he added, "You know, we don't have to do this if you don't want to..."

"No," She said, still looking at the sketch. "I want to."

"Are you sure? 'Cause we can stop anytime."

"Yes, I am sure." She answered, but in reality, she didn't sound sure at all.

He nodded, then said, "Okay. Well, the next thing we will draw is our dreams at ten years old."

He got to work right away, while she thought about it for a moment before doing the same. Moments passed as the two were lost in their own worlds. He finished before her again, but waited patiently (or at least with as much patience as he could) for her to finish. When she did finish, she asked him to go first, and he did so.

He had drawn a panda in a air, giving a signature kick move with a wide grin on his face. "I wanted to be the greatest kung fu fighter in the history of ever."

She smirked. "I should have guessed it."

"Your turn," He grinned. This time, she was more open, showing him the sketch right away.

It was of a young tiger in a tai chi stance with a frown of concentration on her face. In the background stood a red panda, looking her over.

"I wanted Master Shifu to," She started, then paused before continuing, "to be proud of me."

Guilt plagued him again. He was such a jerk! And yet she remained calm, openingly trusting him.

"It's a beautiful picture, Tigress," He nodded. She simply shook her head, as if physically shaking off the compliment.

"No, serious!" He insisted. "You're the best I've ever seen! Why don't you do it more often?"

She shrugged. "I don't have the time, I suppose."

"Well, you should make time! I mean, you're really good!"

She smiled softly, this time acknowledging the compliment. After a moment of silence, he said, "Alright, next drawing is our dream at age fifteen." The two got started right away, and when they had finally finished, it was Tigress who shared first.

It was of a tigress standing in a powerful stance with a scroll in her hand. "I wanted to be the Dragon Warrior," She said honestly, then looked up at him in embarassment.

"Really?" He asked, honestly curious. "How come?"

She shrugged: her version of _"I don't want to tell you."_ Then, as she thought about it, she changed her mind. Afterall, she had told him so much already - what else was there?

"I suppose it was because Tai-Lung...failed to be the Dragon Warrior. I thought that maybe, if it was me, I could prove that I was nothing like him. I thought that I could finally," She swallowed before continuing on, "make Shifu proud of me."

They were silent for a moment, before Po scooted over beside her, placing his hand over hers. "Tigress, you are nothing like Tai-Lung."

She smiled wistfully. "I know that now."

He gave her a supportive smile. "Good. Now are you sure you want to go on with this? I mean, it's okay if you don't. You've shared so much already."

And for a split moment, she trusted the panda. It was a flash of emotion - and it was gone before she could fully grasp what had happened - but she had felt it. It was as if she could cry and scream and tell him everything, and he would not judge.

"No," She said, holding a new scroll. "Let's finish. Dreams at twenty, right?"

He smiled, giving her hand a quick squeeze before nodding and going back to where his scrolls were.

"Oh, wait," She said as she looked up. "I forgot about yours; what was your dream?"

He blushed as he held up the scroll - it was very similar to the last drawing he did, but instead of him standing alone, he was surrounded by the Furious Five.

She smirked as she inspected the drawing. "Po, I'm not that fat."

"Oh, of course not! I didn't mean...I, uh...no, you're not - "

"Po, I'm teasing."

Awkward silence followed, before Po forced a laugh. She smirked as his uneasyness.

"_Hahahaha_ - that was a good one, Tigress! Really got me there."

"Er, yes," She said, then changed the subject. "What if my dream was the same at twenty?"

He thought for a moment, then nodded. "Mine was, too. Twenty-five, then?"

She pondered, then shook her head. "Mine was the same, then, too."

"Okay, so what is your dream now?" He said, then quickly began to draw something. She followed suite soon after. When the two had finished, Po showed his first.

It was of a panda, himself, standing next to the Furious Five in kung fu stances, all grinning.

"What's the difference than that and your previous dreams?" She asked.

"Well, now, I want me and you and Crane and Monkey and Mantis and Viper to be a family, a _xìliè_, and love each other and look after one another - AND TOTALLY DESTROY ANY MASTER OF VILLIANY IN OUR PATHS AND BE TOTALLY AWESOME."

She chuckled. "Sounds like a good dream to me."

He smiled modestly. "Well, you and me are taking a step toward it right now, aren't we?"

She thought about it for a moment, then smiled back. "Yes, I suppose we are."

"So, what's your dream?" She turned the scroll towards him, which had nothing written on it but a giant question mark. She shrugged, smiling wistfully.

"I have no idea."

He frowned. "You gotta have some dream, right?"

She shook her head. "But I don't."

"You have to! Tigress, I'm not letting you leave this room 'til you think of one!"

She rolled her eyes.

"No, Tigress, I'm serious!"

She sighed in annoyance. After a moment of quiet thinking, she grabbed a scroll and sketched quickly. When she had finished, she showed it to the panda, who grinned.

It was of herself, Po, and the other members of the Furious Five and master Shifu all gathered around a table, smiling and conversing with one another. And although it was only a sketch, the message was clear and the emotion was felt: love.

"My dream is for us to be a _xìliè_."

"Tigress?"

"Yes?"

He grinned. "That is a beautiful dream."


	10. Holiday

**A/N:** I started this oneshot earlier, got stuck/writers block, was running out of time, re-read this one, and finished it. :D I dunno how it turned out (it kinda wrote itself, lol) - so please tell me what you think!

I know this type of story has been somewhat told before, but I tried to put my own spin on it. :) Also, I just rewatched the ending of the Kung Fu Panda: Holiday Special and noticed that Tigress actually did laugh at the end of the episode. O_O So, if you think about it, Tigress is OOC compared to the Special - but I thought she was OOC _in_ the Special, so I just stuck to the Tigress I knew. *shrugs* Tell me what you think!

Last thing. _Touche_ means "key," - so I translated key into Chinese and got z_hòngdiǎn_. I thought it would be weird if a Chinese panda knew French, so I trusted Google Translate - I'm sorry to those who actually speak Chinese. :P

Okay. I think that's it. Please read and enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** IF I OWNED KFP DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D BE WRITING FANFICTION?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holiday<strong>_

* * *

><p>She let out a contented sigh, watching as her breath came out as a cloud, visible because of the cold. She couldn't help it; she was happy.<p>

Anyone watching her would think otherwise, however; all she was doing was sitting on a bench. Her face was unreadable, but she was watching the holiday folk dances. The dances had always been her favorite, even if she had only seen them twice before tonight.

The first time she was only five, and it was the first time she had truly celebrated the Winter Festival by being in town. She had just sat there, with an awed expression on her face as she watched their graceful movements and heard their laughs filling the village.

The second time she had been twelve, and she had sneaked out of the Kung Fu Winter Feast just to see if the dances were as wonderful as she remembered.

They had been.

So here she was now. Po had managed to convince Shifu to let himself and the Furious Five spend the Winter Festival - well, where the Winter Festival actually was, in the town. Once the meal time order had slowed down, Mr. Ping insisted that Po and the Furious Five (and even Master Shifu) go spend the rest of the holiday however they wanted.

Although she didn't want to tell anyone, she really wanted to watch the dances.

The Furious Five members and the Dragon Warrior all bunched together, discussing on what they wanted to do and where they wanted to go first. She simply ignored them and walked away.

She wanted to watch the dances, and she liked to watch them alone.

"Hey, Tigress? Where are you going?" Po called out to her when he noticed she was walking away.

"I thought I'd walk around," She lied. Well, she was going to walk around to the dances...

He walked up to her. "May I join you?"

No. She wanted to me alone.

But she didn't want to me mean; lately she was trying to be actually nice to the panda.

It was hard.

She shrugged. "Only if you want to."

He nodded at her, then waved goodbye to the other masters. As the two walked around, she couldn't help but smile. She hadn't been apart of the whole festival since she had been five. She didn't realize how much she loved it until this moment. Children were running around, laughing and giggling. Families were all together, smiling.

"It looks like the festive dances are about to start," Po said, breaking the silence. "To be honest with you, they've always been my favorite."

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him questionly. "Really?"

"Yeah," He said, staring off to the distance. He looked over at her, and noticing her confused look, he asked, "What?"

"I don't know. I guess I just figured that your favorite part would be the food."

He chuckled. "That's my _second_ favorite."

She was honestly surprise. In a million years, she never would have guessed that he liked the dances - and that they would actually have something in common.

"You don't really seem like the dancing type?" She said.

He smirked at her. "That's why I don't dance. I just like watching them."

She blinked. "Hmm."

"Do you mind?"

"What?"

"I mean, you wanna watch the dances for a little bit? I know the best view!"

She nodded, smiling slightly to herself. "I'd like that."

He took her to a bench off to the side; but he was right, it was a perfect view. The dances began, and she found herself carried away with them. The music was light and fun, and the graceful moments everyone performed were beautiful.

After a few moments, he looked over at her. And, to be honest, he was completely shocked with the look on her face. She was smiling and was focused on the dances in front of her; she looked happy.

He smiled. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"Have you ever..."

"Ever what?"

"Danced these dances before?"

She shook her head. "No, I...I can't dance."

He snorted.

"What?"

"I don't believe that!"

"It's true!"

"Tigress," he said sternly. "Dancing is _just_ like tai chi - and you're great at that!"

She looked away from him, ignoring his protest.

"Besides," he continued softly. "You love these dances; I can tell just by simply watching you face. Why not try?"

She shook her head. "I don't know the dances."

He shrugged. "I'll teach you; besides, you're a fast learner."

He stood up, offering his hand to her. She wanted to refuse. She knew she'd just end up looking like a fool; she couldn't dance! But the way his eyes pleaded...

"I'm going to regret this," She mumbled, putting her hand into his.

He grinned. "I'll make sure you don't."

He took her to side of the crowd, so no one would see the two of them as they tried to learn the dances. In this particular dance, the couples would hold each other hands as they stood apart and skipped to the foot work.

"Umm," Po said, stumbling slightly.

"I thought you said you knew the dance." She said, raising her eyebrow as he spun her around.

"Uh, I lied?" He said, then furrowed his eyebrows together in focus - to the rhythem, to the footwork. To her.

"Looks to me like you lied, too," He smirked as he spun her again.

She blushed slightly, before replying, "No, I still can't - "

" -_ Oof_!" Before he was aware, Po felt a shove from behind. To catch himself from falling, he took a step forward. Het let go of her hands, flailing slightly before finding a place to put his hands again; this time, it was on her waste. Without meaning to, he pulled her closer.

They were now nose to nose.

They stood there, unmoving from shock. Their breathing came out as clouds from the cold, literally intermingling with each other.

_Dang_, she was so beautiful.

Suddenly, she pulled away, taking a step back and avoiding his gaze altogther. "Um, we should probably go find the others."

"Right...right! Good idea." He said quickly as the two left together to head back to the noodle shop, where they had last seen the other members.

_'Gosh, I really blew it, didn't I?'_ Po thought, as he shook his head. _'I mean, it wasn't even my fault some moron shoved me...and yet, now things are awkward. We were having such a great time, too!'_

"You know," He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to make everything uncomfortable."

She shrugged, causing him to sigh. Shrugging meant she didn't want to talk about it - which meant that things were still awkward.

He wasn't going to let this happened!

Tonight had been the first night he had been alone with her, and that she actually treated him like a friend.

"Look," He said as he stepped in front of her, causing her to hault. He placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked in her eyes. "That was the first time you and I ever got along - I'm not gonna let this place me by."

As she remained silent, he suddenly felt dumb.

Now what?

Might as well be honest with her.

"Tigress, I want to be your friend, but that can't happen if you don't let me in. _Please_," He pleaded as he took her hand in his. "Please, let me in."

For a moment, he thought she was going to beat him up. Instead, she sighed. "It's not as easy as that, Po. I didn't just wake up and decide to build a wall around my heart."

He was silent as he let her words sink in. "I understand."

"No, you don't," She said as she pulled away her hand. "You expect me to suddenly trust you - it's not that easy."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Tigress. I, I don't mean to."

She nodded as she mumbled, "I know you don't."

"But, you need to give me a chance before you push me away." He said honestly.

"And you need to give me time before you pull me in."

He grinned. "_Zhòngdiǎn_. But, please, can we be friends?"

She was silent as she pondered it over. Then she nodded, giving him a small smile. "Okay, we can be friends."

"Awesome!" He said as he beamed a smile. Afer a moment of quiet, he said, "Listen, I know you wanna take things slow...but are you willing to dance some more?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh, come on! You loved it, I know you did!"

She sighed. "Fine. I suppose we can - "

"_YES!_" He shouted as he took her hand and raced towards the town square where the folk dances were taking place.

That night was filled with untold secrets. After all, if she had danced with the panda all night, she hadn't told. If she had actually laughed with joy as she danced, she never said. If that had been the best night of her life, she didn't let on.

If that had been the night she finally began to trust the panda, she wasn't aware.


	11. Sorting

A/N: Man, I hate writersblock. It was as bad as some other times, but I'm starting to have a hard time writing. D: To top it all off, school starts next week (NOOOO LESS WRITING TIME AND MORE HOMEWORK TIME) - so we'll see how all that goes.

Okay, so alicehatter239 ask for something fluffy, and I thought, "Pfft. I can write fluff!" Then I wrote this, and I realized that I really can't. XD SO THIS IS MY ATTEMPT AT FLUFF. (And alicehatter, if you are disappointed by this, I'm sorry! I tried - my next oneshot is at least more fluffy than this one!)

ALRIGHT HERE IS A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS. If I were to write a legit fanfiction about Tigress' past, would you read it? I've had an idea for it for quite sometime, and I'm interested in writing it. But with school, volleyball, and other junk that makes my life busy, I was wondering who would read it? Nothing's worse than slaving over something thant finding out no one cares. :P If you wouldn't read it, no problem at all. Just want to know if anyone would.

Alight, last thing, I swear. _Mèimei_ means _sister_. :)

Disclaimer: If I owned KFP, I would be airing the tv show already - but obviously I don't own KFP for this reason.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorting<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Viper, we need to talk," Tigress said as she stepped into the reptile's room.<p>

"Oh, of course, mèimei." Viper said, looking curious. "Is something wrong?"

"Very wrong." She said gravely. After a moment of silence, she sat down beside the snake and sighed. "I need to talk with you, but you have to swear not to tell a living soul."

"Of course, I promise. Nothing leaves this room." Viper said seriously as she nodded. She was suddenly afraid and nervous as to what the tiger was going to say.

"I..." She started off slowly, than headpalmed. "I don't know how to say this."

"Just say it - to sort it all out."

"Okay, here it goes." Tigress said, then smirked. "I don't usually ramble, you know."

"Yes, I'm aware. Now spill!"

"Everytime I'm around Po, I suddenly get nervous - and I'm never nervous. Everything he says, I pay attention to, and it's as if I want him to talk to me, and it makes my day. I can't explain it - I just like being around him, but when I am around him, I hate it because I feel like I've swallow a thousand butterflies - but it feels so amazing and yet I can't stand it at all!"

Viper sighed with relief. "Oh, that's all?"

Tigress glared. "That's all?"

"I thought this was something serious!" Viper laughed.

"This _is!_" "No, it's not!" Viper laughed again. Then said sweetly, "Tigress, you're just in love, that's all."

"..._WHAT?_ No, it can't be! I can't be in love with that...that..._PANDA!_"

"Can and are."

Tigress growled as she clenched her fists.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Viper said as she blinked.

"The big deal is - !" Tigress yelled, then stopped. She sighed before saying softly, "I didn't know I could feel this way; I thought I had shieled my heart well enough to block out this emotion."

Viper smiled sympatheticly, knowing how much it took out of the tiger to admit that. "You can't block out love, nor should you! It's a beautiful emotion, one that you should be embracing."

Tigress shook her head. "And if he doesn't feel the same way back?"

Viper slithered up to her friend, placing the end of her tail on Tigress' shoulder as she replied, "You won't ever know if you don't find out."

Tigress looked up with wide eyes. "Oh, no! I could't do that!"

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say those words," Viper said, shrugging carelessly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said as she gave the snake a questioning look.

"You're the bravest of us all - if you can't even tell Po you've got a little crush on him, then what's they say about you?"

Tigress glared full force at Viper, who smirked. Afterall, as mean a trick as it had been, the challenge was now given.

And it was now accepted.

* * *

><p>She felt so stupid. What was she thinking?<p>

That's just it - she wasn't thinking. She was just stubborn.

She knocked on the door to the panda's sleeping quarters.

"Come in!" He called cheerfully.

_'No backing down,'_ She said, siking herself up as she stepped into the room. Po was sitting beside a table with his action figures all aligned.

"How are you doing?" He asked her, smiling.

"Oh, I'm, uh, fine. You?"

"I'm doing good! You actually caught me in the middle of something."

"I appologize, Dragon Warrior. I will leave at once." She said, turning to leave with a slight smile on her face. She got out of that one pretty easy -

"Oh, don't go! Stay!"

She winced. Great.

"I mean," He said, blushing. "All I was doing was playing with my action figures."

"Really?" She said, raising an eyebrow. She honestly wondered sometimes how she could ever fall for this idiot!

And then he smiled at her, and she remembered. With just that smile, she suddenly felt happy and like she mattered to him. She couldn't help but give a small smile back as he replied. "Yeah. It's my stress reliever."

"Really?" She repeated as she walked over and sat beside him.

"Yeah. Crane does calligraphy, Monkey meditates - I play with my action figures." He grinned geekily. He picked up the wooden Tigress figure and pointed it at her. "Wanna play with me?"

"Po, I'm not child."

"I know that..."

"Plus, it's been so long since I've played with dolls - "

"Action figures! Not dolls - action figures!" he corrected with a serious look on his face.

"All the same."

"Oh, come on, Tigress!" he said, nudging her. "It'll be fun! Release your inner child - it's good for you!"

She was silent as she pondered. "Fine...but I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Not a chance! Okay, so right now, you, Master Tigress, and I, the Dragon Warrior, are defeating an invisable army of bannana throwing chimpanzees because their leader, a misunderstood butterfly, has the rest of the Furious Five members captured!"

* * *

><p>At first, she wasn't really into it. Even when she was little, she hadn't played with toys much at all. But as she slowly got into it, it became fun. Sure, she wasn't as into it as Po, who was making noises and sounds for every movement and character; but she was grinning and even laughing.<p>

"WE DID IT!" Po shouted as he made his action figure dance. "WE SAVED THE FURIOUS FIVE! HIGH FIVE, MASTER TIGRESS!" He raised the action figure's hand up. Tigress rolled her eyes as she made her own figure mimic his movement. Po made his figure highfive hers as he grinned.

"Good work, Dragon Warrior," Tigress said as she made her figure move. She suddenly got an idea - a stupid one (which made her realize how much Po really was rubbing off on her), but she knew it could work. _'Here goes everything.'_

"How can I ever show my gratitude?"

"Ummm..." Po said, as he made the figure look like it was thinking. "Another high five?"

"Try again."

"A hug?"

"One more time."

He blinked, honestly confused. "Money?"

Wow, was she regretting this decision already.

"No, Dragon Warrior. In fact, I was thinking a kiss was better suited."

He literally froze as her words sank in.

"What?" She asked, blinking.

"I...I guess, if you had ever said that in real life, I'd probably faint."

"Why is that?"

"I, uh, um." He stuttered. He took a deep breath to calm himself as he looked at his twidling thumbs. "Truth be told, there is a very possible possibility that I might possibly have a, er, slight crush on you."

"How slight?"

"Uh...insanely a lot slight?"

"I see."

There was a moment of silence between the two, and Po was thinking about how much he wanted to die. He just admitted to Tigress that he liked her - what a dumb move! There was no possible way she felt the same thing back, and now things were going to be so awkward!

"Po," She said after awhile. "We haven't finished the story yet. Is the Dragon Warrior going to kiss her or not?"

He looked up at her confused, then down at his action figure. "Only if she'd want him to."

She was losing her patience with this moron. "I'm pretty sure she already gave him the go ahead."

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to get rejec - "

"Just freaking kiss me already!"

He froze, then turned his head to look at her. "What did you - ?"

Now obviously lacking patience, she crashed her lips againist his. And for a moment, all he could do was blink; before he could react, she had already pulled away.

"I'm sorry," She said calmly. "I don't know what came over me. I - "

"Do it again."

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I wasn't ready - now I am!"

She pondered for a moment, then realized she didn't have to be told twice. She leaned in and kissed him, this time slower than the first and more passionetly. He really was ready and placed his hands on her side, pulling her in closer to him as he kissed her back.

When she finally pulled away, he could only let out a weak, "Wow."

She smiled as she brought her forehead againist his. "I agree." She quickly pecked his lips, making him smile.

"Okay," He said, "This is my new offical favorite day. Only one thing could make it even better."

"Oh? And what's that?" He answered her question by leaning in to kiss her again.


	12. Wind

**A/N:** **shrugs** So, what do you think? I tried fluffy and dramatic - dunno if I succeeded, so I need your opinion. XD I obviously got this idea from reading too many dramatic tweets while on twitter...

Alright, that is all. READ! :D

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own KFP? Honestly, if I did, I would not be writing fanfiction?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wind<em>**

* * *

><p>"When are you going to stop thinking and start living?"<p>

His words hit her hard, and it felt as though he had physically hit her; the comment practically knocked the wind out of her lungs. She blinked as she thought about it, then glared at him.

How dare he say that? What gave him the right?

The wind picked up as she heard thunder crash. She was drenched down to the bone, wet now was an understatement - but she couldn't move.

"You know nothing," She growled. "You haven't been what I've been through."

What made him think he understood? He thought he knew her so well; but really, he had no idea. She had had her heart broken too many times. The first few times, she was able to repare it, yet it took time.

But soon she realized that not even she was strong enough to keep her heart in one piece. So she did the only thing she could think of: she built a wall. It circled around her heart - to protect it, to keep it whole. And now he just thought he could break it down without her minding?

"Let go of your past!" He yelled, which was uncommon for him. He was frustrated with her now, which just made her all the more angry. She opened her mouth to protest, but he just continued. "If you don't leave it behind, one day you'll wake up and find that your life has passed you by!"

The two were silent as his words sunk in; the only sound was that of the storm. He took a step closer to her, but still shouted. Either to be heard over the rain and thunder or to make his point known, she was unsure. "When are you going to start living?"

She wanted to stay angry. She wanted to beat him up and make him regret his brave words. But he was right. The downside with having a wall guarding your heart was that she never felt anything; that included happiness. It included joy. It included love.

She was done with just surviving. She was going to live.

"Stop thinking," He repeated. "Start living."

And like that, she kissed him. It was not sweet or simple like she had thought it would be, but was forcful and full of emotion. To her surprise, he kissed her back with just as much emotion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on her lower back, pulling her closer to him. She didn't want to ever let go; she was finally happy.

He pulled away to regain his breath, and she smiled. "How was that?"

"Freaking amazing."

Her smile grew, and after a moment of silence, she said, "Thanks for never giving up on me."

He tipped her chin up as he looked into her eyes and smiled. "I'll never give up on you."

She kissed him with just as much passion as before, if not more this time. He lowered his hands down her back slightly, sending a small shiver through her. Without meaning to, she began to pur. When they pulled apart, she rested her head under his neck as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

He chuckled. "I've never heard you pur before."

She smiled as she replied, "I've never had reason to before."

He laughed, then they were silent as they enjoyed each other prescence.

"You know, if I wake up with a cold tomorrow, I'm blaming you," She said.

He leaned down to kiss her. "It'll be worth it, though, right?"

"You bet."


	13. Rhythm

**A/N:** Gah, I hate writersblock. D: I had no idea what to write, so I decided to write a oneshot about Po having writers block - and suddenly, this little baby came from it. So. Please. Tell me what you think, 'cause as I was writing it, I had no idea what was going to happen.

(I know a good author should have things planned and ideas - but sometimes it's fun to surprise yourself. :P)

Also, I know the word doesn't really relate. I had writersblock, so I just wrote this, then tried to find one of the words on my list that somewhat relates to it. ;] Kinda cheating, I know. But hey!

SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW GUYS I DON'T WANT IT TO I MEAN I LOVE MY FRIENDS AND I ACTUALLY LIKE LEARNING (HOMEWORK CAN GO DIE THOUGH) BUT THAT MEANS LESS TIME TO WRITE AND I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY.

^^I'm sorry for the run-on sentence. That's how my brain thinks. XD

Okay. READ IT NOW! 8D

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I don't own KFP. If I did, I would quite school and direct all the KFP movies and tv series - and be rich. Oh, yeah.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rhythm<strong>_

* * *

><p>"GAH! THIS SUCKS." Po yelled as he crumpled the paper and threw it behind him. He groaned. "Of course. Of course I have to suck a poetry - OF COURSE."<p>

"Po?"

Dang it. Why did she always show up at the wrong time?

He turned around to face the tiger as she leaned againist his door cooly. _'Dang, she is so awesome.'_

"What are you yelling about?" She asked.

"Uh...NOTHING!" He said as he tried his best to use his body to block her view of the paper scrolls and ink in front of him. She walked over to him. He continued to move his body to hide the objects in front of him, but she quickly pushed him out of the way.

"Nothing, huh?"

"Well...nothing important." He muttered.

She raised an eyebrow. "The truth?"

"The truth? That, that was the truth!"

She raised her eyebrow even higher.

"...FINE! Okay, I'm writing a poem."

"A...poem?"

"Yes, a poem! The thing is, I suck at it."

She smirked. "Then why are you writing one? Stick with things you're good at."

"Tigress, if you were given a choice between noodles and poetry, what would you choose?"

"If given the choice between your delicious noodles and your bad poetry, I'd choose the noddles."

"No, I mean if I was good at poetry, would you choose that over noodles?"

"Well..."

He sighed. "That's what I thought."

After a moment of silence, she sat down beside him. "Tell you what, if you're so determined to write a poem, I'll help you."

He looked at her in disbelief. "You're good a poetry?"

"No where near it - but I know I'm better at you."

"Hmm. Thanks."

She smirked as she nudged him with her shoulder playfully. "So, tell me what you've got so far."

"Disastor." He said as he pointed at the pile of crumpled up papers and scrolls behind him. "See?"

She stood up and began to walk towards the pile of paper.

"No!" Po yelled. "Tigress, DON'T!"

Suddenly, he lundged at her feet and hugged them, making her fall and land on her stomach. They stayed in that position, with Tigress on her stomach and Po hugging her legs tightly againist him.

"Tigress, please, please, _please_ don't read them!"

She growled for a moment in anger, before relaxing slightly. "Why not?"

"Well...they suck!"

"Just let me see, okay?"

"NO!"

"Po," She said sternly. "How can I help you if I don't know where to begin?"

He was quiet as he thought about it. He let go of her legs, but stayed on his stomach, as he sighed in defeat. "Fine. But you gotta swear not to laugh!"

"I swear." She said as she stood up, dusted herself up, and picked up a scroll at random.

_You are so awesome _  
><em>I just can't explain it <em>  
><em>The way you're so awesome <em>  
><em>I can't help but say it <em>

_There's no freaking way _  
><em>That I'll ever be as cool <em>  
><em>'Cause you are so awesome <em>  
><em>And I'm just a fool <em>

_It's not like you notice me _  
><em>But hey, how could blame ya? <em>  
><em>I'm not as awesome as you <em>  
><em>I'm just the same - yeah <em>

_But maybe one day _  
><em>You'll see me as awesome <em>  
><em>But until that day<em>

"It's not finished," She said as she finished reading it out loud.

"I couldn't think of a word that rhymed with awesome, so I just gave up." Po said, shrugging. "Oh, and it's same _yah_."

"What?"

"It's not same _yeah,_ it's same _yah_. Yanno, blame _ya_ and same _yah_."

"Oh, I see." She said as she carried the scroll and sat beside the panda once again. "Well, it's actually not bad. Not bad at all."

He smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah - but if you were going for romantic, you completely missed the mark."

He sighed. "Yeah. Romance isn't really my thing."

"That's completely true...perhaps I could teach you a few things."

He laughed - and hard, too; or at least until he noticed her glaring at him. "Err. Sorry. Just didn't think you knew much about romance."

She snorted. "I know more than you."

"That's probably true..."

"Okay, so let's start from the beginning." She said. "Is this poem written for anyone in particular?"

He fiddled with his thumbs as he avoided her gaze and blushed. "There is a slight possibility that that possibility could be possible."

She smirked. "Okay, so, we know this girl is obviously awesome. But is there anything else that's great about her?"

"Just about everything!" He said. "She's smart, she's fun, and loyal and caring and nice and - "

"Okay." She said as she pointed at the scroll. "So why not write about those, too?"

He beamed a grin at her. "You're right!" He picked up a clean scroll and pen and began to write:

_You're so nice and kind _  
><em>Well, isn't that obvious? <em>  
><em>And loyal and caring <em>  
><em>And also bodacious<em>

"Uh," She objected. "Are you sure bodacious is the right word?"

"It rhymes with obvious!"

"So don't use the word obvious."

"Hmm," He muttered thoughtfully as he scratched out the poem and tried a new one below it.

_You're so nice and kind _  
><em>Both smart and fun <em>  
><em>You're loyal and caring <em>  
><em>You shine as bright as the sun<em>

"I like that line," She smiled.

"Really? You do?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but it doesn't belong there."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're talking about her personality traits, and then suddenly try and find a word that rhymes with fun - maybe you should list more traits."

He was silent for a moment as he thought, then wrote:

_You're smart and fun _  
><em>Both nice and kind <em>  
><em>You're loyal and caring <em>  
><em>You're one of a kind<em>

"You used kind twice." Tigress pointed out.

"Can't I do that?"

"Well, I guess technically," She said thoughtfully, then shook her head. "But you're more creative than that."

He groaned as he tried another time.

_You're kind and nice _  
><em>Both funny and smart <em>  
><em>You're loyal and caring <em>  
><em>You've got gold in your heart<em>

"Erm...gold in your heart?"

"Yanno, like a golden heart."

"Uhh..."

"Gah!"

_You're kind and nice _  
><em>Both funny and smart <em>  
><em>You're loyal and caring <em>  
><em>You've got a good heart<em>

She grinned. "I like that."

"You do? Does this mean I can move on?"

She chuckled. "Yes, of course."

"Awesome!" He leaned over his scroll before looking up at her again. "What should this verse be about?"

"Hmm...what about her physical atributes?"

"Her physical _what?"_

"You know, what she looks like."

"Oh, yeah!"

_You're gorgeous and pretty _  
><em>And not to mention lovely <em>  
><em>You look great all the time <em>  
><em>Even when you're wearing<em> -

"Uh."

"What?"

"Nevermind." He said as he scratched out the whole verse.

"What if..." She said slowly, when he looked at her to urge her to continue, she went on, "What if instead of using adjectives to describe her looks, what if actually state them?"

"Hmm...good idea."

_The way your eyes twinkle_  
><em>Whenever you accomplish your best<em>  
><em>How you beam a beautiful smile<em>  
><em>Like the setting sun of west<em>

"Aww, that's cute."

"You think so?"

She nodded. "Of course."

He grinned. "So, now what?"

She shrugged. "Anything you'd like to tell her?"

_I wish I could tell you_  
><em>What you mean to me<em>  
><em>But I know that you'd laugh<em>  
><em>So I keep it inside me<em>

_But I won't give up hope_  
><em>And I speak the truth<em>  
><em>I'll hold on to this hope<em>  
><em>'Cause that's what love does to you<em>

"I know, I know," He said, sighing. "I used me and hope twice. But I didn't know what else - "

"No, but I like it." She said as she looked over his shoulder at the paper. "Would she really laugh at you?"

He nodded. "Probably. Not to mention our friendship would be ruined."

"Well," She said as she smiled at him. "If she knew how awesome you were like I know, then she'd be crawling to you."

Wow. Awkward.

"Tigress," He said slowly, avoiding her gaze. "What do you think of me?"

"What do you mean, Po?"

"Well, I, uh," He twidled his thumbs. "I mean...we're friends, right?"

"Of course."

"_Just_ friends, right?"

Her eyebrows raised high in shock as she realized what he was saying, then looked away.

CRAP. HE JUST RUINED EVERYTHING.

HE WAS STUPID.

"Oh," She said. "I see."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, um...I'm sorry. I guess things are awkward now, huh?"

She shook her head. "No, no, it's not."

He looked up at her. "But you don't like me back."

"I never said that." She said as she smirked. She took the scroll from his hands and smiled. "I love the poem, Po."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, which caused him then to grin widely and blush like crazy. She chuckled as she left the room.

"And Po?" She said at the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"I think you're awesome."

"Well, I think you're pretty awesome, too."

She waved the scroll in her hand. "I know."


	14. Paranoia

**A/N:** I'M _BAAAAAACK!_ Who missed me? *crickets* Okaaay then...

Before anyone throws tomatoes at me, I must say that I've been trying so freaking hard to update, but writersblock hates my guts. _ On top of that horrid beast, I've got school and volleybal. Joy.

I dunno if this is the oneshot you were hoping for, so I'm sorry. I tried. :(

Also, the word really doesn't relate to the oneshot - I wrote the oneshot, then looked for a word that related (which there really weren't any. Sorry.)

And lastly - 100 REVIEWS. OH MY GOSH, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Thanks for reviewing! I apperciate it so much! LOVE YOU.

Okay. I'm done. READ! 8D

**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own KFP? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paranoia<strong>_

* * *

><p>It had become a lifeless melody. The beat was nothing but a droning sound. The knife was pulled up, then slammed it down. Up, then down. Up, then down. The empty rhythem continued on; although it was meaningless, it sent shivers up his spine as it only served as a reminder of the coldness of the room.<p>

"Po," He said gently, "please tell me what's wrong."

The tempo stopped for a moment, and with a raised knife, Po sighed. "Nothing's wrong, dad."

"That's not true." Mr. Ping said gently. He turned his head to look over his own shoulder. He felt his son's saddness like it was a fog in the room, clouding his vision and steeling his breath. Po didn't answer, and instead he began the interminable rhythem: down came the knife, then up. Down, then up.

"Po, I'm your father," Mr. Ping said as he walked over to Po, putting a feathered wing on the panda's shoulder. He continued gently, "You can lie, but your face will always show the truth."

Silence flooded the room, until Po set down the knife. He sat down on a stray barrel as he slowly replied, "It doesn't matter, though, dad."

"But it does," Mr. Ping said as he replaced his hand on his son's shoulder. "Something is obviously upsetting you - and that matters a great deal, son."

Again, the silence flooded the room, and the goose felt as though he was drowning. But at last, Po heaved a sigh before replying, "Tigress dumped me a few days ago."

Mr. Ping couldn't help but let a light gasp escape. "Son, I'm so sorry."

Po shrugged it off, but frowned as he muttered. "What are you gonna do, yanno?"

"What...what exactly happened?"

The panda sighed again before answering. "After dinner, she asked to speak with me alone, and then just broke up with me and turned and walked away."

"Did she tell you why?"

Po shook his head, then placed his face in his hands as he mumbled, "No, she didn't." He raised his head, looking his father in the eyes with tears in his own. "Maybe if she had told me, I would be able to take it."

Silence filled the room, but this time it did not choke Mr. Ping, but it surved as a reminder of his son's broken heart. He rubbed his son's shoulder as he muttered, "Oh, Po, I'm so sorry..."

"Dad, what do you do when you love someone who doesn't love you back?" Po said softly, the tears tempting to slip out of his eyes. And for a moment, he looked like a little cub again.

Mr. Ping couldn't help but hug his son tight as he felt the pain as if it was his own. "Oh, son," Mr. Ping said as he held his son tighter, "The best thing to do is just get through it; because, one day, the pain will pass."

"But the love won't," Po muttered into his dad's shoulder, causing a knife to go through the goose's heart. "And I love her, dad."

"I know, son. I know." He pulled away from the panda to look him in the eyes. "And it's her loss - because she'll never find someone as amazing as you. _Never!_ In her _lifetime!"_

Po gave a soft smile as he began to whip his eyes, refusing his tears to escape. They remained quiet, with Mr. Ping giving his son a supportive smile, and Po trying his best to grin back. After a moment, though, he frowned again as he sighed. "But how do I cope in the mean time?"

"Exactly that, you _cope."_

Po remained silent as he let his father's words sink in. Then he nodded, giving his father a gentle smile before frowning again. "I just wish I knew why."

"You have no idea at all?"

"None at all!"

"Did you do something? Say something?"

"Not that I can think of!"

Mr. Ping stroked his chin, trying to think of a possibility. "You didn't make her angry?"

"Well, yeah, I might have - but anything makes her angry! And I said I was sorry - like I always do!"

Mr. Ping sighed. "But that doesn't make sense - she wouldn't just break up with you without a reason!"

"I might as well face it," Po said as he stood up and picked up his knife. "The reason she broke up with me is because she doesn't love me." "

Now, Po - "

"It's true, dad. And I'm just gonna have to accept that." The lifeless tempo began again, and that was the only sound to be heard, and yet it echoed on. Mr. Ping sighed as he stroked his chin. _But that doesn't make sense,_ he thought. _It looked as though she loved him just as much as he loved her - if not more!_

He stared at his son as he tried to figure it all out. And as he stared at the back of the panda, it suddenly clicked with him. There were three things Mr. Ping knew: math, noodles, and people. And, to others, it seemed as though those were the only things Mr. Ping knew at all - but they were the things he knew best. He took a deep breath before replying quietly.

"Po, I think I know why,"

Po turned around to face his dad with a confused look on his face. "What is it?"

"It's your scar."

"My...scar?" Po said as he looked down on the right side of his waste. It started a few inches underneath his underarm and ended on his hip. It was an uneven line, interchanging its thickness from mere centimeters to three inches. His fur had refused to grow back over the scar, making it stand out more than it normally would. "What about my scar? Tigress isn't that shallow, dad!"

"Not shallow. But maybe scared."

"What do you mean?"

Mr. Ping sighed before he continued. "Po, do you remember the day you got that scar?"

"Of course. It was terrifing." Po replied, his eyes looking dazed for a moment as he was taken back to the horrid memory.

"Po, you almost died. But think of it from Tigress' perspective. Imagine how she watched as you were pushed off a cliff, then watched as the rock cut your side open, then how all she could do was hold onto your arm to keep you from falling off the edge as she watched you bleed and moan in pain."

Po sat down on the barrel as he listened to his father. His breath suddenly became heavy, as if he was transported back to that day, that time, that moment - but this time, he was not feeling his pain, but hers.

"Now, whenever she looks at you, she sees the scar. Perhaps, she sees her own failure for not stopping the villan who pushed you. Maybe she sees your pain. And maybe, she is reminded that you could die at any moment."

The words floated in the air, taking away Po's breath. "I never thought of it that way before."

Mr. Ping chuckled. "Neither did I."

Po pondered it over quietly with his chin in his hands. "You're right, dad. I'm going to talk with her tomorrow, when I go up to the Jade Palace - see if you're right."

Mr. Ping nodded, and the two turned back to their work. Silence again invaded the room, but this time, it wasn't as menacing. Instead, it was welcomed, for it gave Po the time to think everything over. Evening turned into night, and soon they had completed their work. Po began on the dishes, when his father touched his shoulder lightly. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll finish up cleaning."

Po opened his mouth to protest, but decided againist it and offered his father's kindness. He nodded, wished his father a good night, then walked upstairs to his room. Mr. Ping began washing the dishes as he began to ponder it all.

Po was the Dragon Warrior, and Mr. Ping knew that he could have any girl he laid eyes on. But he wanted Tigress. And she wanted him. It wasn't hard to see. Everyone could tell. When the two were together, they turned heads. Both physically glowed with happiness in each other presence.

Mr. Ping knew why: she gave him the acceptence and attention he had always craved, and he gave her the affection she had always needed. It was the way real love worked, you gave and you receieved.

And darn it all if he didn't want grandkids already!

Mr. Ping sighed. Well, as grandkids would be great, he realized that what was most important was his son's happiness - and he was happiest whenever he was around her. If only -

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He dried his hands on his apron, and with furrowed eyebrows, he opened the front door. He was shocked to see Tigress standing in front of him.

"Mr. Ping," She said with a low nod. "Is Po here?"

"Why?" He said in a suspicious tone and a risen eyebrow.

She blinked, not expecting to hear the tone from him of all people. "I must speak with him at once."

She took a step forward, expecting him to move, as others often did when she approached them. Instead, he widened himself out, blocking the door and her entrance.

"Why?" He repeated.

"Mr. Ping, please. Let me in, I must - "

"Tigress, may I be frank?" Mr. Ping interrupted. Obviously shocked, Tigress simply blinked as he continued. "There are three things I know rather well - math, noodles, and people." He took a deep breath before continuing on. "I know why you broke up with Po, and I get it."

"What are you talking about? You don't know - "

"But I do." Mr. Ping insisted. "You're scared to lose the one you love."

A small gasp escaped her throat, then she clamped her lips shut. She resisted the strong urge to glare at the goose and instead looked away. But he simply continued on, "We all are. But it is better to have loved and lost than not to love at all."

"I'm..." She started, then closed her mouth tight. She was not about to explain herself to him! She hardly knew him, and he didn't understand. And yet, he somehow did; he was the only one who wanted to listen. "I'm not as hardcore as everyone says. If I ever lost him...if I ever saw him die..."

"So you _are_ afraid." It was more a statement than a question. They stood in silence as she avoided his gaze, thinking that perhaps if she didn't look at him, then he would think otherwise; however, it only seemed to enforce the idea.

"Oh, child," He sighed as he took her hand in his feathered wing. "If love was easy, then they wouldn't call it love, hmm? And if love was easy, then don't you think everyone would have it?"

She looked at him then with a question in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Love isn't for the lazy or the weak. Love takes work. It's for the brave and the fearless. And that's you."

She didn't want to admit it, but he was right. She looked away from him, then back as she smirked. "You really do know people, don't you?"

Mr. Ping shrugged. "Eh, what can I say?"

"May I go see him now?"

He nodded. "Of course." He stepped aside to allow her to step inside. She glanced around the lowly lit kitchen quickly, before stepping up the stairs and knocking on Po's door.

"Yeah, dad?" Po called out.

"Po...Po, it's me."

Silence. Then the twisting of the doorhandle, then an open door. He stood in front of her with big eyes as he looked her over. "Come in," He said gently as he opened the door wider.

She stepped inside the small room and took note of her surroundings. It was simple - a matt on the floor, pots and pans on one of the room, his kung fu relics in the corner, a window on the opposite wall, and kung fu posters hanging on the walls. Silence intruded the room like an uninvited friend, making Po wince as he thought about what he should say. Instead, he stayed quiet, hoping she would say something.

And finally, she did. "Po...your dad is right."

"What do you mean?" He asked, although he was almost certain of the answer. Without meaning to, he glanced down at his scar. She followed his gaze and sighed.

"Po, I'm so stupid."

"What? No, you're - "

"Just listen." She interrupted, then took a deep breath. She kept her eyes to the ground, refusing to look up, afraid to see his reaction. "When I ended our relationship, I wasn't thinking. I was hurting, and everytime I looked at you, all I saw was that day...on the cliff...all I could see was how fragile life really is, and there really is no guarantee for tomorrow. Po, if you ever passed on, I don't think I could ever survive.

"But you're father is right. Love is worth the risk. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. Will you...will you take me back?" She looked up then, and noticed that he was walking towards her. He placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her tightly in his embrace. His fur was soft, and he smelled like spices.

"Do you even have to ask?" He whispered as he placed his lips againist her ear, then kissed it gently. She pulled away to look in his jade green eyes and smiled. "Really? You mean it? After everything I - "

He didn't let her finish, instead, he placed his finger underneath her chin and pulled her face towards her. She closed her eyes, and soon felt his lips pressed against her own. He pulled her in closer, raising his hand up her back and placing his other on her side. Her arms pulled his neck down, pulling his face closer to hers, causing the passion to increase. She hadn't realized how much she had missed up until this moment.

Finally, she pulled apart. She beamed a smile and he replied, "_Dang,_ I've missed you."

He pulled her into a hug, and they two just stood there. She hung her arms around him, and he rested his chin on her head. She took in his sent of spices, and he the sent of jasmine. And as they stood there, time standing to a hault, they were unaware of the fact that a goose was standing outside the open door, viewing every action. And while they only heard each others heartbeat, the goose's comment about grandchildren went unheard.

And as they leaned into kiss once again, they didn't notice how the goose turned to leave as he muttered something about true love.


	15. Value

**A/N:** AN UPDATE! See, I'm not dead! :D I know it's been awhile - but please trust me when I try this story _everyday!_ I have 30 unfinished oneshots on my computer! I try this story so much - because I love it - but writersblock hates my freaking guts. D:

Okay, again, the word doesn't really fit. I wrote this, and then I found a word. :P Cheating, I know! But at least it's an update, right?

GUYS. GUYS. I just saw Kung Fu Panda 2 for the third time in theaters on Saturday! IT WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME! :D

OKAY. NOW. READ. AND. ENJOY.

**Disclaimer:** Does it LOOK like I own KFP?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Value<em>**

* * *

><p><em>It's the monster!<em>

She turns her head, burying her ear against her shoulder in hopes to block out the noise; but it is no use. She could not block out the sound from her head. She stomps fiercely as her thoughts raged on. How dare she think that things would be different? They never would be! Bao Gu considered her a monster – that would never change.

To say she is the savoir of China would be an understatement. But that does not matter – it apparently never mattered! She is a monster.

_I am a monster._

She glares at the iron tree in front of her, as if it was the problem. With fury, she swings her fist, her palm colliding with the tree.

She feels nothing.

She hits the tree again and again, repeating the process over and over in hopes of feeling something, anything at all. She is numb.

She is void of feeling.

She begins to listen to the thoughts her head is screaming: she is a monster. People feel things, people have emotions, people are not machines. She cannot feel, she does not have emotion. She is a machine.

_I am a monster. I am a monster._

_I am a **monster.**_

She looks at her palms and notices the blood dripping to the ground. Instead of caring, she wipes her red stained palms against her thighs.

She still feels nothing.

She is a monster.

But she does not want to be. She wants to prove them wrong. But how? She cannot prove wrong what is right.

Well, what made her a monster?

It was her void of pain, emotion, and feeling. She had always considered that her strength; that was the only way to survive her lifestyle. If she was to allow herself to feel, she would feel pain and _only_ pain. She could never count how many people she lost to death, for it would be too numerous. She instead made herself emotionless, void of any type of feeling, in order to protect her heart.

Her heart is nothing but shattered porcelain pieced together; her armor is platinum.

She is a monster because she has no feeling; she was then a monster because of her strength.

Physical and emotional. Right?

That was why everyone was scared of her when she was a child; because of her brutal, uncontrollable strength. But she isn't that strong.

Is she?

She glares at the tree again and takes a step back, reading to knock it over. She takes a moment as she breathes slowly, then runs up and punches the tree as hard as she can.

No feeling.

However, the trunk is split in two, and the tree comes crashing down. She gasps her breathes, breathing heavily as the realization hits her hard. She is a monster.

_I am a monster._

She falls down on her knees, hugging her arms around herself. She wants to prove them all wrong, she is no monster!

But they are all right.

_No,_ she tries to tell herself. _I am no monster._

_You are a monster._

_No, I am no monster._ She needs to prove them wrong, she caves it. And so she allows herself to feel emotion.

It comes like a brick, hitting her hard. She feels tears pricking her eyes, and instead of forcing them down, like she did everyday that passed, she allows them to flow, and flow they do. She hugs herself tighter as her tears fall to the earth.

She feels pain.

It hurts. But it's a feeling. She is not numb. She has emotion.

She is not a monster.

She begins to sob. She yells out in anguish, her shoulder shaking so hard she falls over. She lays her face on the cool earth, her tears making mud on the ground. But she does not care.

She has emotion.

She is no monster.

But no matter how many times she tells herself, she is still a monster. She will and always will be.

_I am no monster._

_No, you **are** a monster._

* * *

><p>He hears a loud crash. Startled, he sprints to the sound, only to find her on her knees. He stands away, just watching, when a sudden sob escapes her lips, and she falls on her face. He rushes to her side quickly.<p>

He is almost afraid at first. How would she react? He had never seen her like this before! He had never seen her cry! She is courageous; she never let anyone see her emotions.

And now he sees her crying, how would she react if he comforted her? Another sobs escapes her lips, and he forgets about his worry. He sits down at her side and pulls her into him with one swift motion of his arms. She is now in his lap, her face buried in his chest with his arms around her. He no longer hears her, but her shoulders begin to shake uncontrollably with silent sobs.

"What's wrong?" He whispers against her ear. Her response is a sob, and he pulls her closer into his chest. He begins to stroke her back, his hand moving in small circles as a massaging motion. Her sobs die down, and her shoulders shake less. Her heavy breathing becomes hiccups, causing him to grin softly.

"What's wrong?" He repeats again, this time she is calm, and he hopes she will respond. She does, but with a question he never expected. "Po, do you think I'm a monster?"

He is appalled by the question. "Of course not! You're not a monster, Tigress!"

She does not say anything, which frightens him. Does she really think she's a monster? She is nowhere near it!

"Tigress, you're a hero. You're a strong, beautiful, extraordinary fighter!"

"Exactly," She mutters. "A fighter, a warrior. A monster."

"No!" He exclaims. He sighs in frustration, trying to figure out the best way to convince her she is no monster. "Fighter and monster aren't even in the same category! Fighters fight for what's right and just. Monsters destroy for no reason. There's this saying, 'a solider doesn't fight because he hates the person in front of him, but because he loves those behind him.'"

"But do I have a reason?" She whispers against his chest, and he can barely hear her.

"Tigress, you're the savoir of China - !"

"That doesn't matter!" She yells, pulling away from him in order to look him in the face. "It never mattered! I could save China a million times, and people would still look at me the same! With fear in their eyes! Like I'm a monster – because that's what I am! I'm nothing but a monster!"

"Stop saying that!" He yells in return, taking her shoulders firmly. "You're not a monster! You're beautiful!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"One person's opinion doesn't matter in the weight of many." She whispers venomly, causing a stake to drive through his heart. He whimpers for a moment, shocked at her response, but then glares at her firmly, with determination in his eyes.

"Tigress, who cares about your past? You can't let it distract you from your future!"

"What future?" Her voice rises, and she glares. "I have no future!"

"You're a freaking kung fu master! Of course you have a future!"

"What happens if I get wounded?" She points out, glaring at him as she continued on. "What if I can never do kung fu again? Where would that lead me? I know nothing else!"

He remains quiet, thinking over her point, and she thinks she has won the argument. But instead, with eyes looking at the ground, he says, "But that doesn't make you a monster."

"No, it doesn't," She agrees, and he thinks he is the winner. But instead, she says, "Being a monster makes me a monster. I cannot feel, I have no emotion; I am a machine with brute force and strength. That's what makes me a monster."

"So, you're strong. Big freaking deal! But you have emotion, you feel!"

"How would you know?" She asks with a glare.

"Because I've seen you! I've seen you smile, I've seen you laugh – two minutes ago I saw you cry!" He grabs her shoulders again and looks her deep in the eyes. "Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you've never felt a single emotion in your whole life?"

She remains quiet, and then pulls her eyes away from his intense gaze.

"That's what I thought," He mutters. "You have emotion; you're just strong, that's all. You're beautiful, Tigress. And to let anyone say you're not would be the end of your happiness. Don't let them steal your happiness, because it's what makes you beautiful."

She frowns, letting his words sink in. After a moment, she nods. "I suppose you're right."

He grins. "Good, I'm glad you see the truth now."

She shakes her head, smirking as she looks up at him. They simply stare, caught in a trace with goofy smiles on their faces. After a moment of this bliss, he says, "Perhaps we should head back."

She nods, and she steps up from his lap, then helps him to stand. He begins to walk towards the Jade Palace, when he notices that she hasn't even taken a step forward.

He turns and says, "You coming?"

She nods. "Yes, eventually."

He walks over to her again, with concern in his eyes as he takes her hand. "Is everything alright? Are you – "

He is interrupted by the action of her lips against his cheek. Her touch is soft, sending a burst of heat from his face through his entire body. She smiles at him and says, "Thanks for everything."

"You're, uh, you're welcome." He stutters, still shocked from her action. She smirks again, then begins walking towards the Jade Palace. After a delay, his body finally gets him to move, and he catches up with her.

Riskily, he takes up her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. He is not sure why, but he expects a slap to the face. But instead, she gives his hand a gentle squeeze, and this time the burst of heat starts from his hands and expands through his whole body.

It boosts his pride and bravery, causing him to step closer to her and whisper against her ear. "You're beautiful."

Unexpectedly, she turns away, with a blush on her face. He grins and pulls her in closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leans her head against his chest, under her neck, and he can hear her sighing contently.

And suddenly, reason clicks. It sounds like Oogway, as if he is a spector floating beside her ear. Reason tells her there is no possible way she is a monster.

Because she is feeling love.


	16. Lead

**A/N:** I'M BACK. That wasn't even that long. I'm actually impressed with myself - dunno about you, though. O_O

Once again, the word has absolutely nothing to do with the oneshot. I have writersblock, and so I write a random story, then find a random word from my list that somewhat goes with it. So. Heh. I tried. :D

It's not very fluffy, because this happens after the first movie: this is my explanation to how from KFP1 she hated him, and then in KFP2 she was his bestest friend. She was so loyal and loving to the guy, it made me wonder what exactly happened. So I wrote this. 8D

Kay. Please enjoy. :)

*KUNG FU PANDA: LEGENDS OF AWESOMENESS PREMIERES TOMORROW AT 5:30 ON NICK. I DON'T HAVE CABLE, SO I CAN'T WATCH IT, WHICH MAKES ME SAD - BUT YOU SHOULD WATCH IT. :D*

**Disclaimer:** Do you actually think I own KFP? REALLY. COME ON.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lead<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Remember, the bandits in these mountains know nothing of kung fu; but they are smart. What they lack in strength, they make up in genius. <em>

Those words had been here advice to him, and she had made the mistake of not taking it for herself. Instead, she ignored it, thinking she could handle it; but that proved to be her downfall.

It had all started when Zeng arrived with a message from the Traders Village, asking for political assistance. Receiving the message, Grand Master Shifu sent his smartest political student to the village: Tigress. However, he also sent his worst political student along with her, in hopes that he would learn something: Po.

She had shaken her head and rolled her eyes, thinking that nothing would be accomplished. After all, he knew nothing about politics! But the two left the next day, walking quickly to get to the village in as little time as possible, which was a day's journey away.

As they were about the approach the mountains, Po cried, "Yeah! We're moving like a _boss!"_

Rolling her eyes, she stepped out in front of him, causing him to halt. "We're about to cross the Bandit Territory."

"They've got their own territory?" He asked, his voice faltering.

"Yes," She said, then continued on. "This is there favorite place. They hide behind large rocks and on high ground."

"Hmm," He muttered, sounding frightened. "That's good to know."

"Listen," She said, sternly, causing him to look at up at her quickly. "They're just bandits—easy to handle. But remember, the bandits in these mountains know nothing of kung fu; but they _are_ smart. What they lack in strength, they make up in genius."

"Right," He said, pumping himself up, as he jumped up and down. "No skills, but smarts. Got it! Just gotta out smart 'em and kick their butts!"

She turned away, ignoring his comments as she led him onto the rocky path. Hours passed, and still no sign of bandits. He figured that they would pass through without seeing a single bandit.

Then her ear twitched.

Suddenly, from behind rocks, jumped out around a dozen bandits, all different species of animals. He was ready, and he began to attack each bandit that attacked him with ease.

She was the same way. She fought hard, holding her own as one bandit after another came after her. She had everything under control. Until that is, she relaxed. She let her guard down. She misjudged.

She did not follow her own advice.

She lost her footing; she only faulted slightly, if only for a second, but it was already too late. The bandit behind her kicked his feet underneath her, tripping her as the bandit in front of her pushed against her chest.

She was falling off the cliff.

She threw her arms up, as if hoping to catch something, and her legs began to flail around. This was it. This was the end.

She was going to die.

She was caught in midair. She felt grip on her wrists, then a tight pull on her arms, making her gasp in pain. She looked up bewildered, and even more so when she saw it was Po.

He laid on his stomach, hovering over the cliff, a pained expression on his face with closed eyes. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He gave her a wistful smile, as if it was his way of telling her to hold on tight.

She hung there, unable to do anything but look at him with a dumbfounded expression on her face. So many thoughts were running through her mind, though only seconds passed. But the thought that kept returning screamed in her mind, _he's risking his life for mine._

She gasped suddenly as she saw a bandit walk up to Po's body with authority. He was a tall boar and was obviously the leader of the mountain bandits. He held a spear in his hand as he sneered at her. She gasped again, then glared, hoping he could physically feel it. Instead, he laughed, causing Po to suddenly notice his presence.

He looked up at the boar with fear in his eyes, then looked down at her. He gave her a wistful smile as he muttered, "Sorry."

He closed his eyes. He was accepting death.

She muttered a soft, _No,_ as she shook her head. She couldn't describe her shock. He was willing to die _for her! _He was _going_ to die for her!

But it couldn't be over. She wouldn't let it be over.

Thinking quickly, and praying that Po was stronger than she thought, she kicked hard against the mountain cliff's side, breaking a chunk of rock off. She caught it on the top of her foot, kicked her foot up, and with the rock in the air, she kicked it hard.

She hit her target. The rock hit the boar straight in the face, causing him to drop his spear, and fall off the cliff. His screams faded away into pure silence.

"Retreat!" Called a bandit, and with sounds of scuffling feet and loud voices, the bandits left, leaving only silence in their place.

Moments passed, and his arms suddenly twitched and began to shake. "Po?" She called. "Can you lift me up?"

"Probably not," He said with gritted teeth. She thought of a plan, the called back, "Hold on tight."

Without much thought, he did what she said. Suddenly, she pulled against his arms, causing him to grunt in pain, as she stepped against the mountain, pulled against his arms once again, then kicked off the rocky edge and flipped back into safe grounds.

She helped him stand up quickly. He groaned and began to stretch. He suddenly chuckled as he said, "My arms feel like noodles."

_He's joking,_ she thought. _And moments ago he almost died! All because of __**me.**_

She wanted to thank him, but the words stuck to her throat. She tried to open her mouth, but it wouldn't listen. She had to thank him – it was the least she could do! He was willing to die for her; he was _going_ to die for her.

And she couldn't even say thanks?

"Po." She said, causing him to stop talking and turn to her.

"Yeah, Tigress?"

Her mouth began to move, but no sound came out. The phrase _thank you _stuck to her throat. She suddenly said quickly, "We need to hurry if we are to be at the Traders Village by night."

"Oh. Right. Of course. Guess those bandits got us off schedule? Ah, well! We're on our way now!"

And the two continued their journey one, with a smile on his face and a frown and a hidden shed tear on hers.

* * *

><p>"Are you mad at me or something?"<p>

She looked up at him. "No," She said quickly, then looked back at the fire.

"Then why have you been ignoring me?"

She closed her eyes, wishing that he hadn't brought up such a raw topic. She sat on the cold earth, leaning against a stray log, with him doing the same to her right. They sat in front of a fire, with the night sky above and trees surrounding them.

They had made it to the Traders Village safely. They spent the night in the nearest inn (separate rooms, of course), then set to work by meeting with the village leaders the following morning. They spent that day and the next working out political issues. When they had finished, they left the village right away, hoping to make it to the Jade Palace by nightfall.

But by twilight, Tigress had insisted they make camp, not wanting to risk being caught in Bandit Territory at nightfall. However, the backpack of supplies Po had originally carried had been taken by the bandits, meaning they had no camping supplies.

So here they were now. Sitting side by side against a log by a fire, ignoring each other. She hadn't spoken with him since the bandit attack.

"I'm not ignoring you," She said, but knew she was lying through her teeth.

"Yeah, you are!" He knew she was lying, too. "You haven't talked to me since the Bandit attack. Is everything alright?"

"Of course," She said quickly, avoiding his eye gaze. He scooted closer to her, their legs now touching. He nudged her slightly, causing her to look up at him. He smiled as he said, "You might be the greatest kung fu warrior ever, but you can't lie. At all."

She opened her mouth to protest, but after a moment of thought, she knew he was right. She couldn't lie; he saw right through her.

"You can tell me what's bothering you," He said, putting his arm around her shoulders, then squeezed her left shoulder supportively. "You can trust me."

And without realizing her, her face showed her emotions: shock. Her jaw dropped, and she audibly gasped. How was he able to do this? To…to _care_ for her! Only months before, she had hated him. She had called him nasty names, and showed her obvious distaste for the guy. He had forgiven her: _just like that. _And now he wanted to comfort her.

_First his life, now his time._

She looked away from his face, trying to search for the right words to say. She hated talking about herself more than anything else. Not only did it make her feel weak, she knew no one really cared about her; people were only curious.

But what about him?

She looked back up at him again to see honest concern in his eyes, causing her to gasp once again. He was concerned for her!

"You can trust me, Tigress," He said sincerely. And for a moment, she wanted to. She wanted to trust him, she wanted to be able to tell him everything.

But could she afford to?

Could she afford _not_ to?

"Po," She said, keeping her eyes on the blazing fire and her voice emotionless. "We almost died today."

"Well, yeah, but we didn't – "

"We got lucky, panda," She said sternly. "If it hadn't been for you, I would have died today."

"It was nothing, really – "

"How can you say that?" She interrupted as she turned to face him, causing him to blink. "Po, you saved my life! You risked your own life for mine! You were about to die for me! How can you say that it's nothing?"

He was silent as he let her words sink again. Suddenly feeling awkward, she turned away. She shook off his arm scooted away from him. "I apologize. I did not mean to – "

Before she could finish, he had wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She sat frozen, unable to do anything but breathe. She could not remember the last time she had been hugged.

It was potentially her first hug ever, in all her thirty years…

He whispered, his lips against her ears. "I'd gladly give up my life for you."

"Why?" She gasped out, turning to look at him, visibily shocked.

He smiled genuinely as he whispered sweetly, "You're my friend, and isn't that what friends do for each other?"

"You consider me a friend? After everything I've done to you?"

He smiled as he pulled her in closer. Her head now rested on his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head. "Yesterday is history, Tigress. Yesterday is history."

She smiled against him, allowing herself to relax into his embrace. He had forgiven her, and she suddenly felt free. She could trust him; she could love him.

"Po?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," She said, taking a deep breath of his scent and smiling. "For everything you've done for me."

He simply sighed contently, muttering to himself, "And it won't end tonight."

At that moment, she promised herself she would be as good a friend to him as he was to her. She was going to protect him at all costs, valuing his life and sacrificing her own. She was going to be trusting, just as she could trust him.

And she was going to love him, like how he loved her. That night, he accepted her. From that night on, she loved him.


	17. State

**A/N:** WOOT. AN UPDATE. Okay, I'm noticing lately that my oneshots are sad and serious - and almost always about Tigress. I'm sorry. No, really, I am. This oneshot is still sad, but I tried to make it more focused on Po. I dunno if I succeeded, but I tried. :D

*IS ANYONE WATCHING KUNG FU PANDA: LEGENDS OF AWESOMENESS? Honestly, I find that show so freaking hilarious. I wish Po was less of a jerk, though. D: But, hey! The Furious Five are serious the funniest characters ever. XD GO WATCH IT RIGHT NOW ONLINE (well...after you finish my oneshot...8D)*

**Disclaimer:** Pfft. Right.

* * *

><p><em><strong>State<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I don't look that bad, do I?" She replied with a smirk. "The Soothsayer said I was coming along nicely."<p>

Even in her pain, she was joking. He smiled wistfully as he leaned against the doorframe. He couldn't help but think of the horrific events that had happened just a week prior; he saw her limp body in front of him once again.

She noticed his distressed look and set aside the scroll she was reading. "Po? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" His head came up as he forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just wanted to see how you're doing."

"Oh, yes, the doorframe will tell you more than I ever could," She replied with a smirk, which then was replaced with a frown as she used her hand to call him closer. "You can come in. I'm not contagious or anything."

"What? Oh, I know! I was just…" He trailed, not having a good excuse as he walked towards her floor mat.

There was a certain barrack for the doctor's station, which had multiple rooms. Tigress was currently in the recovery room, with was a plain room with a simple floor mat and two random stools in the corner.

He picked a random stool and brought it beside her mat. He sat down and sighed as he looked her over.

He wasn't going to lie; she looked terrible. Her right eye and nose were bruised, and her lip was fat and swollen – not to mention the numerous cuts and scratches she had across her face. Her back was scarred and inflamed; she was not wearing her usual red vest, but instead nothing but a white linen wrap around her chest, exposing her shoulders and her stomach.

It was true what the Soothsayer had said; she was progressing nicely. She looked considerably better compared to when she was first brought to the Soothsayer.

"You were just what?" She asked, bringing back to reality.

"What? Oh, I was just…surveying the room. Making sure it was good enough for you to be, uh, in."

"Thanks, and if you were a good liar, I would believe that." She said with a smirk, causing him to give a small smile. After a moment of silence, she sighed, losing the smirk and replacing it with a frown. "Po, why are you really here?"

"I told you: I came to see how you were doing."

"You did the same thing last hour, and the hour before that. Nothing's changed."

He shrugged it off, "You never know."

She raised an eyebrow, but he simply looked away. Moments of silenced passed, and she smirked, replying, "You know, you're not much company."

He then looked at her. He could feel his heart break within him. It was his fault she was in this state. If only he had stayed with her! He never should have left her! He shouldn't have listened when she insisted he should leave. If he had only stayed, she wouldn't be in this pain!

Every time he looked at her, he was reminded of her critical state just a week before. He kept seeing her abandoned, broken, _lifeless_ body, and feeling nothing but guilt, as all he could was hold her in his arms as he waited.

"Po? Why are you…?" She started, but then paused. She looked him over, trying to figure out his expression. She had seen that expression before; not on him, but one someone else – but where?

And then she remembered. She met that look everywhere she went: fear. Wide eyes and open jaws were the faces that had always greeted her. It had started when she was just a cub, too young to understand what the expression meant; all she knew was that was how people greeted her: staring, then turning their backs to her.

It had never left her. The look still inhabited many as she passed by. She could feel her heart twist and wretch. She could feel it wither inside her. She did not mind to see the look of fear, for she was used to it; what affected her was to see the look on his face.

She looked away quickly, unable to even be near him anymore. "Go."

He blinked, coming out from his flashback. "What?"

"I said leave."

"Why?"

"Go!"

"Is something wrong? I – "

"JUST GO!" She yelled, twisting to look at him, then looking away quickly.

"I'm not leaving you again!" He yelled back, shocking her and causing her to look up at him again. He took a deep breath, then continued, "Not now, not ever again."

"I can handle myself," She said quietly, yet stubbornly, as she looked up at him, then darted her eyes away. She knew he wasn't talking about just staying the room.

"Oh, yeah, you can handle yourself _real _good!" He replied, sarcasm and bitter venom coating his words, something that was unexpected of him, making her blink. He regretted saying it, but as he looked over her once more, and seeing her sores and scars, he would not take it back.

"It isn't like that, Po, and you know it!"

"But it is!" He argued, glaring at her, as if that would prove his point. "What's the difference? You almost died!"

"I've almost died before," She said stubbornly, although she knew that it really did not help her side of the argument.

"I could have been there!" He shouted, and she understood then. He felt responsible, and he regretted not being there.

She was tempted to yell, but instead took a deep breath. She needed to make him understand. "Po, your presence would not have made a difference – "

"But it could of!"

"But it _wouldn't_ have!" She insisted, then took another deep breath and spoke in a soothing voice, trying her best to calm him down. "If you had been with me, you would have been captured and tortured just like me – and even more so since you're the Dragon Warrior!"

"But I could of tried!" He insisted, stepping up from his stool, then getting down on his knees beside her mat. "I could have fought beside you, and then I could have been with you!"

He wasn't understanding! She was tempted to groan, but instead ignored the impulse. She had to make him understand. She took his hand in her own, holding it tightly on her lap, looking him in the eyes. "I went in there alone for a reason; I knew what was going to happen to me."

His eyes went wide. "So why did you go? You didn't have – "

"But I did," She interrupted. "Someone had to go, and I'd rather it be me than you or any of the Five."

"But we could have all come! We could have all helped you fight! Then you wouldn't have been captured!"

"And if we had all been captured?" She said with a raised eyebrow, instantly silencing him. She shook her head, "No, I couldn't live with myself."

"We've been captured before!"

"But have you been tortured before?"

He could feel his blood run cold, instantly freezing him in place. All he could do was blink as he remembered finding her alone, and then watching as his imagination suddenly saw her tied up, unable to do anything but take the pain. He graphically envisioned each blow to the face and each whip to her back.

"I could have been with you!" He persisted, bringing her hand up against his heart, as if to apply emphasis.

She looked him square in the eye, her voice level and emotionless. "I don't think you understand. Po, how many times have you been tortured before?"

He remained silent, looking away from her. She said sternly, "Answer me, Po."

"Zero."

"Right," She said, although his eyes still were avoiding hers. She let go of his hands in order to turn his chin gently towards her face again. "And for as long as I possibly can, I will keep it that way."

He took her hand that was lifting his chin, holding it in his own. He lifted her hand up to his lips, kissing the back of her hand. "I understand. But…I don't ever want you to face it alone."

"But I can, Po."

"But I don't want you to have to." He said, giving her a small smile, which caused her to give one of her own.

_I'm so glad she's all right,_ he thought to himself, causing his smile to widen. "Tigress? I don't know what I'd do without you."

She opened her mouth to respond, but was unable to, for he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He pulled away slowly, but then smiled back at her. She beamed a smile, something he hadn't seen her do in days. "As cheesy as this sounds, I'm so glad you're in my life."

He smirked, "Sounded like cheddar."

She snorted, "Wow, way to ruin a touchy-feely moment."

"Come on, you thought it was funny," He replied, then paused as he thought it over. "Actually, it wasn't funny, was it?"

"Nope."

"Okay then."

After a moment of comfortable silence, the two just smiling at each other, she suddenly frowned. "Po?"

"Yeah?"

She opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. She tried once more time, but again closed her mouth. "I…what I want to say is…I lo…" She huffed a breath, as if she was upset that she could not just come out and say it. "I love you, Po."

He beamed as smile, the brightest she had ever seen before. His eyes began to dance as he kissed her forehead again, and then whispered in her ear, "I love you, Tigress. More than life itself."

He sat beside her on the mat, leaning against the wall for back support. She leaned against his side, her head resting on his shoulders. The two sat there in silence, hands intertwined, just enjoying the moment.

"I won't ever leave you alone, Tigress," He promised. "Not ever."

She smiled as she buried her face into his neck, breathing in his scent. And silently to herself, she made him the same promise. She was never going to leave him; for she would go through hell itself for him.


	18. Overseas

**A/N:** Yay! Update! This story's kind of a strange one: it has more of a story feel, and actually has numerous points. I just wrote it. XD Also, the word doesn't really relate, seeing as Po doesn't actually go overseas. But I think of travel, which he did - so hey! Sue me! :P

Also, the emperor is left animal-name-less. I didn't know what species he should be - I imagined a peacock (or some from), but hey! It reminded me too much of Shen. O_O

_Yǒnggǎn de xīn_ means braveheart.

Okay, last thing. I know not everyone is religious, but I have a prayer request for a friend of mine. :)

READ. :D

**Disclaimer:** Yup. Totally own KFP - in my dreams.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Overseas<strong>_

* * *

><p>Monkey sighed. "You know, I didn't think I would actually miss him this much."<p>

Mantis nodded as the goose servant placed a plate of steaming tofu in front of him. He looked down, frowning as he compared the substance on his plate to that of Po's wondrous noodles. "Me, too."

"Don't worry," Viper spoke up with a smile on her face. "He'll be back in a few weeks!"

"That's too long, Viper!" Monkey said. "You know how silent the Training Hall was today! I can't go on without him!"

Crane smirked. "You'll be fine; we all will be. Sure, we miss Po – but hey! I bet he's missing us, too!"

Tigress silently sat at the table, using a chopstick to play with her tofu. She was in no mood to eat; it was so strange. How was it that the panda affected her from so far away? She had never felt like this before. Sure, she had missed people – but never to this extent. It was as if half of her was missing, and she was craving for its return.

"Tigress?" Viper said softly, noticing her friend's saddening composure. "Is everything all right?"

Tigress looked up at her friend, and then noticed how all the other masters were staring at her. She sat up straight, back to her serious composure and frown. "Of course."

"Don't worry, Tigress," Monkey said, sighing. "We all miss Po."

"What makes you think I would miss _him?"_ She sneered. The four masters just looked at her and one another skeptically. They had known her for at least fifteen years – they all saw through her façade. She was defensive.

"Fact is," She continued on, digging herself deeper into the problem, only proving her then speculated defensive front. "I'm glad he's gone."

"Say whatever you want, Tigress," Mantis spoke up, speaking what was on the four masters' minds. "But we know the truth."

She glared at the insect, hoping to scare him into backing down. It worked with so many others, but not with the masters she had lived with so long. Instead, he continued on, "We see the way you guys get along."

"What do you mean?" She spat, her arms crossed against her chest and a glare plastered on her face. But there was no denying it from anyone in the room: it was an act, and she was curious as to what they knew about her.

"All Mantis is saying," Viper interjected, trying to ease the escalating tension in the room. "is that you and Po have been getting along really well lately. I'd even say you guys were becoming friends – it's normal to miss people like that!"

Tigress knew where they were all coming from; but understanding didn't matter. They had angered her, and she was still. Unsure of what to say, she simply stood up and made her way to the door, her mind made up to leave.

But as she stepped through the doorframe, Zeng suddenly flew in front of her, yelling as he halted an inch before he crashed into her, just barely avoiding a collision. "Apologies, Master Tigress!"

She stepped back, allowing him into the kitchen. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all," He answered, giving her a reassuring smile. "I just have letters from Po."

"No way!" Mantis exclaimed, jumping over to Zeng. Monkey followed, chuckling as he said, "You mean that big lug thought of us?"

Zeng reached into his pouch and pulled out five scrolls. He opened each one, reading the first line to see which scroll belonged to whom, then handed them out accordingly.

"Me?" Tigress muttered as Zeng handed her a scroll, but then opened it quickly.

The kitchen was filled with silence as each master read their own scroll, with moments of laughter erupting.

Crane finished first, laughing as he said, "Man, I do miss that guy."

Viper set her scroll down, smiling as well. "I'm glad everything is going well."

Monkey began to laugh as he set down his scroll. "Po wrote me how he accidentally insulted the emperor's right hand man."

"No way!" Mantis said. "He told me how he spilled his noodle broth on his pants and everyone thought he peed himself."

"You're kidding?" Monkey said as he laughed. Mantis then opened his scroll and read aloud the story Po had written to him, causing everyone in the room to burst out into laughter as they imagined the poor panda's experience.

All, except for Tigress.

She stared down at the scroll, her eyes scanning the page over and over, although it did not change her expression, which was that of fear, excitement, and confusion.

She rushed out of the room as fast as she could without a second thought.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Master!" called out each master as they stepped from their rooms after hearing the morning gong.<p>

Shifu glanced at them all, noticing two missing. One was Po, but who was…?

Tigress.

His eyebrows rose, confused as to the missing Tigress, who had never woken up late in her lifetime at the palace.

"Master," Viper said, giving a bow as she slithered towards him. "I'm worried about Tigress. I don't know where she is."

His eyebrows rose once more, shocked and even slightly terrified to hear she was missing. "What do you know, Viper?"

"She left sometime during supper and didn't return." Viper answered, genuine worry laced in her voice. Shifu nodded, then turned to the other masters. "Go and begin your training, I will be there shortly."

The remaining Furious Five masters bowed respectfully, then left. Shifu thought to himself as he turned to search for Tigress.

He knew exactly where she would be.

* * *

><p>He was right; she was in the forest of ironwood trees. He walked up behind her, watching her as she swung her arms fiercely at the tree. Her form was horrible and off, and all she did was hit the tree as hard as she could, causing it to, after multiple hits, fall to the ground.<p>

"I knew I would find you here," he finally said. She jumped at the sound of his voice, turning around quickly. He sighed to himself, knowing for sure that something was wrong now. Out of all his students, Tigress had the best form and the best hearing; when both were off, she wasn't concentrated, meaning she was concentrated on something else.

"Master," She said as she bowed low. He examined her, noticing the dark bags underneath her eyes, tattered fur, and the dried blood on her knuckles. She looked exhausted and in pain, but tried her best to hide it; although she could not hide it well from him, now matter how hard she tried.

"Viper told me you were missing," Shifu stated. She turned around, looking at the tree she had just struck down.

"Not missing, Master. I just wished to train more."

He raised an eyebrow. "You have been out here all night?"

She nodded. They stood in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. He looked over her again, and he saw her emotions as if he was reading it off a page. He was unsure as to whether it was because he had known her for so long – because he had raised her – or because she was not hiding them like she normally did; she was still trying, although her façade was so apparent that he almost felt sorry for it.

"Tigress? What's wrong?" He asked, causing her to look at him. She opened her mouth, as if to respond with an answer, but then locked her jaw quickly. She glared for a moment, then made her face unreadable.

"Nothing, Master. All is well."

"Lying gets one no where but further into darkness." He replied profoundly, but it did not effect her. He sighed, looking away from her as he spoke with honesty, "I know you have no reason to trust me, but I would hope that if something is really plaguing you, you would be able to speak with me about it. While you cannot admit it to your master," He looked up at her, giving a soft smile. "perhaps you can to your father?"

Her jaw dropped, visibly shocked at his words. "What made you change your mind? You were always master, never father."

Her words pierced his heart, although he knew she was right. He had never shown her the love she needed; he had refused her allowance to call him father – it was master. Their relationship was strictly that of business. But he had always loved her; his love was buried deep down his heart, refusing himself the permission to feel it for years. He thought he was protecting her; he thought he was saving her from the mistake that Tai-Lung had made.

But not only was she nothing like his son, and it was his fault for believing for a moment that she was; and to top off that mistake, his lack of love did more damage than Tai-Lung ever had done.

While he had hurt innocent people, she was constantly killing herself inside.

"I know of my mistake," He said, leaning heavily against his staff. "I was no father to you, and it is cruel of me to suddenly want to be so late in life." He sighed, looking up hopefully at her. "But life is not yet over. I still have a chance, if you will give me one."

She remained silent, her eyes avoiding his. He looked her over, hoping that she would give him that chance he so wanted. She turned her back to him, and he could feel his heart break.

But then, surprising him, she said as she sat down on the cool earth, "Father, what is love?"

He could feel his heart twist inside him. Her thirty-first year was approaching soon, and she did not even understand love? He felt guilt flood over him, as if he was drowning and without oxygen. He walked over to her, sitting beside her. "Love is a grand emotion."

"Emotion?" She questioned, although more to herself. She looked down at her hands: a simple reminder of the fact that she could not feel anything, which included emotions.

"Yes, but not just." He continued on. "Love is an emotion, an action, and it is a lifestyle."

"How do you know when it's real?" She asked.

He thought over it a moment, realizing that he was not the person to ask. He had told himself long ago to withhold all but necessary emotion. When Oogway had brought him to the Jade Palace when he was a young boy, he had wanted to prove himself; thus started the long process of lessening his emotions. But it was Tai-Lung who had changed all that, and he had willed himself to love.

And it had been Tai-Lung who had managed to harden Shifu's heart even more than it had been before. And now, he realized, that the only person who was effected by this was not him, but Tigress.

He sighed. "I wish I had all the answers, _Yǒnggǎn de xīn_, but I do not. However, I know for a fact that when love is real, it is known. There is no real explanation, but it as if you just know it."

He finished, then looked over at her. She was looking down at her hands, her eyes blinking as she let his words sink in. He raised his eyebrows in query, suddenly curious as to her reasoning behind her questions.

"Tigress? Why do you ask?"

The silence between them seemed to last an eon, as all she could do was look at her hands and blink. "I'm not sure." She said slowly, as if each word said was processed as she did so. "I do not know what love is."

Unsure of how to respond, he asked, "What makes you suddenly curious? You have never asked of it before."

"I asked myself these questions before," She stated, causing his heart to break within him. But she shook her head, then said slowly. "Father, what if someone told you that they love you? What do you do?"

"What is this really about?" He asked instead, causing her to look away from him. He frowned, thinking he had caused her to withdraw into her emotional shell. Instead, she handed him a scroll.

"What's this?" He asked as he opened it, scanning the words written.

"It's a scroll from Po." She stated, then looked away as she answered. "He told me he loves me, father."

Shifu was silent as he let his daughter's words sink in. He thought about it, and it did seem like a possibility. The way the panda always encouraged her, was always near her, trying his best to impress her. Thinking it over, Shifu realized that there could be no better man that Shifu had met that would be better for Tigress. Po understood her and accepted her, something that few people were capable of doing, or even trying.

But how did she feel about it?

"Do you love him back?"

Her face changed, an uncharacteristic emotion taking over. She looked like a little child as she hugged her knees against herself. "I don't know." Her voice cracked, and she buried her face into her knees.

"Oh, my dear," He muttered softly as he stroked the back of her head.

"I don't know, father," She mumbled into her knees. "I don't know what I feel, because it's so foreign to me."

He sighed. "That is my fault, child. But you know it's never too late."

She looked up at him, and he gasped softly as he saw the tears in her eyes. Suddenly filled with compassion, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She suddenly lost hold of her emotions, sobbing on his shoulders as he held her close.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered into her ear, repeating it every few seconds. Moments passed as he listened to her sobs become hiccupping breaths. When she was ready, she pulled away, rubbing her eyes quickly.

"I'm sorry, Master," She said hurriedly. "I did not meant to – "

He held up a hand, silencing her. "You must pick our battles; and battles are emotional ones, too. One must decide when it is best to cry, and you needed to. _Never_ apologize for your emotions, Tigress. Do you hear me, child?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes, I understand."

"Good," He said as he smiled at her, which she then returned. Moments passed between them, when his smile suddenly widened as he picked up the scroll. "So, about Po…"

"What about him?" She asked, suddenly having a shy smile on her lips, something Shifu had never seen before.

"How does he make you feel?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but stopped as she tried to get her thoughts into words. She suddenly smiled, then frowned, then smiled once more. "I cannot explain it into words."

He chuckled. "Then perhaps it is love."

* * *

><p>"Dragon Warrior,"<p>

Po suddenly jumped at the sound of the voice. He spun around quickly, and noticing it was the emperor that had spoken to him, and he bowed deeply. "Your Majesty."

The emperor bowed his head. He walked beside Po, who was staring off at the sunset.

"Is something on your mind, Dragon Warrior?" Asked the Emperor.

"What? Oh, well, yeah – but everything's fine!"

The emperor smirked as he raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you will tell me the truth now?"

Po opened his mouth, then sighed. "Well, my emperor, I kind of did something really dumb."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I sent a letter to someone…someone very awesome. And, well, I kind of…I told her I love her."

"Is this a problem?"

"Yeah!" Po said as he headpalmed.

The emperor blinked. "Is it not true?"

"Well, it's true! I mean, I meant it. But – "

"Then why is it a problem, hmm?" The emperor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because she probably doesn't love me back," Po replied glumly. The compassionate emperor placed a hand on the panda's back as he gave a supporting smile.

"Will you ever know if you never find out?"

"I suppose not."

"Well, my friend, then perhaps it is time to find out."

Po gasped, his eyes going wide. "But what if she totally hates my guts now?" he groaned as he kicked his foot dejectedly. "I never should I written it in that letter! I – "

"Watch your words, my friend," The emperor interrupted. "You sound as if you are apologizing for your emotions; never apologize for feeling, Po."

Po nodded. "I understand." He bowed deeply, "Thanks, Your Highness."

"But I thank you, Dragon Warrior, for visiting my palace. And good luck and prosperity for your future – and with this young lady whom you fancy – my friend."

* * *

><p>Po took a deep breath. 'Here goes everything,'<p>

He stepped inside the kitchens to see the Furious Five members, save for Tigress, around the table, frowning at their tofu.

"Hey, guys," He called cheerfully.

"Po!" They called in unison, then flooded the comments as each embraced Po and welcomed him back.

"How was your visit with the emperor, Po?" Crane asked.

Po beamed a smile. "Awesome! You know, the emperor is a cool guy!"

"So, Po, did everyone actually think you peed your pants?" Mantis exclaimed, causing Po to cry out and begin the story.

Unbeknown to him, Tigress suddenly arrived. She leaned against the doorframe with a frown on her face. This was it, she was going to tell Po how she felt.

Without realizing it, she began to rub her fur down, trying to better her image. He had been gone for three weeks, and she wanted to look good. Viper smirked as she tapped Po, motioning for him to turn around. He did, suddenly pausing his story as he gaped at her.

"Welcome back, Po," She said, giving a warm smile.

He returned her smile with one of his own. "I'm glad to be back."

There was a moment of silence a the two stared at once another. Finally, she said, "Po, do you have a moment?"

He nodded quickly, and she motioned for him to follow her. He did so, and she led him in silence to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom: it felt like the longest moment of Po's life.

"So, how has life been for you?" He asked, trying to make small talk as she sat down with her back leaning against the tree.

"Fine," She stated, and he knew that was the end of the conversation. He sat beside her and waited for her to say something. As moments passed, and they had still said nothing, he asked, "Did you get my letter?"

She nodded, although didn't respond beyond that. He took it as a sign for the worse: she didn't feel the same way back. _Stupid!_ He cursed himself over and over as he thought about his failure. Now she probably couldn't stand to look at him, let alone talk with him! She was going to let him down gently, because that was the kind of person she was.

He sighed. "Look, Tigress, I'm sorry."

She blinked. "What for?"

"For screwing up everything!" He exclaimed as he stood up. "I never should have told you I loved you – I mean, it's true, but look what've done! I screwed up our friendship and now - !"

She stood up quickly, placing her hand under his chin in order to turn his face towards her. "A wise man once told me that if you apologize for your emotions, you are apologizing for being you. Never deny yourself, Po. Do you hear me?"

He sighed, now hearing this for the second time. "Yes, I do."

They stood in silence, neither sure of what to say. She opened her mouth, deciding to finally tell him the truth. "Po, how much do you know about me?"

"Of you? What do you mean?" He asked. "I mean, I'd like to think I know you."

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. "Po, when I was little, I was different. I was strong, and everyone was afraid of me. By the time I was four, I was locked in a separate room, not allowed to leave. I was called a monster by everyone. When I turned seven, it was then that Shifu took me in as his pupil, and his daughter, although he never referred to me as the latter. Our relationship was that of business, and purely so. By the time the Furious Five came to be trained, I had already gotten used to living without happy emotions. It was the way I had to mold myself in order to survive.

"Po, no one ever touched me. In my whole life, I have been hugged but six times, and have never been kissed. No one has ever complimented my looks, and seldom my talents."

After her rant, he blinked. She could tell he was lost, and she took up his hands. "Po, you were the first one to ever tell me I was loved."

He gasped, now understanding. But she continued on, "I didn't know how to react when I read those words. I wasn't even sure if I had ever felt love before in my life. But then I thought about all the things you do for me – and I realized that I could not live my life without you; you make me whole and complete."

She took a deep breath, with tears piercing her eyes. "Po, what I'm trying to say is that I love you, too."

Without a second thought, Po pulled her into his arms in a tight embrace. She buried her face into his chest as he placed his chin on the top of her head. He began to rub her back, breathing in the scent of her.

"I never thought this day would come," He laughed to himself. "When the Master Tigress would love me back!"

"I never thought the day would come when someone would love me back," She said softly, causing Po to realize how fragile she really was. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Tigress. More than life itself."

She looked up at him, opening her mouth to respond. But before she could, he leaned down and placed his lips against her gently. At first, he was afraid of how she was going to respond, seeing how she had just said moments earlier she had never been kissed.

Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She kissed him back, causing the kiss to deepen and increase its passion. Moments passed, and they only separated when oxygen was required.

Suddenly she began laughing. It was a laugh of pure joy, something he had never heard from her before, which then caused his own laugh. They stood in each other's embrace, laughing as the sun began to set in front of them.

"I love you, Po," She smiled, burying her face into his neck.

He kissed her cheek. "I love you more."

She smirked. "I find that hard to believe."

"Well, believe it, 'cause it's true."

She simply rolled her eyes before leaning in to kiss him again. And at that moment, she knew what she felt was real. She was feeling love, and it was the greatest thing in her whole life.

She realized that he was the greatest thing in her whole life.


	19. Foundation

**A/N:** Look! And overall fast update! :D This story is inspired by **Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Jailhouse Po**. You don't need to see it to understand the story, but it would help_ a lot._ (and if you see it, you won't judge me :P) And you can view the episode on a little site I will call "_u toob."_ (Say it, and you'll know) I would suggest seeing it first, but you don't need to. :) On, and the word has nothing to do with the oneshot. I'm sorry.

This is one of those stories that I really hope I explained it right, because it's kind of a necesity. Also, it really isn't very Po/Tigress, but more of their budding friendship. So, even though there's no fluff, I hope you enjoy it. ^.^ And because it isn't fluffy, I'll try and update as soon as I can! (Today's my first day of Thanksgiving Break - meaning I have time to write now! XD)

Okay, last thing! **If I were to write my version of Kung Fu Panda 3, would anyone read it?** I know there's quite a few versions out there in the ff world (but mine's different, not to worry :P), but that's why I'm asking. If I was to write it, I would try and keep it as cannon as possible, and I would treat it like an actual movie. Is anyone interested?

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING, EVERYONE! :D**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foundation<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tigress glanced down at her noodle soup. She scanned the kitchen room before looking at the door. <em>Where are they?<em>

Po sat down in his chair beside her, picking up his chops sticks as he said, "Crane and Viper went sent to the Musicians Village to gather metal by Shifu, and Monkey and Mantis are in the village playing pranks on unsuspecting travelers."

She blinked at him, suspicious on how he knew her unasked question and the answers to it. But he didn't notice her look, and instead grinned widely. "But, on the bright side, that means it's just me and you!"

"How exciting. It's impossible to contain my joy." She replied dryly. He smirked at her, but instead of starting a conversation, like how it was expected of him, he began eating. She did as well, and the room filled with silence.

He knew she hated_ idle chitchat_ – but he wanted to talk to her so badly! But what about? She hated talking about her _back-story_, too. So what exactly was he supposed to talk to her about?

"I have a question," he said aloud, causing her to look up. He fiddled with his thumbs, hoping that this would be the moment where he and Tigress would actually become friends (that, or just not slap him for saying something stupid). "Has your life always been like this?"

She raised her head, her eyebrows furrowed together in question. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, as if his question was a simple as speaking of the weather. "Your life: waking up at the crack of dawn, training till dusk – has it always been that way?"

She gave him a serious look. "Yes, that's the life you live when you are dedicated to the art of kung fu."

He scrunched up his nose at her response, feeling as though it was a rehearsed answer. His eyes then went wide as realization struck him. "Wait, so what about your childhood? Was it the same as it is now?"

"Yes," She answered, but she stared at the table, as if she was avoiding his gaze because she was leaving something out.

He noticed this, and instead of doing the smart thing and shutting up, he pressed the topic further. "When did you come to the Jade Palace?"

She saw where this was going. If she didn't stop him now, she would end up telling him her entire life story. She just couldn't explain it: the panda had a way of having her discuss things she wouldn't think about with any other.

And even though she told herself what was going to happen, she still answered, "Seven."

"Whoa!" He cried. "So what did you do when you were a kid?"

She stood up, taking up her empty dish in her hand as she began to walk over to the washing pot. "I don't want to talk about his."

He stood up quickly. "Oh, right! Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." He picked up his own bowl and walked over to the washing pot beside her. Without even thinking about, she began to wash the dishes. She couldn't explain why, but perhaps it was because she always had to be doing something, and it was especially true when she thought about her past.

She shrugged as if it was nothing, although he knew he struck a raw nerve. They stood in silence as she was washing the dishes that were stacked beside the soapy water pot as he dried each one with a cloth. They each pondered silently to themselves before Po broke the silence.

"Okay, one last thing. What about when you were a teenager?"

She shrugged. "Po, if you want to know something, you've got to be more specific than that."

"Oh," He said, his eyebrows rising as he was surprised with her response. "Was it the same as it is now?"

"Exactly, just easier training and without the Furious Five."

"Really?" He exclaimed with surprise.

She nodded. "Crane didn't come to the Jade Palace until I was seventeen."

He blinked. "So what did you do with your life?"

"I trained." She stated.

"Alone?"

She snorted. "I was used to it."

He caught the bitterness in her voice, and he felt a twinge of remorse. She really had never had anyone before. And for years, she was by herself!

He swallowed, wondering if he should just stop then or continue on. He seemed to have hit another nerve, but this time, she was opening up more. She had actually answered him – and he still had more questions.

"So, all that typical teenage stuff – did you do any of it?"

"Like what?"

"You know! Rebel against your parents, plan your future, make fun of older people. You know, things like that!"

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "You realize whom you're speaking with?"

He frowned, again noticing her attempt at hiding her bitterness. "What about love?"

"What about it?"

"Did you ever fall in love?"

"No!" She said gruffly and quickly. Before he could respond, he heard a loud _crack!_ Tigress lifted two broken clay pot pieces from the wash bin.

He smirked as he replied in a sing-song voice. "I think somebody's lying!"

"I'm not ly—!" _Crack!_ She didn't even bother to show the evidence of the broken cup and simply closed her eyes.

"Okay, well, how about a crush?" He said as he nudged her with his elbow playfully on her side. "You can't deny never having that!"

"I haven't!" _Crack!_

She swore loudly as she stomped away from the wash bin, grabbing a random cloth and wiping off her hands forcefully. He couldn't help but smirk as he looked her over. For once in his life, he had the upper hand over her! He wasn't about to let the conversation end here; oh, no, he was having way too much fun for that!

"He must have been a pretty awesome guy to get you this worked up." Po said as he leaned against the counter, smirking with his arms crossed against his chest; he was in charge, and he knew it. She knew it, too.

She glared daggers at him, as if the very thought could impose upon reality. "I told you already!" She said with gritted teeth. "I've never had a crush!"

"Yeah, and I never eat." He said, bringing her to silence. She crossed her arms against her chest and looked away. He sighed, walking up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's no big deal, Tigress! Crushes are a part of life! There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed of having a crush," She answered softly. "It's who I had a crush _on_."

"Who?"

She looked away. He stepped in front of her and lifted her chin to look at him. "Aww, come on, Tigress! You know you can trust me!"

And she made the mistake and believed him. If she had listened to her mind, she would have stayed quiet. But instead, she looked into his big, green eyes and found within herself the positive reassurance that she knew she could trust him: something she did not really want.

"Shifu."

He looked disgusted. "Wait, isn't he your _dad?"_

She stepped away from him, going back to the dishes (if she had been thinking, she would have just left. But hey, it was apparent that her brain had missed the showing up memo).

"Tigress," he said, hoping to say something to make the silence go away. He wanted her to trust him, and he blew it.

"I had no idea what our relationship was; he adopted me, but it was more like I was some random pupil and he was my teacher, nothing more. He never treated me like I was his daughter, so I never assumed I was."

"Tigress – "

"I was young, I had no one!"

"Tigress, wait – "

"You can't control hormones! It just happened one day, and there was nothing I could do about it." She looked up at him. "You think I _wanted _to crush on him? I'd rather cut off my own arm! But it just happened, and I – "

"Tigress!" He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, which instantly silenced her. She looked up with dejected eyes: she looked ashamed. "I'm not judging you."

She blinked. "You're not?"

He shook his head. "No, of course not! I totally understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah! When I was twelve, I had a crush on Mrs. Yu, the thirty-two year old lady who gave me a cookie whenever she ate at the restaurant."

She chuckled softly, causing the mood to lighten in the room and Po to smile.

"You don't think it's weird, though?" Tigress asked, raising her eyebrows.

He shrugged. "Well, kind of. But like you said, it's only hormones – what can you do? And besides, Shifu hasn't always been this old, I'm sure there was a time when he looked somewhat attractive. Of course, you can attest to that."

She ducked her head and blushed, causing Po to laugh. There was a moment of silence before he said, "So, you don't still like him, do you…?"

"_No!_" She exclaimed, shaking her head quickly. Unsure of as to why, he felt a good feeling pass throughout his chest.

"Good."

Suddenly, without warning, she clutched his neck and threw him to the wall. She kept his back against the wall as she was mere centimeters from his face with glared eyes and snarled teeth.

"Listen, panda! If you tell anyone about this, I swear I'll have you very limbs detached from your body! Do you understand?"

"Yeah!" He said, although calmly. "It's our secret."

She stepped back, looking his face over, and after moments of thought, she realized he was telling the truth. "Exactly. Our secret."

She walked back over the wash bin, and the two began their dish-washing cycle once more. Silence filled the room, although this time it was more welcoming than it had been earlier.

"So," She said, breaking the silence. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You did you crush on in your teenaged years?"

He looked away, blushing as he twiddled his thumbs against a plate. "You'll judge me."

She placed a hand on her hips, giving him a look that said, _really? If you won't judge me, I won't judge you for whatever simple thing like this!_

"Okay, okay," He said, placing down the bowl as he took a deep breath. "When I was a teenager, I liked you. A lot."

Her eyes went wide. "Really? _Me?"_

He nodded. "Well, why not? You're awesome, talented, loyal, kind, and beautiful."

She blushed again, something Po was unaccustomed to seeing, but he knew he enjoyed it when it happened. "Thanks, Po."

He smiled back. "I only say the truth."

"No, thanks for everything." She repeated, and he knew she was talking about her crush on Shifu.

"Hey, it's our secret."

She nodded, looking innocently at the dish in front of her. "Our secret."


	20. Resting

**A/N:** Woot! An update. :D Not too much to say, except that the word doesn't relate AT ALL. I'm really sorry. ;( And believe it or not, this story was slightly inspired after reading _Thanatopsis_ by CKDrake (so thanks for that! ^.^).

Okay. That's it. READ AND ENJOY.

**Disclaimer:** You really don't think I'd be doing something better with my life if I owned KFP?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Resting<strong>_

* * *

><p>His breath came out heavy and thick; never before had he been so close to death. It had been as if he could have tasted it on tongue and heard it ringing in his ears. And by some miracle unknown to him at the moment, he was alive.<p>

He looked over to his side to see her panting, too. He was surprised at first, thinking she had been through these types of near death experiences numerous times before; until, that is, she gasped out, "Never have I seen anything like that before."

He said what was on his mind, giving her a smirk to lighten the mood. "I would have thought you had seen hundreds of near death experiences."

She suddenly threw herself on the ground, landing on her back. She continued to gasp for breath as she looked at the sky above her. "None as near as this."

They remained quiet as they both regained their breath again. She looked up at the night sky and couldn't help but gasp to herself, seeing the bright stars above her. He turned his head to look at her and was suddenly left stunned: she looked so peaceful…

_So beautiful._

Moments passed, and he finally gets up the nerve to move. He laid down beside her (although still at a, ahem, _respectable_ distance), and comfortable silence filled the time. He turned his head to look at her, slightly nervous of her reaction to him being so close. But she was not looking at him, but at the stars above her, a thoughtful frown on her lips.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her.

"What makes you assume I was thinking?" She questioned in return. He simply shrugged, responding with a slight smile on his face. "You have that look; the _I'm thinking about something profound_ kind of look."

Her serious frown broke, and she let a small smile escape her lips. She kept her eyes on the dark sky, while his on her, as she responded. "Nothing profound, just…about life."

"What about?"

After a few moments, she finally answered him. "Po, we almost died today." Her eyes darted back and forth against the sky, as if she was searching for something that her mind couldn't grasp what.

"But we didn't." He said hopefully, causing her to smile again.

"No, we didn't," She said, then paused as she frowned once more. "But how long before we can no longer say that? How long before we run out of miraculous get-aways?"

He stayed quiet, allowing her words to sink he. He turned his head from her and looked at the sky. She continued on as she shrugged. "Everyone dies; death is simply inevitable. How long before it's my turn?"

He was left speechless, unable to do anything but let her words float in the air. But then she quickly shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" She trailed off, looking at him for a moment before look away quicky. "If you burden your friends, soon you won't have any."

Suddenly, he began to laugh. She looked at him in confusion and shock. He explained himself by asking, "Whoever told you that?"

"No one had to."

Her words silenced him, causing him to feel awkward about his reaction. He turned on his side, propping his head up by his arm. "Well, it's not true. Friends are supposed to stick out thick and thin. If they haven't, then they don't understand friendship really well."

She looked over at him, and he gave her a bright smile. "Besides, I don't call it burdening. I call it trusting."

She didn't respond, but by the smile she gave him, he knew she was thanking him. He smiled back, and the two went into a comfortable silence as they went back to stargazing.

Finally, it was he who broke the silence. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" She turned her face to look at him. He stared at the stars, answering, "To die."

She let out an uneven breath and turned her face back to the sky. After a long moment, she nodded. "I think so."

"You don't sound very confident."

She shrugged. "When it's my turn to die, it will be my turn. Not much I can do about that."

"But what if it was now?" He asked. He turned on his side towards her. "What if tonight's your last night; will you be ready?"

She thought it over. After moments of silence, she sighed. "No."

Actually surprised with the answer, he blinked. "Really?"

She nodded. "I mean, I've done everything importance. But there's so many little things I have yet to do."

"Like what?"

She looked at him, then quickly looked away – and then repeated the cycle. "You'll laugh."

"No, I won't!"

"Swear it?"

"I swear," He said, holding up a hand in honor.

She sighed, then mumbled. "I've never made a pie."

Silence passed between them, with her looking embarrassed and he blinking in confusion. "You won't be ready to die until you've made a _dessert?"_

"I knew you would laugh!"

"I'm not laughing," He said, albeit smiling. "I just didn't think that would be keeping the hardcore Tigress from dying."

"Well, there's other things, too," She said quickly, as if to still salvage her image.

"Like what?"

"Well, serious things, like not thanking the Furious Five masters properly for everything, or talking with Shifu…"

"If they were here right now, what would you say?" He asked gently. She closed her eyes as she pondered, then opened them as she responded slowly, as if each word forming on her lips was knew to her as well.

"I'd tell the Five how thankful I am for everything they've done for me: for putting up with me, for one thing. I'd apologize for all the times I was rude or mean – or uncaring. I'd tell them how honored I was to fight by their sides for so long."

"And Shifu?"

She took in a deep breath. "I'd tell him…I'd tell him how I wish I could have made him proud."

"He is proud of you, Tigress."

She shook her head. "Not in the way he was proud of Tai Lung."

His jaw dropped as he arched his eyebrows in confusion. "But it was Shifu's pride that destroyed Tai Lung – "

"But he treated him like his son."

He gasped. He opened his mouth to comfort her, but before he could, she had continued on. "But then I'd thank him for taking me in when no one else would, and for caring for me and accepting me when everyone else was afraid. I'd thank him for giving me a home and a purpose."

He smiled; however, then frowned as he realized there was one other person. "And me?"

"You?" She asked numbly, then closed her eyes. "It's different with you here."

"Isn't that the point?" He asked, suddenly nervous now that he knew she had things to say.

She turned on her side, now facing him. The gap of distance between them no longer so large, and he could feel her breath intermingle with his. He braced himself for some sort of pain (emotional or physical, he did not know), but instead was surprised when she responded.

"I'd apologize."

He blinked. "For what?"

"For being so mean to you – back when you first arrived."

"Tigress, that was so long ago. I've already forgiv – "

"Let me finish." She interrupted, silencing him at once. She took a deep breath, then continued on. "I'd also thank you for everything you've done for me, and for sticking by me when it wasn't always easy. I'd thank you for being the greatest friend anyone could ask for, and I'd apologize for not being as great as one back. I'd also…"

She trailed, and he thought she wouldn't go on. But to his amazement (and complete and total shock), she closed the gap between them by combining her lips against his own. His eyes open wide in shock, he could do nothing but wrack his brain around, trying to get it to work again.

But then it was over, and she pulled away. Her eyes searched his feverishly, looking for a positive sign. "I would do that."

All he could do was stare at her, his brain still not working. She turned on her back quickly, trying to look as though she was concentrated on the stars, but her hurt was apparent.

Finally, his brain caught up with him. "You know what I would do?"

She didn't answer him. He propped himself up on his elbows, bringing his face over hers. "This."

He leaned down and kissed her. This time, it was her brain that needed a moment to catch up, but when it had, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She then began to move her lips against his, causing him to do the same, which then further increased the kiss's passion. Moments passed, and neither wanted to pull away.

Finally, when he did, all he could do was beam a smile down at her, to which she returned her own. He laid down beside her, wrapping his arm over her waste as she snuggled her head beneath his neck.

"Tell you what," He said, "when we get back to the Jade Palace, we'll make a pie."

She laughed loudly, causing him to do the same. "Sounds good to me, panda."

"Anything else you want to accomplish before you die?"

She smirked. "I've never flown a kite or rolled down a hill or..."

"We'll do it all." He said. "We'll make a list and do it all the second we get back!"

She smiled againist his chest. "Thank you, Po."

"No problem." He said, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "And then you can tell the Five and Shifu how you feel about them, too."

She looked up with slight fear in her eyes. "But what if - "

He took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb in circles on the top of her hand. "Don't worry; I'll be right there to help you."


	21. Character

**A/N:** DON'T SHOOT! Okay, so I know no one reads these, but I feel like I need to explain myself - I actually have a pretty good excuse: 1. Writersblock. 2. Exams 3. Writersblock. So basically, I had writersblock for a long time, then I had exams (so I couldn't even attempt to write), then writersblock again.

AND GUESS WHAT? THIS IS THE LONGEST ONESHOT EVER. So that's good, right? Except, it's not very fluffy...really. It isn't at all. So, I hope you forgive me for that. Also, this chapter will almost certainly have a sequal (I was gonna keep going, but then it'd be TOO long).

For those of you who read my Kung Fu Panda 3 (which I will update soon...hopefully...), I hope you take the connection. :) It kind of just happened this way, then I decided to connect the two, since I talked about it. XD

I _really_ hope you guys like it. I love the way it turned out - I just hope YOU GUYS like it. :)

**MERRY** (belated) **CHRISTMAS!** I praise Jesus everyday for coming to earth. Guys, I seriously would not be here today without Him. :)

Disclaimer: Same old. Same old. Nothing's changed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Character<strong>_

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes.<p>

Darkness.

Tigress began to panic, turning her head as she searched for any light. She found no light, but discovered she was chained to a tall and raised pillar, unable to move her arms as her wrists were chained above her. She cursed herself for being foolish and letting herself be caught; she cursed the man who imprisoned her.

"Coward!" She spat loudly, hoping there was someone to hear her venomous tone. Instead, the word echoed against the walls, coming back to her and hitting her in the face, as if it was decided that _she_ was the coward.

She lowered her head, eyes downcast and shut as tears began to prick her eyes. What had she done? What had she gotten herself into?

What would become of her?

Suddenly, there was a light. It was faint and far away, but it began to move closer. Finally, her eyes figured out that it was a goose servant carrying a lit torch. Behind the goose, stood a black leopard. He stood tall, looming over her with his narrowed yellow eyes. His chest was puffed out, as if he was worth his weight in gold. He gave her a smile, letting her know he was completely in charge over her.

"Glad to see you're doing alright, princess."

"If you so much dare to call me that _again_, I will – "

"You'll what?" He asked as he tapped the chains that kept her wrists captive. Then he leaned down, bringing his face within inches of hers. "You are in position to talk, little one."

She spat in his face, making him recoil and cry in disgust. She smirked triumphantly, letting the action speak more than her words ever could. After he had wiped his face, he glare daggers, slamming his fist against the cold, cell wall.

"Tell me what you know!"

"Never!" She answered, giving him her best and angriest glare.

He leaned down at her height again, although this time keeping his distance, and spoke slowly, as if he was speaking to a mere child and not a teenager. "You listen here, little lady, and you listen good! You better tell me everything you know – everything _Shifu_ taught you – or I'll put you through so much pain you wish you were never born!"

She gave him her best grin and glowed with triumph at the shock on his face as she replied. "Do your worst."

"Don't worry, my dear. I will."

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes.<p>

Pain.

Her breath hiccupped, tears clouding her vision as she tried her best not to let them fall. It seemed that all she had now was her pride; she wasn't about to lose it by crying.

Another torch light walked forward, but instead of a goose, it was held by the black leopard himself. He didn't even bother looking at her, instead he motioned the rhino behind her to come towards him.

"Has she said anything?" He asked the rhino.

The rhino shook his head. "No, sir. Not so much as even a peep! No cry, no sound at all. I thought I had killed her a few times – had to keep checking her breath to see if she was even alive – "

"Yes." The leopard interrupted, showing her had no care for the rhino nor the tigress. "What have you done to her?"

"Practically everything," The rhino said with a shrug, but a tone of amazement with the tigress. "Flogged her, burnt her, beat her up – broke quite a few bones, I might say."

"Not so much as a word?" The black leopard said, his tone steady and emotionless. Tigress looked up at him, and the way his eyes scanned her, she knew he was impressed.

"Not even a whimper!" The rhino cried.

The black leopard leaned down to Tigress' level. "Are you ready to sing?"

She smirked. "Not on your life."

"You are right. Not on mine – but on yours." He grinned wickedly, sending a shiver of fear to pass over her.

He stood up and turned to the rhino. "Flog her again."

The rhino seemed shocked. "But, master! With all due respect, she could die!"

The leopard glared at the girl. "So be it." He turned to leave, then looked back at the rhino. "And if she is still alive, and has yet to reveal information, then beat her up. Break every bone in her body. Break her ankles, her legs, her ribs, and her face!"

He stepped towards the rhino, getting in his face with a determined and angered glare on his own. "And if she still does not speak, burn her alive."

"Master!" The rhino looked at his leader with wide eyes and then at the tigress. "But she is just a child."

"Then she'll sing." He replied as he looked at the young tiger. He began to leave the cell, when he heard her haunting words echo around him.

"I'll die before I so much as whisper."

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes.<p>

Nothingness.

The pain was unbearable now. Her breath heaved out as all she could do was concentrate on the pain. Her back was cut open and bleeding profusely at a deathly rate. Nearly every inch of her body was bruising, the large majority a sickly black. The order had been followed; her ankles were broken, her femurs were fractured, most of her ribs were broken, and her face was beginning to swell from the broken or cracked bones and the dark bruises.

She could no longer help it, and she began to let the tears fall. She was unable to see a thing, but her mouth was closed. She did not so much as whisper.

"_Psst. _Kid!" The rhino whispered as he walked over. She opened her eyes, but he was nothing but a dark smug in front of her.

"What do _you_ want?" She managed to reply in a venomous tone; or at least, as venomous as she could muster. It however sounded more like a pained whimper, causing the rhino to look away in guilt.

"Kid, I did everything the master said," The rhino replied. "Now he wants me to kill you, but lighting you on _fire!_" His eyes scanned over her, pleading. "Just tell him what he wants, and you can leave alive!"

"And where would I go?"

"What? Back home, of course – "

"You don't get it," She stated, emotionless. "I cannot go back to the people I betrayed."

His eyes widened as he understood. "So what are you doing to do?"

"I am going to die." She closed her eyes, concentrating only on breathing.

"But you're only a child." The rhino stated in shock.

"Perhaps this is…my lot in life…then," She kept her eyes closed, the words panted out with each shallow breath she took.

The pain was excruciating, every part of her body screamed. Consciousness was being stolen from her, and she fought it as best she could. _Stay awake!_ She screamed at herself. _Do not let him win!_

Her body suddenly fell limp.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes.<p>

Warmth.

Her eyes scanned the room as her brain tried to process where she was, and after many moments of looking around, it hit her: _I'm in the medical room of the Jade Palace._

_How?_

Suddenly, her whole body began to scream in pain, from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. Each broken bone felt like fire, and her body felt heavier because of the swelling. She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut (and causing more pain because of her black eyes) and trying to deal with the pain.

She opened them, however, when she heard footsteps. To her right stood her master.

"You are awake." Shifu stated.

"Master?" She whispered. Her jaw burnt like fire and the cuts on her lips reopened wider with each word she spoke. "How am I here?"

"Rescue mission," He stated simply and left it at that. Moments of silence filled the room, and she almost allowed herself to slip into unconsciousness, now that she felt safe.

But just before she willed herself, he cleared his throat. "I just want to say how pr—" here he stopped and clear his throat once more. "—even near death, you did not say anything. That took real courage; you will be a great warrior someday if you keep to this."

And like that, the happiness was gone from his voice and instead he spoke emotionless. "I expect to see you in the training hall the minute you can."

She smiled as she fell into blackness.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes.<p>

Certainty.

Po knew exactly how his day was going to be the minute he jumped out of bed. _Say hello to dad, each some breakfast, clean the restaurant, serve and cook in the restaurant until dusk, then clean the restaurant, then eat dinner, then say goodnight to dad._

It was the same thing, everyday of his life. And to tell the truth, he was sick of it.

He rolled out of bed with a moan, and then began his day: he said hello to dad, he ate breakfast with dad; he swept the restaurant and got ready for the afternoon lunch buzz of guests, and so they came. Po did what he did every afternoon, serving the guests (and screwing up a few times, as he always did).

But like it did everyday at this time, the restaurant's business slowed down to a halt, giving the panda and the goose breathing room as the former cleaned and the latter cooked. Until, that is, three customers walked into the courtyard in a group.

Two were pigs. One was an older gentlemen with spectacles in order to see clearly, and the other was younger and handsomer. The third was a goose, in between the ages of the pigs.

Po recognized them right away, for they came every week at this time. The three would order the same food and talk of politics and news going on in China. Normally, Po disliked overhearing it (for it bored him and almost put him to sleep each week), with the exception of when they had news about kung fu masters, to which he listened avidly.

"The usual?" Po called out to the three as they took their seats at their usual table. They each gave him a passive nod, and Mr. Ping began cooking their meals as Po continued wiping down the table across from them.

The three began their weekly discussion as they always did. They started with pleasantries, asking about the others' job, family, and life. Each took a turn discussing the events that occurred within the past week.

Po zoned in and out of of the conversation as he listened to their lives, and then finally the topic of politics (to which he zoned out almost completely). Time passed. Po had washed down all the tables and was nearly finished with sweeping the courtyard, and the three were finished with their meals.

Po sighed to himself, wondering how politics happened to change so much within a week, when suddenly the oldest pig spoke, catching Po's ear instantly. "Speaking of the Grandmaster, you know his student, Master Shifu, correct?"

The goose and younger pig nodded, and the elder continued. "Did you know he has an apprentice? A student, I think is what one is called."

The goose snorted. "Since when?"

"Over five years now."

The younger's eyebrows furrowed together in question. "So how come we never hear of him?"

"Her, actually."

Once again, the goose snorted. "That's why."

"And she's young." The elder continued.

"How young?" The younger asked.

The elder looked away with furrowed eyebrows as he thought to himself, trying his best to remember. "I think about thirteen."

"Not too young, then." Replied the other pig.

"Think of it this way," the goose added on. "If she was not Shifu's apprentice, she would have had two or three little ones by now!"

"But she's still young." The elder insisted.

"Okay, so why bring her up, Chao Zhi?" The goose asked.

The elder pig, named Chao Zhi, replied. "She had been sent alone on a mission—first time ever, apparently—up against Wu Fang."

Po, who had stopped working and listened to the entire conversation, suddenly leapt forward and exclaimed. "Wu Fang? But that's suicide! He's the dictator of a southeastern province! The emperor's been wanting that territory for centuries, but no one has been able to take the dictator out! Why would they send a _kid_ in?"

The three simply stared, glaring, at the panda, who laughed nervously and stepped back. "Sorry. Pretend that never happened."

"Yes…" Chao Zhi said slowly, turning to his companions.

"So what happened to her?" asked the younger pig.

"Nearly tortured to death." Chao Zhi replied, and the two beside him fell into silence. "Master Shifu rescued her moments before she was going to be burnt to death, but the torture had already been done."

"How severely?" asked the younger pig.

"A majority of her bones are either broken or cracked in some way. Nearly every inch of her is bruised and swollen, at that!"

"Wow," The younger pig gasped out.

"How do you know this?" the goose asked, somewhat skeptical.

"My wife is good friends with the wife of a palace servant." The elder pig answered.

Po couldn't stand it any longer. He took a step towards the table, albeit somewhat timidly, and asked, "So how is she?"

The older pig didn't seem to be upset as he had been before. Instead, he answered with an honest tone, "Not too good, I've heard. It was a miracle she made it out alive – but there's a chance she won't live on."

"But that means there's a chance that she will?" Po asked.

Chao Zhi smiled. "Yes, there is still a chance."

"What's her name?" Po asked.

Chao Zhi looked him straight in the eyes as he replied. "Tigress."

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes.<p>

Certainty.

Po rolled out of bed like he did every morning – and the day was the same as each day, with the exception of what he was thinking of.

Tigress.

He knew nothing about her, except she was young, a kung fu student, and severely injured, and as the day went on, Po prayed to every god that he knew that she would be alright.

It was when the lunch order had slowed to a breathable rate, that suddenly a goose flew in. But as Po watched the dark goose waddle to the counter, he realized that he was a palace worker by the medallion on his cloak.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Ping said with a normal tone; he either didn't notice the medallion or he didn't recognize it for what it truly was. Po, who was standing inside the kitchen, took a step towards the counter, behind his dad.

"A whole pot of Secret Ingredient Soup – to go." The dark goose answered.

"A whole _pot?_" Mr. Ping exclaimed. "What on earth for?"

"Our chef is out sick," The messenger replied. "And, well, we need dinner."

"Yes," Mr. Ping nodded. "I see. However, you might have to wait awhile."

"Uh," The messenger looked at the sun, then looked sheepish as he swallowed. "Yes, of course."

Po had been listening the whole time. How could he miss up a chance like _this?_ To go to the Jade Palace had always been his dream – and he had a chance to live it! "I'll take it!"

Both geese looked at the panda in shock.

Mr. Ping cried. "What?"

"I can take it up to the Jade Palace once the noodles are done." Po repeated aloud.

"No, you – "

"That would be excellent." The messenger interrupt as he sighed happily. "Thanks again!" He placed the coins on the counter and flew off.

Mr. Ping turned to his son with a glare on his face. "Po, I can't let you go!"

"What?" Po blinked. "Why not?"

"Because it's so far away – "

"—dad, it's right around the corner and up a few stairs."

"You're so young – "

"—I'm fourteen!"

"You just turned fourteen!"

Po sighed. But then Mr. Ping looked at his son, with tears in his eyes, "I suppose it's about time I let you venture away from the nest."

"Dad, it's a _delivery._"

"Today it's a delivery, tomorrow it's the Valley—and the next thing I know, it's all of China!"

"_Dad._"

Mr. Ping sighed. "Very well. Now, you go finish your chores while I start on the pot."

Po nodded and left to sweep the courtyard. He had never been so excited in all of his life; he was going to the Jade Palace!

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes.<p>

Purposeless.

She had been bedridden for two weeks now. Her head was feeling much better, and her black outs were now few. However, there was little to do but sleep, and sleep got repetitive and boring when you didn't need it.

And without purpose, it gave her time to think. _About everything._

She thought about the torture.

Each time she remembered, tears would pierce her eyes, begging to fall. But she would not let them; but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Not only was she in physical pain, the constant reminder of those horrid hours gave her emotional pain, as well.

Suddenly, as she thought, Shifu's words rang through her ears.

He had been proud of her – or at least, that's what she had assumed. At least he liked what she did. She was strong and unshattering: she was hardcore. And if that was what her master, her _father_, wanted to see, then she would give him what he wanted to see.

She would remain tough. She would remain strong. She would remain hardcore.

But even if he had not said those words to her, she thought bitterly, she would still have chosen a hard core; no one walks away from something as traumatic as she went through and not change.

And once again, his words rang through the air as she remembered them. _I expect to see you in the training hall the minute you can._

She snorted. Why not now?

She sat up slowly, as not to reopen any wounds on her back. Then slipped out of bed, using the small bed-side desk for support. Her whole body screamed with pain as she limped towards the door.

"You can do this." She whispered to herself. "You _need_ to do this!"

She made it all the way to the exit of the barracks before she passed out.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes.<p>

Warmth. And then disappointment.

She was back in the medical room at the end of the barracks. She huffed, crossing her arms against her chest. She _hated_ this.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes.<p>

Excitement.

He closed his eyes again, then opened, wondering if this was all just some type of dream. It wasn't.

Po had (finally) made it all of the way up to the Jade Palace carrying a large pot of noodles. It had taken him awhile (and he was half dead), but he was there, and it had been worth it.

He was in the courtyard, where the celebrations took place (although none had taken place recently, for there were few things to celebrate). He looked around, wondering where he was supposed to take the pot. He saw a dark goose, wearing a palace medallion, walking.

"Excuse me!" He cried out, scurrying towards the goose, who then turned and looked at the panda with wide eyes.

"Yes…?"

Po awkwardly stared at the goose, at a loss of words. Eventually, he lifted up the pot higher and said, "Noodles."

"Oh!" cried the goose. "You have our food. Yes, just follow this road"—here he pointed at small path to the right—"to the servants barrack."

Po nodded, then followed the road the goose led at. As time passed, he finally made it to the servants barrack, to which he hurriedly placed the pot of noodles in their kitchen, then left the barracks without a thought.

Po grinned. "That was easy." He began to wipe his hands against each other in triumph as he turned to leave, but stopped. He was at the Jade Palace! When would he ever get a chance to be so close to it again?

_Never!_

Po looked both ways, and when there was no sign of anyone, he followed the path onward to see where it would lead. The path continued on, and minutes passed until finally he got to another building of barracks. He was confused at first, thinking he was in the same place over again, but upon closer examination, he discovered it was different.

_What's one look?_ Po thought to himself with a sneakish grin, then opened the door and walked inside.

It was mainly just a long hall with doors that led to rooms. Most of the doors were shut, and Po only opened a few, but few were opened already, to which Po explored.

"This is…AWESOME!" Po exclaimed, then covered his mouth with his hands, remembering to be quiet. He finally made it to the last few rooms of the barracks, and Po considered just leaving without opening them.

But he didn't. Instead, he opened the door to the left and stepped inside.

"Wow…" he whispered, his eyes scanning the medical room.

"Who's there?"

Po yelped with alarm as he took a step back. "Who said that?"

"The only one in the bed." Was the sarcastic reply.

He looked in the bed, and sure enough, laid a…uh, he wasn't sure what it was. He walked closer and squinted his eyes. Finally, he gasped softly.

It was a tiger.

"Tigress?" Po blinked in shock, walking even closer to the risen mat.

She lifted her chin, looking up at him – or at least trying. Although she hated to admit it, the swelling of bruised eyes made it near impossible to see. All she saw was a black and white smug in front of her.

"Do I know you?" She asked, somewhat bitterly.

His brain began to fail. He was talking to Master Shifu's _student!_ He knew that someday, she would be a legend. HE WAS TALKING TO AN ALMOST KUNG FU LEGEND.

What do you say to someone as awesome as that?

"Well?" She said, causing him to stop thinking and start talking.

"Uh, no!" He stuttered. "I mean, you don't know me because I don't belong here – I mean, I don't work here. I'm just, uh, visiting."

"I see." She said without emotion, causing an awkward silence to fill the room.

Po was standing at the foot of the matt, staring down at Tigress (who was looking down at her hands). Chao Zhi had not been kidding – it was a miracle she was even breathing! All he could see was her shoulders and her face, and they looked terrible. Her shoulders were wrapped in white cloth, although blood was seeping through because of the whip lashes. Her face was twice the size it she had been, being all shades from dark blacks, blues, and purples, to sickly yellows and browns.

Without thinking, he whispered. "It's a miracle."

"What did you say?" Tigress said, looking up.

"Oh!" Po exclaimed, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Nothing! I mean…I just said it's a miracle."

"What's a miracle?"

"Well…that you're alive." Po said honestly, causing Tigress to look away. Awkward silence passed, until she said. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone –"

"You would?"

She blinked. "Yes…?"

"Well, I mean, you're gonna be stuck in bed for quite awhile. You'll be alone for a _long_ time!" Po then laughed; however, it echoed against the wall alone. He looked at her, hoping she would join in with a smile; instead, her face was stone.

"Right. Leaving." Po turned to leave, when suddenly he stopped. "Wait."

He took a deep breath. What was he doing? Was he _trying_ to make her hate him? But then he shook his head; what could go wrong? This was his chance and talking with a kung fu (eventual) master – and she would never even see him again, anyway.

He looked around the room and found a stool, which he placed beside her raised mat.

She looked right at him (although all she still saw was a black and white smug) with furrowed eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"I can't leave you alone."

She looked away, blinking as she looked straight ahead.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not sure if I should be severely annoyed or mildly touched."

He chuckled. "Let's go with touched."

Silence filled the room, and albeit awkward, not as much as before. "What's your favorite lullaby?"

"What?" She exclaimed in confusion, sitting up a little. This only caused her pain, and she moaned as she bit her lip.

"Tigress, are you okay?" He said, leaning over her.

"I'm fine!" She hissed, causing him to jump back slightly. After a moment, she slowly leaned back against the pillows. "Or at least as fine as I could get."

He waited before he spoke softly. "What does it feel like?"

"What?"

"Being tortured."

She did not know him. Why should she tell him a hint of her pain? He would only judge her! And yet, perhaps it was because he was a stranger that she could tell him her pain. Maybe he wouldn't judge her; after all, he did not know enough to judge. She would probably never see him again after this, anyway (and darn it all if she wasn't bored of sleeping all the time!).

She took a deep breath, her eyes darting back and forth against the ceiling as she thought of a way to describe it. "Have you ever broken a bone?"

He nodded, but then noticed that she wasn't looking at him (and he doubted she could see very clearly with her swollen eyes). Instead, he replied, "Yeah."

"Have you ever bruised? Swollen?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Burnt?"

"Uh-huh."

"Imagine all that, but every inch of your body – and add flogging on your back. And then add the emotion."

"The emotion?" He questioned. "What emotion?"

"Not only is there physical pain," She explained. "But also emotional."

"Like what?"

"Hopelessness, for one. The guilt of getting yourself caught. The feeling of failing, the thought of the enemy winning. And all you can do is take the pain and think these thoughts."

"What…what did Wu Fang want to know?"

"Do you know that Wu Fang is the dictator of an area of land in the southeast?" When he nodded, she continued on. "Well, Wu Fang wants to expand his empire and become the new ruler of all of China if he could help it. He felt the best way to do so was by force – kung fu."

"So he tried to get kung fu secrets from you, right?" He asked, and she nodded in response. "But why you?"

"Perhaps he thought my age and gender would make me crack easier than any other." She turned to him, flashing a bright smirk at him with triumph. "But he was wrong."

He smiled back at her, but as she turned away, he looked her face over. He was suddenly filled with righteous anger as he looked at her nearly disfigured face, so black and blue, swollen, and bones shattered (and that was just her face, let alone the rest of her body).

"How could he?" He whispered, but the tone was layer thick with venom.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking at him once again.

"You're so young! He was willing to torture you to death to get mere kung fu techniques! You could have died – you _still _could die because of how he hurt you!" He slammed his fist against the bed-side desk beside him. He glared at the floor, unsure if he could trust his own emotions.

Moments passed, and his words floated against the thick air. She looked down at her hands, closing her eyes, unsure if she could trust _her_ own emotions. He didn't even know her! He was some stranger, who happened to walk in here by chance – by accident!

_There are no accidents._

She looked up, almost expecting the old grandmaster to be standing in the room. He was not, but his words remindered her of the time he had said this to her: _I don't belong here! I can do nothing right! I'll never please Shifu – it was a mistake of him fostering me! An accident!_

_Ahh, my dear child, there are no accident._

She looked over at the stranger, and with her blurred vision, she saw that he was still glaring at the floor. Finally, she took a deep breath and spoke. "That is my lot in life."

"To be tortured?" He sounded angrier now.

"To be tortured so _you don't have to._" She replied. He looked up at her in shock and slight confusion, and she continued on. "It's what we kung fu warriors do, we're different people, really; we protect those who cannot protect themselves. We suffer afflictions of all kinds – albeit physical or emotional – by training, wars, or torture – so we can protect."

She continued on, although with each word spoken, it was as if she was reminding herself why she lived. "We right wrongs, we bring justice – we stop wars by fighting them, and we bring peace! We walk through the very fires of hell in order that someone else would not have to." She looked him square in the eye with a glare of determination. "And I would go through Wu Fang's torture all over again if it meant no other would have to. And as far as I'm concerned? I went through it for you."

"For me?" His voice cracked, and with eyes as wide as woks, he pointed to himself.

She nodded. "You and any other."

Silence passed as he let the words sink in. He repeated aloud, in order to comprehend. "You bring justice and protect others?"

She nodded. "That's right."

But with only one look at her battered face, he said, "So what happens when those who right wrongs _has been wronged_? What happens when those who bring justice, have been done unjustly?"

She was quiet, letting his words sink in as she thought of the answer. The thing was, there was none. "I don't know. I suppose we just live with it."

Silence passed between them, and he was at a loss for words. What do you say to someone who's gone through such a hell – _willingly?_ He placed a gentle hand on her arm, and when she turned her eyes to look at him, he looked her square in the eye and smiled.

"Thank you."

She couldn't help but returned the smile, giving a gentle nod back, as if to thank him for his gratitude. They kept their eyes locked, and things felt right. Before long, however, he looked away and stood. "I think it's time I go."

"Of course." She said, and while her face showed no emotion, the slight hitch in her voice told him she wanted his company for a little while longer (or, at least, he sure hoped he was reading her right). He sat down again, then repeated the question asked earlier. "What's your favorite lullaby?"

She looked at him skeptically, questioning his sanity, before crossing her arms against her chest. "I don't have one."

"Really? Not one at all?"

"Well, I don't know any."

"Oh." He muttered to himself, then said with a smile. "A kung fu warrior thing?"

"That and an orphanage thing."

He felt awkward for asking the question now. Instead, he went on, "I'll sing you my favorite!"

"Why?"

"Well, it's because I like the melody and the lyrics make me happy – "

"No, I mean, why are you singing me a lullaby?"

"Oh! Well, whenever I'd get sick, my dad would sing me my favorite lullaby. It was a way to relax me and put me to sleep, so I wouldn't have to think about being sick, and I could get the rest I needed. So, I thought, why not sing one to you to get your mind off the pain?"

Unexplainably, she was touched. She gave a gentle smile, then closed her eyes and gave a nod, signaling him to started singing. He was actually a good singer, believe it or not.

He sung of how the sky was so proud of her, that the sun gave her perfect sunny days. The wind was so proud, that he would give her a breeze whenever she needed to cool off. The river was also proud of her, so he gave her the best water whenever she swam in it. The earth was so proud of her, all she had to do was plant the seeds, and the crops grew. Finally, the earth, the sky, the wind, and the water all spoke together about how proud they were of her, because of her kindness, selflessness, and her courage to be herself.

Suddenly, he singing stopped, and he said gently, "_I'm_ proud of you, too."

The words stunned her, as she had never heard them together before. She was about to open her eyes and ask him, when suddenly she felt a gentle touch on her forehead; he had kissed her.

She opened her eyes, causing him to jump back. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry! I'm so sorry – I didn't mean – I mean, I did – but you just looked so peaceful, and I…" He trailed off, but wouldn't let the awkward silence come, so instead he said quickly as he sat down on his stole. "I can sing you another lullaby!"

She looked at him skeptically for a moment, then closed her eyes and began to relax. "Sing me the same one."

He did as he said, singing the lullaby as before. When he finally finished, he was sure she was asleep. So he sat and looked at her.

There was something about her, and he couldn't place his finger on it. From what he could gather, she had been hurt many times before (more emotionally than physically), but still she pressed on. She strived for life – and the only reason for her life was to eventually sacrifice it for another.

"Perhaps my life isn't that bad." He muttered to himself. "I mean, it's better that my life be certain than waking up and not knowing if I'll live or die."

He shuddered at the thought. Looking at her peaceful face one last time, he stood up and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Tigress. I hope…I hope to see you again."


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTE and I am so sorry for it

The first thing I want to say is **how** **sorry I am for posting this Author's Note.** It annoys me when authors do this, so I feel so horrible. I feel like a hypocrite, but I couldn't wait any longer. I'm sorry to excite you, thinking you had a new oneshot to read, and instead it's this. SORRY!

I also want to **apologize for the lack of updates.** That's really what this AN "chapter" is for.

My reasons for not having a oneshot posted in so long are as follows:

1. Do you guys remember in (so and so chapter) how I asked for prayer for my friend (if you don't remember/didn't read the AN, don't worry about it)? Well, keeping it as vague as possible, said friend has a boyfriend – which you'd think would be awesome, but it's not a healthy relationship. They're both _obsessed_ with one another. Neither can survive a minute without _touching_ the other. And without getting into details (because I know no one really cares), it's annoying me. I'm trying to be a good friend (and trying not to be a jerk), but I've honestly reached my limit.

And in case this doesn't make sense, I'm saying that **it's hard to right romance when the only real romance I'm around is unhealthy and sexual**. The romance I like is healthy, not sexual and flirtation, romance more about relationship than making out. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy fluff (like, a lot, haha), but it's hard when a see an unhealthy relationship "fluff" it up everyday.

So, basically, I'm annoyed. I know no one cares, but that is one reason why it is so hard for me to write.

2.** Writers-block!** I'm having such a hard time coming up with original ideas that don't say the same thing or tell the same story.

…**AND THAT'S WHERE YOU COME IN.**

So, here's the thing. I have writers-block and I have no inspiration to write. **I WANT TO KNOW WHAT **_**YOU**_** WANT TO READ!**

When I first began, I collected fifty random words from a word generating website, so I always had an idea what to write. :P These are my words still:

vault  
>heist<br>malosma (one species; often included in the genus Rhus)  
>chemical<br>congratulations  
>medicine<br>butterfly  
>showcase<br>idiot  
>fact<br>merit  
>shape<br>sail  
>cat<br>frost  
>genius<br>ankle  
>athletics<br>Bible  
>tunnel<br>China  
>candle<br>number  
>queue (a line of people, vehicles, etc, waiting for something: a queue at the theatre)<br>commander  
>conference<br>tart  
>stain<br>gown  
>frown<br>hope  
>fad<br>board  
>sign<br>fog  
>winter<br>unaware

**What do you think of when you read these words? What stories would you like to be written with these words? What stories about Po & Tigress' relationship? What things about their relationship have you been curious about?**

**And I can't promise I'll actually write anyone story ideas – but I _need_ the inspiration! So please!**

So, here's a recap: I'm sorry for both this AN chapter and for not updating, I haven't been updating because my friend has currently been ruining romance for me and writers-block, and I want to know what you want to read because I need inspiration!

Drive safely. Don't do drugs. Stay in school. Peace out & God bless.


	23. Sign

**A/N:** Alright, gotta say a few things before we get rolling with this oneshot, so bear with me! First thing, you guys are so awesome! All of your ideas were really good, no lie! Thanks for being so supportive and for giving great ideas!

This story is inspired by alicehatter239's suggestion. :) I'm sorry if I didn't exactly get it how you saw it, Alicehatter, but I hope you like it. All of your suggestions were great - I swear, they were - but this is the story that kind of just decided to write itself. :P

Another thing. This story is written in present tense - this is because I am currently reading The Hunger Games series by Suzanne Collins (I love the books and dislike them at the same time - lol, discussion?). Suzanne is a fine writter, but her grammar is really bad, and _personally_, I've never cared for first person or present tense. But this is what happens! So PLEASE tell me what you think! Hate it? Love it? Please tell. :)

Umm. I guess that's it. Thank for everything! Please review. ;)

**Disclaimer:** The things I would do if I owned KFP...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sign<strong>_

* * *

><p>The gong rings, and so begins the morning ritual.<p>

She steps out of her room at once, in perfect unison with the masters around her. "Good morning, master." The words come out of her mouth without a thought; it is protocol, it is now second nature as she doesn't have to even think of the words. She looks straight ahead, like she always does, but is slightly shocked and confused when she sees nothing but a closed door. No bright, jade colored eyes, no tired yawn and then wide smile at her.

"Where's Po?" She asks without thinking, glancing at the masters around her. It is Shifu who answers. "He asked permission to spend the day with his father, which I granted. However, I will need you, Tigress, to summon him after the noon-day meal."

She gives a nod, and then she and the other four masters bow in respect to him. He gives a nod, as well, and they all turn and walk out of the barracks to the Training Hall.

It is silent without Po. It is _strange_ without him. She can feel like something is missing, which frightens her. How is it although only a few hours are separating them, and she already misses him? She misses the lame stories he would tell as they walk to the Training Hall. But it is Mantis who speaks aloud what she is thinking. "Man, it's quiet."

Training goes well, but all it does it remind Tigress of life before Po. The room feels empty, just like her soul. It is strange to ever think that life was this quiet, this _empty._

She realizes then (why now and not earlier, she doesn't know) that he has become such a major part of her life that it is difficult to live without him. This morning as the prime example, seeing as she would see him just a few hours, and already she needs him.

She brings a hand to her chest in thought, feeling her heartbeat. It is as if he is part of her; she feels as though half of her is missing. It is strange not to turn around and find him behind her, nor for her to be the one behind him. It is weird to not hear any comments coming from him, and the Training Hall feels larger than it ever has before, as if there is such a thing as silent echoes.

The noon-time meal cannot come sooner, and when it finally does, she walks to the barracks' kitchen quickly. She wants to eat her meal and bring back Po as soon as she can.

She rolls her eyes to herself as she chows down on left over noodles. She must seem insane; after it, it has only been a few hours, and already she craves for him. But perhaps that is the borderline of obsession and love: what is it that she craves?

It is not his touch, although she would be lying if she said she dislikes it. She enjoys his affection, but she can last a long while before she needs a kiss.

It is _him_ that she misses. She misses his presence. She misses how she is his protector, and how he is her supporter. She misses his pure joy, how just walking into the room and smiling at her can cause her to lighten up and enjoy life. She misses everything about him.

Maybe she is not insane (although, it could still be debated). Maybe she is just in love?

Her bowl is half emptied now, and she looks up at her friends. Four pairs of eyes stare at her patiently and excitedly, empty bowls in front of them.

_Wow, they ate quickly._ She thinks to herself as she looks down at her own bowl, thinking _she_ had been eating fast.

"Tigress," Viper speaks up with a wide smile. "Can I come with you to get Po? I need to go to the village, anyway."

Tigress shrugs. "I don't see why not. You can come along."

"Yes!" Viper shouts out in excitement. Tigress looks at her with raised eyebrows, and Viper quickly adds, "I can't wait to go to the village and buy, my, uh…thing!"

Albeit skeptical, Tigress resumes eating her noodles. But after only a bite, Monkey speaks up. "Hey, while you're there, can you pick me up a bowl of noodles?"

Tigress opens her mouth to reply, but Monkey waves his hand, as if brushing off her and his last comment. "Never mind. Why don't I just come?"

"You know what?" Mantis replies to Monkey. "I could use a bowl of noodles, too. I'm coming!"

"But you both just ate." Tigress speaks up, pointing at their empty bowls.

"Silly, Tigress," Monkey says with a shake of his head. "These were _left over_ noodles, not _just cooked_ noodles."

Mantis nods. "Yes, they taste completely different – and we're still hungry!"

Tigress decides not to bother fighting with them and instead concentrates on finishing her lunch. But after only a few bites, Crane speaks up. "You know what I could really go for? An orange! I think I'll come with you guys and buy myself an orange!"

Tigress sets down her chopsticks and bowl with a shrug. "Why don't you guys all go and get Po while you're down there? No sense in all five of us going – "

She is interrupted by their cry. Her eyes go wide as she stares at them, each speaking some form of _no!_

"What is going on?" She responds, standing up and glaring at the four masters, who simply look away. "Why is it so important that all _five_ of us go to get Po? Why is he even _there_ in the _first_ place?"

No one responds, and silence quickly fills the room. Finally, Tigress crosses her arms against her chest in a stubborn manner. "Fine, if you won't tell me, then I won't go."

They all stare at her and gasp. Viper cries out, "But you _must_ go!"

"Then tell me why." Tigress repeats, and she feels childish – but she knows it will work. She _knows_ for a _fact_ that the four masters in front of her and Po have something planned, and she wants to know what.

Crane sighs and avoids her eyes. "Po has a surprise for you, and we all want to be there to see it."

"I hate surprises." Tigress states, but by the way no on responds, they all know that. They are all avoiding her eyes, thinking if they look at her, they would break and come completely clean. So instead, she asks, "What kind of surprise?"

Mantis then looks her in the eyes. "If we tell you, it'll be no surprise, huh?"

Monkey also looks up at her with a wide grin. "Guess you better go to find out, huh?"

Viper and Crane look up at her, too, and all four of them have a wide smile. Tigress knows this can't be good.

* * *

><p>Po rises the moment he sees the sun. He is used to jumping out of bed at the sound of a gong, but for now, he simply lies in bed as he ponders. <em>Today is the day<em>, he thinks to himself.

He wants to feel glad; he wants to feel excitement. Instead, he feels dread. Is he making the right choice?

He and Tigress have talked about marriage before – well, at least he has brought it up a few times before. Every time he has brought up the idea, she replied, "It wouldn't work for us." And there would end the subject.

He sits up, swinging his legs out of bed as he places his head in his hand. What was he ever thinking? He sighs to himself, preparing himself for rejection; that is how it will end, he knows.

"Why do I even bother?" He asks himself, rubbing his face with his hands. Why bother asking her if he already knows the answer?

It is because he loves her. He wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He is committed, he is loyal, and he is ready to love her forever. But is she?

He knows she loves him; but love is not enough, she says when he asks her about the thought of marriage. She says it will not work because they are kung fu warriors; so many things could go wrong.

He knows she will reject him; but he loves her enough to try.

His father steps into the room with a wide smile on his face. "Today's the day!" He cries out, knowing his son's plans.

Po forces a smile. "Yeah. It is."

Mr. Ping walks up to his son, a concerned frown on his face. "What's wrong, son?"

Po sighs. "I don't know if she'll say yes, dad. I mean…what if she rejects me? In front of everyone?"

Mr. Ping sighs. "Well, you love her, don't you?"

Po's head shoots up at once, wide eyes and an exasperated look. "Of course I do!"

Mr. Ping chuckles. "Seems like that's your reasoning."

Po gives a small smile. "Seems like I love her enough to hope for a life with her, huh?"

Mr. Ping nods, his chuckle growing into a laugh. "Love does some crazy things to you."

Po laughs with his father. "I can agree with that."

The conversations ends, and father and son descend the steps, beginning the day. Po spends the day waiting, the unspoken question burning his lips.

* * *

><p>When Tigress finally finishes her lunch, she and the other four masters begin their journey to the Noodle Shop. Tigress walks slowly, her mind wandering on what "surprise" Po could have in store for her, while the other four are walking quickly and trying to get her to do the same.<p>

Finally, they arrive. Tigress notices how the group slows down and stands behind her, letting her to be the first one to walk into the courtyard of the Noodle Shop. She skeptically looks at them before stepping in and looking at the scene in front of her.

She pauses when she catches Po standing on a table a few feet away from her. She furrows her eyebrows in confusion, wondering why he is standing on the table, when he then lifts a sign for her to read. The sign is nothing more than a flat, smoothed, wooded square plank, and the words have been written with ink. But the words are clear and visible just the same:

_Tigress, I love you._

The words should not be as shocking as they were; after all, she has heard him say the words before, and she has said them to him. They are honest words which she knows are true; but they are honest words spoken in secret. Never has he been so public with his feelings.

All she can do is simply gape at him with wide eyes and a fallen jaw. She can hear nothing but her heartbeat, as the restaurant is now silent, all eyes staring at her, waiting for her answer.

She looks at him, and by his forced smile, she knows he is waiting for a response. She does not trust herself enough to respond, so she smiles and gives a nod.

He understands. _I love you, too. _She thinks he will now step off the table and embrace her, but she is wrong. Instead, his smile falters for a brief moment, then widens more than before. He looks her dead in the eye as he flips over the sign.

_Will you marry me?_

She can hear gasps echo the courtyard coming from the audience of customers. She then realizes that she choruses in the gasps as well. She stares at him in complete shock and confusion.

How is she supposed to respond?

His eyes connect with hers, pleading for a response, or at least some kind of answer. But her mouth cannot move, she is frozen in shock. Then she feels anger: haven't they talked of this before? She has said it would not work between them, so why is he even asking?

But she can feel the weight of the gazes, each looking at her for an answer. She must respond somehow, and so she finally speaks up. "It won't work for us, Po."

She doesn't move her gaze from his, but she can tell just by the gasps that her response is not expected, nor appreciated. But Po does not seem phased; in fact, he looks prepared. His smile widens as he replies, "I love you too much not to work for it."

She closes her eyes, knowing that this will not be easy. She loves him so much – that is why she is turning him down. She knows that if any villain knew of her marriage to Po, he would use it as a ploy to get her to surrender; Po would be tortured or killed, and she knows she could never bear that – not to mention how he would react if it ever happened to her?

And if they were to marry, would there eventually be children?

She opens her eyes now and sees him walking towards her. When he finally arrives, he bends down on one knee, looking up at her with hopeful eyes. He takes her hand as he speaks, "Tigress, I love you. I know there will be challenges, but I love you so much that I am more than willing to face them. You're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Please…please marry me."

"Don't you see, Po?" She says in a whisper, clutching his hand tightly. "You might not have me for the rest of your life."

It's a thought that has passed through his mind before, and his smile only widens to assure her. "One joy shatters a hundred griefs. To be married to you for even a week would be the best week of my life!"

She can feel herself wanting to say yes; she wants to give in. She wants to share the rest of her life with him. She wants to love him and to be loved by him. She thinks of their potential future together, this time thinking of all the joys that could happen. But she shakes her head, as if refusing the images her mind is coming up with. "I want to, Po – but we can't."

"Please," He pleads again, bringing her hand up to his lips. "Please, marry me."

She wants to say yes. She wants to so badly. She can feel her heart pierce within her, her love for him too much to handle. His words still ring through the air: o_ne joy shatters a hundred griefs._

Maybe that is what marriage is really about: to be there for the other when life gets tough. It is to get through the thousand of griefs, because you know once you get through them, you can spend the one joy with the one you love. Maybe marriage is being able to face hardship because you are next to the one you love.

"Yes."

The word comes out suddenly, and everyone in the restaurant looks at her. Po's eyes meet hers right away, his jaw dropping. "What did you say?"

"Yes." She repeats, her smile small, but widening.

"You mean…you'll marry me?"

She nods. There is dead silence in the courtyard as her words sink in; and then finally, loud cheering abrupts. Po begins to laugh in both relief and shock. He stands up, pulling her into a tight embrace as the cheers ring louder. Mr. Ping can barely be heard over the crowd, "Free dumplings to celebrate!"

The cheering grows even louder, and the focus is taken off the newly engaged couple. Po takes this small moment of privacy to lean in and kiss her; it is a gentle kiss, but she can feel his pure joy behind it. When he pulls away, he holds her hands and looks her in eyes. "What made you change your mind?"

She smiles at him. "You're right, Po. 'One joy shatters a hundred griefs.' I want to spend as long as life will allow with you."

His smile widens, even though it seems impossible, and kisses her again. He pulls away as soon as he hears _awws_ and woof whistles. He begins to blush bright red, but takes her hand and leads her to the counter to grab two bowls of dumplings: and so begins the celebration.

But she is conflicted. As he looks at the panda, and she _knows_ she loves him. But will it be enough? They are kung fu warriors, they are sworn to protect China before each other. If she had to choose between the life of the emperor and the life of Po, what would she choose? She knows, given time, both she and he will want children; would she be able to choose between their lives and the innocent lives of her people?

She forces a smile and laughs, but inside she wonders if she has made the right choice. Is she being selfish? Po deserves someone who can love him without restraint or hesitance; and all she is doing is second-guessing her decision to marry him.

She sees his happiness, and she wonders how long it could last.

She then glances at the opening of the courtyard randomly, but sees a figure. She looks again more closely and sees the red panda: her master – her father.

His presence suddenly sends her into a flashback of a memory she has long forgotten. She can see the day before her eyes and hear the voices in her ears. She remembers standing in the Hall of Warriors, being a young girl walking up to her meditating master.

"_Have you finished your history reading, Tigress?"_

"_Yes, master!"_

"_Good. What did your read about?"_

"_I read about how some of the warriors, in order to communicate with each other during a battle without having the enemy see, came up with a special code and wrote it on signs, then showed the signs to the other masters – and the enemy couldn't figure it out!"_

_He gives her a nod. She continues on, "I liked reading about it, Master."_

"_How come?" He asks, but she can tell by his tone that he is not as interested as she wants him to be, so she keeps it short._

"_I think it's really cool that they came up with a code and put it on a sign. Just think of it, Master! To say the words you cannot say – by _showing_ them, instead! Don't you think that would be cool?"_

The memory ends, but her words continue to echo: _to say the words you cannot say – by showing them, instead!_

Shifu gives her a nod now and a genuine smile. He has remembered the memory all along! She can feel herself grinning. He gives a nod, another wide smile, and then leaves.

It is her sign. Her father, her master, approves of her marriage; in fact, it seems as though he is _encouraging _it! How else would Po have gotten the idea of using a sign?

Her father has remembered when she has not. And now, she knows she should marry Po. She goes back to him, a genuinely wide smile on her face, and kisses him. She can hear _awws,_ gasps, and woof whistles, but she does not care. Instead, she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in closer.

Moments pass, and when she finally pulls away, he is grinning like an idiot as he speaks, "What was that for?"

Instead of answering, she just laughs. It is a laugh of pure joy, and it catches on like wild fire through the courtyard. Truthfully, she has no answer; she has no reason. Maybe it is because she knows she can now show affection without worrying what people will think. Maybe it is because she knows now she is making the right choice in marrying him.

Maybe it is just because she loves him so much. Either way, she is filled with joy about her future with him. She knows it will not be easy, but she knows it will be worth it with him.

After all, one joy shatters a hundred griefs. And she takes the pure bliss of the wonderful day as her sign that it will all be worth it.


	24. Bible

**A/N:** Okay, I actually have alot of (random) things to say. I know that no one reads these, but hey, I'll say them anyway.

I know that the word hardly relates, but here's my story. I was thinking, "Man, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow, and I'm writing a romance story - I've gotta do _something_ with that!" So I looked up Bible verse with the word _love_ in it for inspiration. So, volia, I read the verse you see below, and while listening to _The Light_ by Sara Bareilles (AWESOME SONG. GO LISTEN TO IT!), this oneshot wrote itself. Literally. I just started writing and this happened. So I don't know if you guys will love it or hate it, but here it is anyway. XD

Second, I realize that quite a few oneshots sound a bit similar - I don't do this on purpose, it kind of just happens. Maybe I'm into writing things about people realizing they're gonna die and saying they love each other? I don't know. But another thing is that, personally, I'm not into much _physical_ romance. Call me strange, but any more than kissing, and I'm not a fan. Not to say that I don't enjoy a little fluff every now and then - but on a regular basis, I'm not that into it. I'm more into the relationship itself - so, maybe that's why I don't have much fluff and more ideas and stuff.

I've been trying to write a happy oneshot for so freaking long, but I can never finish one. So I'm sorry this one is sad. Fingers cross for the next one to be happy!

And if you read all that, you rock.

**Disclaimer:** If only, if only...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bible<em>**

_"There is no fear in love. But perfect love drives out fear, because fear has to do with punishment. The one who fears is not made perfect in love." - 1 John 4:18_

* * *

><p>"Tigress, stop!"<p>

"No!"

_Slam!_ He winced as he felt the blow as his own. It sounded bone-shattering, and he heard her heavy breathing from both pain and exhaustion.

"Tigress," He said gently. "You need to stop."

"Why? So we can sit in here and rot – or even worse, be taken out to be tortured, or killed?" Her eyes were scanning around widely for any crack in the stone, any sign of escape, but her eyes were narrowed in anger and frustration. She knew it was as hopeless as he did, but she still looked around.

He stood up and stepped towards her. "Tigress, please – "

She sprinted towards the opposite wall, slamming into it as hard as she could and yelling at the top of her lungs. The wall was unfazed, unlike she, who fell to the floor and winced. He ran over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

She tried to pull away. "Let me go!"

"No!" He shouted. She could feel her lip begin to quiver, and she turned her back to him and her face towards the wall.

But he didn't let go. Instead, he rubbed her shoulders gently. "Tigress, don't you see?"

"No, Po!" She yelled, turning back to him. "I don't think _you_ see! We are _going_ to _die_!"

His eyes met hers. "I know."

She was shocked, to say the least, then suddenly angered. "What is _wrong_ with you? You're _okay_ with this?"

He sighed. "Tigress, listen. You've tried everything; there's no way out."

She pulled away fiercely from his grasp. "So you want to give up?"

"I didn't say that!" He said sternly and slightly angered. He sighed to calm himself down. "Look, if we really are going to die…don't you think we shouldn't spend it fighting? Or angry?"

She looked at him blankly. He sighed. "We will probably die – I'm not going to spend my last few moments being angry, or regretting things, or something! I want to, well, die happy."

She snorted, but was kinder than she had been moments again. "Po, we're held captive in a cell. We've been in here for days, haven't bathed in that long – not to mention we're caked with mud and blood. Our bones are broken and deformed – and you want to die _happy?_"

He looked away; she was right. The few times that he thought of dying, he had always thought (wished, rather) that it would be of old age, dying contently in his sleep. Sure, the thought had crossed his mind that he could die young and because of war, but he often pushed back the thought whenever it had come.

But while the circumstances may not have been good, that did not mean he could not make them better.

He grabbed her hand gently. She looked at his hand in confusion and shock, but moments later clung to it like a lifeline, holding his hand tightly with her own.

"I can die happy," He said, smiling at her. "because I'd be dying with you."

She let out a pathetic laugh, but the tension between them seemed to evaporate. He laughed along side her, and he saw her slowly begin to understand.

"To tell you the truth, panda," She said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze as she said lightly, as if trying to decrease the situation's seriousness. "I'd die with you, too."

And like that, without a second thought, she was in his arms, and he was holding her close to him. It was natural, two friends clinging each other as if it was the last time they would ever feel the other again.

"Po?" She mumbled into his neck.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." The words were foreign on her tongue, and at first, they sounded all wrong. But as the words echoed against the dark stone walls and back to her again, she realize the honesty in those three words. She was being vulnerable for once in her life, but she was also telling the truth.

He knew how vulnerable she was being, but took her words to honesty. He smiled against her ear as he whispered, "I love you, too." He kissed her forehead gently.

"Don't let me go." She said, her voice quivering slightly.

"Never." He promised as he held her tighter.

"Po?" She asked aloud, but still kept her face buried in his neck. "I feel happy right now. How is it that, even in the face of death, I can smile?"

He chuckled lightly to himself. "Tigress, that's love.

"I like it." She said honestly, referring to the feeling of joy she had despite her circumstances.

He smiled to himself. "I'm glad."

He gently stroked her cheek, smiling to himself as he realized that he was just as happy. If only he had been honest with her sooner, then maybe they would have had more time together –

He shook his head. There was no time of what-ifs. This was it. He placed his finger beneath her chin and brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss. It was sweet and simple, but the point was there. When they finally pulled away, she went back into his arms, and he clung to her tightly.

It felt as though they had stayed in that position for hours, and perhaps they had, when finally the first sign of light in days appeared at the entrance of the stone cell. There stood a guard with his weapon, a spear, as he looked at the two masters with hatred.

It was apparent why the guard was there.

Po, who had been able to accept death only hours ago, now was filled with absolute terror. He began to shake uncontrollably, clinging on to Tigress tighter than he had before.

She soothed him, shushing him as she stroked the top of his head. "Hey, look at me." She said gently, holding his face gently in her hands. "It's gonna be all right. You know why? Because we're going into this together."

She spoke as if she was calming a child, but he didn't care. All that matter was that it was working, slowly but surely. She stroked his cheek. "Listen to me, Po. They can take your life, but do _not_ let them take your happiness."

The words had double meaning as she leaned in a kissed him. He kissed her back, but it didn't last long enough, as the guard was wrapping his spear against the stone and yelling profanity to get them to pull apart. When they finally listened, they stood up, hand in and hand, and began to walk to their deaths.

He felt the absolute fear come over him once again, but he clung to her hand tighter, and he felt himself calming once again. He clung onto his happiness as if it was his lifeline; and as he looked her beside him, he realized that, in many ways, she was.

He walked down the corridor with a smile on his face, ready to take on death.


	25. Hope

**A/N** - I could apologize until the end of time, and it STILL wouldn't be enough! I'm reeaaalllyyy sorry this update took so long. But, don't think I haven't been trying! I have 64 (yes, you read correctly) unfinished oneshots - most I never will finish, but there are quite a few I'd like to finish. So, before you think "Wow! Sunny is lazzzy!" Uh, no. It just takes me awhile to get a story RIGHT. So, there you are. Hopefully the fact that this story is ~13,000 words will cheer you up! :D

Like always, the word only kind of relates. But I realized how many of my stories, since they're oneshots, make it seem like Po and Tigress got together really easily - and I wanted to try to show what reality is like. ;P It happens "during" KFP2, so it might not be possible, but I think I got around that nicely.

If you read all that, you're awesome.

**Disclaimer** - You really think I'd be on if I owned KFP? C'mon, peepz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope<strong>_

* * *

><p>Po wiped his sweaty palms against his shorts. He tried to calm himself down by only concentrating on his breathing, and it seemed to work, until he began his speech again and repeated the whole process.<p>

He groaned, throwing his arms in frustration. He couldn't make a speech! After all, what did one say to the Emperor of China?

After he had defeated Lord Shen, Gongmen City was in need of major repair. Every master stayed to clean up the city, which, after weeks, was nearly completed. The Emperor of China, along with his entourage, was coming to Gongmen City, because he knew the importance of the city's exports and came to encourage his people. The Emperor's vacation home was conveniently only half a day's walk away, where he had just arrived. He had invited every citizen of Gongmen City, every master, and anyone helping with cleanup to a fine dinner at his vacation home. After weeks and weeks of cleaning and building and living on only rice, the thought of a nice meal sent the city into ecstatics. While the masters would be split into shifts to guard the Emperor and his home, another reason for the party was to thank the masters.

So here was Po now, in his hotel room, trying his best to come up with a speech. Okay, sure, it wasn't an _official_ speech. He was just going to say a few words to the Emperor as they ate. But still, what did one say to the _Emperor_ of _China?_

Po had thought of making the speech simple: _I was glad to help you out. Thanks for inviting me to your home. It's nice._ Or something along the lines of _Lord Shen? Piece of cake._

Not that it was a "piece of cake." But then he figured the Emperor of all of China had to be smart, and he tried to come up with something fancy: _ my grand emperor, I humbly stand before you today in complete gratitude as to be invited into your exquisite palace…_

Now, after stumbling over the word _exquisite_ for the fourth time, he had given up. So what he was the Dragon Warrior? He couldn't give a speech to save his life. The pressure of it being the Emperor didn't help his case, either.

Po took a deep breath and started again. "To be given this honor is beyond what I can ask for. To stand in your presence, my Emperor, is…uh…awesome? What's a synonym for awesome?"

"How about remarkable?"

Po turned around quickly at the sound of Tigress' voice. She stood, leaning against the doorframe with a controlled smirk on her face. She gracefully walked into the room, and he kept his eyes fixed on her form as she continued her list of synonyms. "Or amazing? Tremendous? Or even splendid?"

"I like tremendous." Po replied, a shy smile on his face. "It makes me sound smarter."

Tigress kept his gaze, giving a softer smirk of her own. She then asked, "Working on your speech?"

Po sighed. "Yeah."

"How is it coming?"

"Not too well." Po sighed again, throwing a hand in the air. "What do you say to the _Emperor?_"

Tigress thought it over for a moment then replied, "You thank him, really. Explain how the battle went, dramatize it a little, thank him again, and you're done."

"You've met the Emperor before?" Po asked with a look of wide eyes and an awed grin.

"Only once, when I was nineteen or so." Tigress replied with a shrug, as if it was not as large of a deal as Po made it to be.

"What is he like?" Po asked nervously, unsure of the emperor.

Tigress again shrugged. "He's a kind man under a lot of stress. He has over a million things running through his mind at once; he defiantly deserves our respect."

Po, however, as rude as it sounded, was only half listening. Instead, he was looking Tigress over. He noticed the way she stood, her right hand clutching her left side. He then noticed her apparel, or lack thereof. Her chest binding was exposed and, aside from that, binding had been added tightly around her waist. Her red vest draped around her, as if she had wanted to make herself presentable, but the pain in her ribs had forbidden her to button it up, so instead it stayed on her arms and depicted her bindings.

Po then noticed Tigress had stopped talking and was waiting for him to respond. She noticed how his gaze was at her waist binding and looked down at it herself. He finally spoke, saying teasingly, "You should be in bed."

Tigress didn't reply; she knew he was right. Instead, she gave a smirk that read _I know, but I'm sick of it._ Po was then suddenly back on the docks, adrenaline pumping again, and staring down the barrel of a cannon. _I'm going to die._ He knew no one had enough luck to walk away from Shen's cannon twice, and he was about ready to accept it. Her firm hands were against his side, and he was pushed out of direct range.

Here she was now, shattered ribs that caused immense pain. Suddenly, and without realizing it, he stretched out his hands, and his fingers felt her bandaged side, gently sliding down her ribcage. His eyes were fixated on her wounded side, and he didn't notice how her own eyes went wide at his touch. She stood frozen, her eyes darting as she tried to get herself to react somehow. His hand had now reached her hip, and his index and middle fingers rested there. His eyes stayed at her side as his mind continued to replay her selfless action to save him.

She finally was able to react, and she said his name. He looked up then and realized how awkward he made the situation; he withdrew his hand quickly, as if she was fire, and he stuttered, "S-sorry."

"It's alright," Tigress replied, but it was obvious that he had made everything uncomfortable. Po was suddenly embarrassed, letting his feelings cloud his mind and acting on an impulse. The silence between them was suddenly awkward, and he quickly then asked, "Help me on my speech?"

"I'd love to." She replied just as fast. He motioned for her to sit down on his mat, this time making sure not to touch her, and she sat down. He cleared his throat, and then he began.

"My grand emperor, I humbly stand before you today in complete gratitude as to be invited into your exque-exquizet-exgueset-splendid palace. To be given this honor is beyond what I can ask for. To stand in your presence, my Emperor, is tremendous."

Po paused then, giving a shy smile, and threw his hands out with a shrug. "That's all I got." When she didn't respond and simply looked at him in thought, he asked nervously, "That bad?"

"No," Tigress responded honestly then went on with a shrug, "It's just not you."

Po sighed, sitting down beside her on the mat. "Then what _is_ me?"

Tigress smiled. "Not words like _exquisite_ or _tremendous_." He sighed, and she placed her hand on his shoulder gently, "Try again – with your own words."

Po took a deep breath and then spoke. "My Emperor, thanks for inviting me into your Palace. It's very nice. Uhh…."

As hard as he tried, his eyes kept darting back to her bandage. Each time it happened, the night on the docks would replay in his mind, reminding him of her sacrifice. She noticed this and stated, "You're distracted."

He didn't reply and instead continued to watch the replays as his eyes stayed at her side. Misunderstanding, she collected the sides of her vest and began to button the first of the three buttons. His eyes went wide as he realized what she assumed he was doing.

"Oh, gods! No!" He cried, throwing out his hand, and then placing it on the bridge of his nose in embarrassment. "It's not like that."

"Then what is it?" She asked, leaving the two buttons undone as she looked at him.

The air was awkward and uncomfortable, and he sighed, realizing that he had to be real with her and talk about his _feelings_. With his fingers still on the bridge of his nose, he answered, "Your bandages. I keep…remembering how you got them."

"Shen's cannon." Tigress said with a shrug. "So?"

"_So_," Po replied, seeing that he had to elaborate a little more. "You pushed me out of the way."

Tigress realized what he meant then. She avoided his gaze, and instead put hers to floor in front of her. She replied honestly, "I wasn't fast enough to stop it the first time; and there was no way in hell I was going to let it happen a second time."

The two sat in silence, each reflecting on her open words. Tigress was cursing herself, upset that she had allowed herself to be so transparent. Po, on the other hand, was taking her words to heart. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Tigress said, "Your speech?"

"Right," Po said, cleared his throat and tried again.

* * *

><p>Tigress fiddled with her fingers as they rested on her lap. She hated this, this feeling of <em>uselessness<em>. She would be lying if she said she could do much of anything, however. But nonetheless, she hated sitting in the cart alongside those who were also incapable of walking to the Emperor's Vacation Palace.

She decided to make herself of some use, and she used her agile eyes to scan for danger. But, of course, there was no danger, and she was wasting her time. But it didn't matter, for after all, she was finally being of some use after quite a few weeks of being bedridden.

Because of her scanning the area, she noticed Po, who had been at the front of the caravan of people, walking back against the throng of people. He was having difficulties, with random people thanking him, bowing to him, and little kids talking to him a mile a minute. And to each, he responded with either a _no problem_, a deep nod of his head, or simply an over-enthused _awesome!_ She couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched him.

As much as she wanted to, she could not explain it in words. Perhaps it was his happiness that made her in turn happy. But even she knew that, while true, it was not _complete_ truth. Still she couldn't put her thoughts into appropriate words, so instead, she decided that, for the time being, she would leave it at that.

Finally, Po made his way to her and walked alongside the cart, panting slightly. "Need some company?"

"It'd be kind."

"How's the free ride?"

"Horrible."

Po chucked as he shook his head. "You're the only one I know who would complain about a free ride."

Tigress lifted her chin and answered. "There are plenty more who need a free ride than I."

"Oh, yes, there are plenty more who have four broken ribs, but you know."

She smirked, a sardonic grin that clearly read _watch it._ Po laughed then said, "Don't worry, Shifu says we're almost there."

Tigress sighed with relief. "I'm glad." There was a comfortable moment of silence between the two, when it was suddenly interrupted by Crane, flying over and saying, "Po, Master Shifu needs you."

"Right," Po said, then turned to Tigress. "See ya, Tigress."

"Goodbye, Po," She replied. Without thinking about it, he placed his hand on her knee, as if to say goodbye, and then ran off with Crane. And even after he was long gone, Tigress still felt the spot of warmth on her knee. She tried to think of a logical reason for this, but none came.

"He seems nice."

Tigress turned around at the sound. An elderly female goat leaned against the side of the cart, staring directly at Tigress.

"Pardon?" Tigress asked, unsure of how to respond, after the entire journey had been silent before now.

"That man." The goat replied with a nod of her head. "He seems nice."

"Yes, he is," Tigress responded kindly, but was honestly confused as to why the elderly goat was just now talking to her.

The goat sighed contently with a smile on her face. "You better tell him that, honey, before it's too late. Especially in your profession."

The words suddenly reminded Tigress of the night weeks ago, when she had seen (so she thought) Po die. She shuddered then and turned away.

"My words hit close to home?" The elderly goat asked, but it was clearly more of a statement.

Tigress didn't want to listen to the goat, or anyone, any longer. Without really thinking about it, she hopped down from the moving cart. It caused her ribs immense pain, but after a moment, she was walking in the group, clutching her side, and trying her best not to think.

It didn't work. Instead, her mind continued to replay Po being hit by Shen's cannon over and over again.

* * *

><p>The cart rolled in, and Po noticed at once that Tigress wasn't there. He turned around, his eyes scanning for her figure, when he suddenly felt a hand on his arm.<p>

It was an elderly female goat with a knowing smile on her face. "Looking for a tigress?"

"I am, actually," Po replied but was a little confused on how she knew. "Do you know where she is?"

"Afraid not. I said something to her, apparently close to heart, and she hopped off the cart and walked off." The goat replied with a shrug. Po thanked her and then went back on the trail everyone had come from.

Po's eyes scanned everywhere, and still he could not find her. How far behind had she gotten? After a few minutes had passed, he spotted Tigress. Granted, she had seen him before he saw her, but when he did, he walked quickly to her side.

"Why didn't you stay on the cart?" Po asked honestly, trying his best not to show how concerned he was and failing slightly.

Tigress shrugged. "I wanted some time to think." Po knew by her shrug that it was the end of the discussion, and he was smart enough not to push it. The two walked together in silence. Until, that is, Po heard the soft sound of her pained grunting. He looked her over and realized how long she had been walking, and with four broken ribs…

Po cleared his throat awkwardly and then asked shyly, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Tigress replied quickly, so quickly that it was obvious she was not so. There was silence between them, each lost in their own thoughts: Po wanting to help her, but knowing she wouldn't allow it, and Tigress trying her best not to replay the constant memory of the panda beside her being shot by a cannon, while at the same time, trying not to focus on the pain of her ribs.

Po finally figured out how he could help without hurting her pride. Now, how was he to word it? Po once again cleared his throat. "Y'know, uh, it's gotta be tough to walk with some broken ribs."

Tigress didn't respond and only looked at him with a raised eyebrow, so Po continued on. "And, since I'm here, and I don't care, you can, I d'know, maybe lean some weight on me…? I mean to say, since – "

" – I can handle it." Tigress interrupted, looking away from him and instead straightway.

"Oh, right. Right, right!" Po said quickly, throwing his hand as if to shake it off. He shrugged as he rambled on. "That's cool. Whatever's fine. And if you change your mind? That's cool, too."

They fell into silence.

Po resisted the urge to facepalm. After all, he had basically just called _the_ Tigress weak and fat within twenty seconds. There was no way he was going to get out of that one easily. Tigress, on the other hand, was weighing the pros and cons of Po's offer. There was no use in denying it: her ribs were _burning_ from so much pain. She was unsure if she could go much further. What would be the harm of taking up Po's kind offer?

_Your pride._ She thought with the shake of her head. She swore off her pride, knowing that it was in need of being laxed quite a bit, and decided to take up his offer. Then she fought herself against it and decided not to.

And then her ribs began to feel even worse, and she knew that if she didn't take his help now, she would end up _in_ his arms and with a bruised pride. Without thinking of it anymore, she looped her arm around Po's and leaned her side against his arm.

"Changed your mind?" Po said with a smug grin.

"I don't want to hear anything from you." Tigress replied rather gruffly, but Po simply laughed. As hard as she tried against it, she smiled softly to herself.

"I'm glad to help." He said gently, leaning his head closer to her ear. She looked up at him then, and their gazes locked. _One, two, three four, five…_ she counted and then looked away.

Po didn't like the silence that followed, and if he was to be honest, he craved for her to look at him that way again. "Thanks for helping me, Po. You're so awesome." He said sarcastically, then looked down at her, hoping for a response.

She didn't respond at all. She put less weight on him now and kept her gaze on the road ahead.

"What's wrong?" Po asked. "I'm-I'm sorry. It's a joke – "

"It's not that, Po." Tigress replied, but still she kept her gaze forward.

"Then…then what is it?" Po questioned, feeling as though he had rifted their "relationship."

She only shook her head, and the two fell into silence. Tigress wanted nothing more than to shy away from her thoughts and pretend they were not plaguing her, but it was either that or the pain she encountered with each step, and she found herself slipping into the thoughts about the panda beside her. She hated the weakening feeling of depending on others, and here she was now, unable to step without pain and was using him as a crutch. Not to mention the little eye-locking episode that happened only moments prior. She had never had such a strange thing happen before; the frightening part was that she liked the rush of it, the thought that maybe he was just as lost in her eyes as she was in his…

She shook her head gruffly, shaking out the hope as much as she could.

"You okay?" Po asked, noting to her sudden headshake.

"I'm fine." Tigress replied, but she was aware of how short it sounded, making it apparent it was a lie. But Po didn't press the issue, to which she was thankful, and the two fell into silence once more.

The air became a little more comfortable between them, and she relaxed enough as to lean more of her weight against his arm. She took a deep breath and said as emotionless as she could, "Thank you, Po."

He looked down with a wide grin. "It's the least I could do." By the time the words had left his lips, he realized the real weight they had. After all, was he not the reason she was hurting? After risking her life to protect him, the least he could do was help her walk a mile or two. Once again, he was fixated at her side, where he knew under her vest was bound tightly, and beneath that were the four broken ribs. He realized how deeply he was concentrated at her ribcage and, remembering how she had reacted the last time he had done so, he looked away quickly. "I'm sorry…for staring…I, uh…"

"Forget it." Tigress replied, and the two fell into silence for yet another time. But as they continued walking, the Emperor's Vacation Palace came into view, along with the numberless people clustered outside, waiting for instructions. It was when some of these people turned around and began to wave at the famed Dragon Warrior and Master of Tiger Style that Tigress let go and stepped away.

Po opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but he knew. The gods forbid her reputation to be shattered by her leaning against someone for help. He felt a little hurt, but he covered it with a wide grin and a wave to the people awaiting him. But he stayed near her side with a slimmer of hope that maybe she would need him again; but, while she _did_ need him and his help, she clutched her side and limped alone in order to save her precious hardcore status, secretly craving a change but unsure of the consequences.

And so the two warriors, capable of defeating evil lords and kung fu legends, were seemingly incapable of telling the other the lingering truth or the thoughts on their minds. They instead stayed quiet, hoping that things would change, but fearful of changing things themselves. For after all, they would say to themselves, a friendship is worth more than anything, and to screw theirs, as good as it was, would be heart wrenching for both. It was the fear of being rejected by the one they cared the most about that kept both silent; and they put on a smile, accepting it outwardly and regretting it inwardly.

* * *

><p>The supper began at twilight. Every citizen and master were filled inside the Emperor's dinning room, and it was exquisite. Each sat on grand pillows besides their friends, eating the finest food that could be prepared then. The kung fu masters, aside from the four that were on protecting shifts for the time being, sat in a group with the Emperor, entertaining him and one another with hilarious stories they experienced on their travels.<p>

Po had noted something was wrong when Tigress decided against sitting beside him, which was a common occurrence because of their friendship. She sat across from him, and when he caught her eye, he mouthed _what's wrong?_

She shook her head and waved her hand softly, as if to reply with _nothing._ Po simply nodded, but he was hurt. What had he done that ruined their friendship? Why was she staying about from him?

" – Shen, Dragon Warrior?"

"Huh?" Po exclaimed in confusion as he snapped his head towards the Emperor, who was staring directly at him.

Shifu repeated the Emperor, answering with, "The Emperor would like to hear of your defeat of Lord Shen, Po."

"Oh," Po said as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Of course, my Emperor. But it's not really a happy story."

"I don't mind," The Emperor replied and then waited eagerly, or as eagerly as an emperor would allow himself to look, for Po's story.

Po cleared his throat, thought a moment of what he was going to say, stood up and then began: "It was pitch black, with no light but the red flames of torches. Dozens of boats cleared their way through the narrow water passage, heading towards the harbor and onto all of China. Each boat carried one of Lord Shen's secret weapons, a destructive cannon that could, and would, kill! Shen waited in pride, thinking he had won. With the Furious Five ensnared, and the Dragon Warrior dead, Shen could now complete his dastardly deed – "

"Pardon," The Emperor interrupted, which was uncharacteristic for an emperor to do, which in turn caused every person who was staring at Po in awe to look at the Emperor. "The Furious Five became ensnared? How on earth is that possible?" He looked at the Furious Five then.

Po sighed. There was no way to make it dramatic; he had to come out and tell the truth, because it was the right thing. However, it was still embarrassing to admit, especially to the Emperor of China, and Po began to rub the back of his neck again. "Actually, Emperor, it was…_entirely_ my fault."

"How?"

Po suddenly became aware of the fact that the entire dinning room was silent. Every person in that room was looking eagerly at him, wanting to hear the half of the story they never knew.

Po let his shoulders drop. He needed to fess to his mistakes, but he was about to become _very_ honest with them. "Truth is, my Emperor, I was adopted. I always knew, in the back of my mind, but I tried not to think about it. One day, on just a random mission, I had a flashback of my, of my mom. It was then that I really started to wonder who I was supposed to be, y'know?" Po could feel his throat begin to burn, and he wouldn't allow himself to get emotional. He cleared his throat, vowed silently to himself to make it casual and quick, and then he continued on.

"Anyway, Shen's wolves trapped us, and we ended up turning the tables and trapping _Shen._ Well, we did, until I had another flashback and realized that Shen was there, where ever my first flashback was. I was so distracted, I screwed up big time and let him escape – and it nearly cost our lives." He looked at his comrades, who gave him supportive smiles.

He went on: "But it doesn't stop there, I screwed up _again._ The Furious Five, they all knew that me being distracted could cost me my life, so they told me to stay behind. And, well, I didn't listen. I wanted – I _needed_ to know about my parents. So I snuck into Shen's factory and fought one-on-one with him. And, well, the Five were right, because I was so distracted that I fought awful, almost died, and got shot by Shen's cannon."

"How did you survive?" Tigress asked. Everyone looked at her, since she had been quiet for so long; Po realized then that he hadn't told anyone what had happened, and this was a first for even his friends.

"Shen's soothsayer found me and used some home remedy type things to save me. Then, she helped me…remember what happened the night, the flashbacks I had." The room was dead silent as Po collected his breath. "The soothsayer, she prophesied that a 'warrior of black and white' would defeat Shen; and so he came to my village and…_killed_ all the pandas. Including my parents."

He didn't want to go on; he wanted to stop talking and move on. His throat was beginning to burn again, and now were his eyes. But then the Emperor asked, "How did you get out alive?"

"My mom. She hid me in a radish crate and then sacrificed herself for me." Po said solemnly. After a moment of silence, he forced a smile and went back to where he started. "Anyway, I knew that I had to accept my past, because it didn't make me who I was, my _present_ did. So I went back for the Furious Five…"

Po finished the story with dramatic flare, keeping the attention of everyone in the room. When he had finished, there was a loud applause, to which Po shyly extended his hand in thanks, and then everyone went back to eating their supper.

"You have a knack for telling stories," The Emperor complimented with a smile, to which Po gave a modest nod. The Emperor then looked at all the masters, "Anyone have any other stories?"

As Mantis told an obscure story about something hilarious happening on a mission, Po looked up from his bowl and noticed Tigress' intense gaze on him. It was a soft gaze, however, one filled with compassion and care, feelings Po seldom saw from her in public. He gave her a smile, as if to tell her _I'm okay._ She smiled back, and their eyes locked. And this time, neither one looked away.

" – ster Tigress?"

Tigress looked at the Emperor then. "Pardon?"

Shifu once again repeated for the Emperor: "He asked how you are fairing, Tigress? What, with your ribs?"

Pleasantries – something Tigress was never fond of. Po couldn't help but smirk as Tigress replied to the Emperor, "Fairly, my Emperor. My recovery is a slow one, but it is progressing. I await eagerly for my complete wellness, so I can help out with the repair of Gongmen City."

The Emperor nodded, and then spoke with Shifu about something unrelated. Tigress looked back at Po, who was smirking at her fancy vocabulary to simple pleasantries, to which Tigress smirked back, and once again their eyes were locked.

"What do you think, Po?"

"What?" Po turned his head towards Shifu.

Mantis sighed. "You know, the two of you could get a room."

Po and Tigress went red at the comment, and both opened their mouths to retort, but stopped when Shifu confusedly, and somewhat appalled, replied, "Po and I?"

"No…didn't you see…? I mean…I just…" Mantis sighed. "Never mind."

Shifu gave the bug a peculiar look, but then continued on to what he was saying to Po. As the Grandmaster spoke, however, Po couldn't help but give a sideways glance at Tigress, and he felt his heart flutter as he saw she was smiling at him.

* * *

><p>The conversations continued on for some time. But when the Emperor announced the opening of the Ballroom, more than half of the guests left to enter that room. It was a grand room, and as the guests entered, musicians began to play festive songs, and soon enough many were starting to dance. Po and Tigress entered the room together, and Po gasped at its extravagance.<p>

Without really thinking about it or the other beside, both Tigress and Po slipped to the back of the room, away from the crowd of dancers and simply watched. Neither knew the other's fascination with dancing, and they were both surprised when they ended up doing the exact same thing.

Po spoke first. "I love watching the dances. I just can't…dance."

Tigress nodded in agreement, and they both went back to watching. After a few moments of silence, Po muttered to himself, "But I've always wanted to try."

Tigress looked up at him in curiosity, wondering what he was up to. He looked at her then, a wide grin on his face, and held out his hand. "Care to dance?"

Tigress had never been asked to dance before. There was a moment of uncertainty, and then a definite shake of the head. "My ribs."

"Oh, right! Right." Po said, forcing a smile and retracting his hand. Their heads both turned back to the group of dancers. Tigress felt a hint of remorse, as if she had somehow crushed Po's dreams, and so she added, "You should go dance, though."

"Nah. I don't want to leave you." Po didn't seem to realize the weight of his words, and instead he continued to look at the group as he shrugged. Tigress' mind raced, however, as she overthought his words. She forced herself to stop, not wanting to let her heart down if he hadn't meant it the way she was hoping.

They were both lost in their own thoughts then. Time passed, until finally Po's face lit up as he suddenly had an idea. He turned towards Tigress and once again held out his hand. "Dance with me?"

"Po, my ribs – "

"I've got a plan."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah! You trust me, don't you?"

"The real question is should I?"

"Yes. You should." Po replied with a smirk. Tigress stared at his outstretched hand as she weighed the pros and cons of the situation. Po exclaimed, "Come on! When are we ever going to have this opportunity again?"

It again seemed as though he did not realize the weight of his words. She was sent back to the night she saw him shot through the air, never to be seen again. She remembered the pain of losing him; she realized he was right. Would there ever be an opportunity like this again? And so she placed her hand in his, not worrying about the consequences.

His smiled widened tenfold, which, of course, seemed impossible. He then replied frankly, "Step on my feet."

"What?" She asked with laced eyebrows.

He assured her with a smile. "Trust me on this."

She thought of forgetting the whole thing and going back to standing in the corner when his words repeated in her head. _When are we ever going to have this opportunity again?_ And so she placed her feet on top of his as lightly as she could. Her hand was still in his, and he raised their arms together as he placed his other hand on her lower back, and she followed his lead by placing her empty hand on his shoulder.

Po took small steps, with Tigress on his feet, keeping in time with the music. "Don't look now," He said with a grin. "but I think you're dancing."

Tigress smirked. "I'll give you props, panda. This is a pretty creative idea." She then added jocosely, "Well, compared to your revolutionary idea to cook rice by – "

Po groaned. "I'm never gonna live that down, am I?" Tigress laughed then. A laugh light and carefree, and a laugh that seemed uncharacteristic for her, or at least in all of Po's friendship with her. Not to say that Tigress never laughed, for she did, but never as happy or loud as she did now. Her laughter caused Po to join in, which seemed odd, not because he did not laugh, for he always was doing so, but because he had always regretted his _revolutionary idea_. Their laughter mingled together and echoed through the room. And soon enough, without realizing it, they were the attention of everyone there.

It seemed weird, each person in the crowd thought as their dancing slowed down enough for all to strain their necks in the direction of the two masters: the sight of the Master of Tiger Style on the feet of the Dragon Warrior, both in a crazed, almost howling type laughter. It seemed even weirder that it was the two of them, of all the people in the room; after all, was that not the tigress that was always seen stiff and serious, and was that not the panda who, before he was the Dragon Warrior, when he was simply the awkward son of a cook, could not get a girl to talk to him, much less dance or laugh with him?

Even the music was softening, as if their laughter was music enough. And then it just stopped. The spectators that were straining their necks now stepped forward and stood on the tips of their toes, leaning in and crowding together to see what was going on now. The Master of Tiger Style and Dragon Warrior just stood there, eyes locked on one another like nothing matter to either one at that moment but the one that stood before them, and neither knew the attention they were getting.

The gazes did not break, the masters' on one another, and the spectators' on the masters, until Viper slithered in, tapped Po on the shoulder, and managed her best not to reply as awkwardly as she was feeling, "Po, you're turn to take guarding shift."

And the throng of onlookers watched as Po gave the sincerest apologetic look to Tigress, and she gave a small smile and a nod. She stepped away from him, but faltered to release his hand, and he held tightly until the last moment when his arm could not longer stretch any further as he backed away. When his hand just fell into empty air, he turned and walked away.

The Master of Tiger Style, known to all as hardcore and serious, and the Master of her feelings, faltered for the briefest of moments. If the crowd had chosen to look away then, it would have been missed. But the crowd watched as the Master's face fell into what could only be described to those watching as hopelessness. It was then gone, and her face was once again stone, and she walked back into the corner.

And once again, the music picked up where it had left off, and the dancers returned to their movements, and it was as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>Time passed, and the night got later. Soon enough it was too late for children to dance or even keep their eyes open, and the elders soon joined them. The Emperor had a room as large as his ballroom, which he called his gathering hall, and had it cleared for his company to sleep there. It didn't seem like a good plan for hundreds of children, elders, and drunken men to travel late into the night, and a party held during the day was no fun, and so it seemed best to simply make room for the guests to sleep and have masters take extra guard shifts.<p>

Tigress was never one for pleasantries. Each conversation she had needed a point. She stood alone for most of the night. She did not mind, and in fact, preferred it as she watched the groups of people dance, with her friends either on guard duty, dancing, or conversing with others. Not to say, however, that none came to say hello. She had already danced with Po before his shift, and Crane had exchanged a few pleasantries before leaving to dance with Viper.

But when the time came when children and elders were ready to turn in, she joined them. For one, she wanted some type of purpose, and shepherding the crowd to the gathering hall gave her such. When everyone seemed settled, she decided to turn in herself. After all, it was not like she was doing anything; and she was refused a guarding shift because of her ribs – and speaking of which, her ribs were killing her, and a rest seemed like the only thing that would cease the pain.

Tigress took her mat and laid it against the wall, in a secluded area alone and to herself. She lay on her back and looked at the ceiling above. And as hard as she tried to sleep, her thoughts were blazing through her mind too quickly to ignore. When she closed her eyes, she could picture Po before her, his arm wrapped around her waist as he swayed to the music, perky smile getting her to smile in return. And just as she started to relax, she would no longer see his smile, but his pained frown as he watched helplessly when the cannon ball shot towards him.

And once more, Tigress' eyes would open, and her thoughts would buzz on. She sighed to herself in frustration; why was she not over this? She _danced_ with him, for the gods' sakes! She felt him, he was real and before her, no scars or burns that left memories. But still, to be so close to losing him, and suddenly the thought that one day he would be permanently gone never left her mind.

To think that a mere dance would bring closure to this thought seemed ludicrous now, but it made Tigress wonder what _would_. Hours passed until Tigress was able to relax her mind just enough for her to sleep, and when it finally did, she was awaken by the sound of Po pulling his mat next to hers.

After his shift had ended, Po had made his way back to the ballroom. He had searched for Tigress, and when he was unable to find her, he joined the dancing circle (alongside Crane and Viper as not to feel as awkward), and then found Monkey and Mantis in the dinning hall, daring each other with alcohol chugs and absurd actions that would only come from drunken minds. Po joined for awhile, but he had learned long ago that it didn't take a lot of alcohol to get him drunk, and so only one chug and two dares later, he was ready to turn in.

And perhaps the alcohol was clouding his mind, but when Po saw Tigress' outline, he took up his mat and placed it next to hers. At his arrival, her eyes opened, and when Po was situated, he noticed. "Sorry!" he whispered. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Tigress fibbed with a shake of her head as she stared straight up at the ceiling. Po mimicked her, now lying on his back, with his hands resting on his stomach, and his eyes gazing up at the ceiling.

Until finally, Po turned to his side, in order to face Tigress, and said, "I'd rather stare at you. You're prettier than the ceiling."

Outwardly, Tigress was like stone. The only thing that changed was a small smirk after she had smelt his breath, and she stated, "You've been drinking."

He couldn't help but chuckle. He wasn't actually drunk, but alcohol never mixed well with his normally happy personality. Tigress turned on her side, facing him, and they stared at one another at a respectable distance from their own mats. He reached out his hand then, letting it fall gently on her side. She didn't flitch, now used to his concern about her ribs and brushing against such. However, instead of stopping there, his hand slowly climbed up her side, feeling her arm and making its way till it fit on her neck, and then until his hand caressed her face. And when it rested there, his thumb making small circle and feeling her soft fur, he knew there was a large possibility that he could be drunk.

But what surprised him more was the fact he was still in one piece with no pain. After all, was he not caressing the face of _the_ Master Tigress? She lay still, her face unemotional, and Po had no idea if she was enjoying his touch or if she was planning on when to strike. With the latter thought, he lifted his hand from her cheek, getting ready to bring it back to his side, but she stopped him. She placed her hand on top of his, clutching it firmly and resting it on her face.

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

Maybe Po wasn't as drunk as he thought, for at once, he thought he understood her words. Was there not a hidden meaning? Well, she wasn't just simply asking him not to move; was she not asking him not to leave her, as in death?

"Tigress," He said softly as he tightly held her hand. "You know I can't promise – "

"But you must." She insisted firmly as her bright eyes bore into his with such urgency. "You must promise me you won't ever leave me."

He knew it was impossible. He hadn't a say when Shen shot him with his cannon, and no one truly had a say whether or not he died. If he promised her, and he then died, she would spend the rest of her life bitter because of a broken promise he had no control over. But for the first time in his life, he saw vulnerability in her eyes. She needed his promise, and it looked as though she needed him.

He had been told by his father, back when Po was reaching his teenaged years, that women were most vulnerable at night. Granted it came with _the talk_, and the thought that Po would ever talk to a girl let alone accomplish the task his father assumed Po would be chasing seemed beyond possible, but the thought came to him now. Tigress was never vulnerable; it was impossible for her, it seemed to all, even him. But maybe the threat of death changed some people. Only seeing Tigress shot by Shen's cannon had affected him, and he knew she would live to see another day. Add that to the fact it was night and she was a woman, and maybe his father was right.

And so he promised. "I promise that if I have a say in it, I won't leave you."

It seemed enough for her, and she closed her eyes and smiled softly. But she held tightly to his hand and let it rest on her cheek. He simply watched her breathe as he racked his brain around. It seemed as though he had just stepped out of one of his fantasies, but never had he once thought that something this extraordinary could ever happen to him.

Sleep escaped him for quite sometime, and for a while, he couldn't figure out why. Until he thought that maybe, just maybe, it was because reality seemed completely better than anything he could ever dream. It was then that he was able to close his eyes, with his hand still entwined with the hand of Tigress as it rested on her cheek. And before he drifted into a dreamless sleep, he whispered, "I promise."

* * *

><p>Tigress awoke before dawn. The sky was changing from black to blue as the sun awaited to rise, and she noted that at the first sight of the sun, the caravans would be off to Gongmen City. But as her eyes opened, they fell on Po in front of her. Granted, the two were still at a respectable distance and on their own mats, but his presence was still surprisingly close. Their hands lay between them, fingers intertwined.<p>

Tigress could not feel his hand.

For once her life, she regretted her hours of practice at the ironwood trees. It had seemed like a flawless plan originally; a kung fu warrior had no use for feeling, for the only thing one would feel was pain, and so she eliminated feeling. For years, it served her benefit, and it seemed like the greatest thing she had ever done. Now it served as a reminder that she would never truly be whole.

She felt the pressure of his hand, of course. But his soft fur and gentle touch went unknown, and it made her frown. But there was nothing she could do about it now, and the lack of feeling still helped her in battle, so she shook it off. As lightly as she could, she untangled his hand from his and tiptoed away from him and into the dinning hall where nearly all of the masters were meeting before rallying up the citizens to leave.

Granted, there was no official meeting, but once Tigress stepped inside, she made her way to her Furious Five comrades. They stood in a circle and chatted avidly, until Tigress walked up, and they all fell silent.

Tigress noted this at once but said casually, "Good morning."

Monkey and Mantis erupted into laughter, causing Viper to facepalm and Crane to awkwardly smile. Viper then put the tip of her tail on Tigress' arm and led her away from the laughing masters, and Crane followed behind as Viper said, "Ignore them."

Tigress did, for she was used to the pair's "random" bursts of laughter, but she was curious as to why they were laughing. She got her answer when Monkey, with Mantis on his shoulder, came back into the circle and asked with a smug smile and curious eyebrows laced together, "Why was it such a _good morning_?"

"Perhaps," Mantis added beside the langur, "a better question would be: why was it such a good _night?_"

The pair looked at Tigress as if they knew something she didn't. And frankly, it seemed they did. She knew they were trying to joke at something she had done, but, of course, their joke was not playing off as humorous and instead just awkward. She tried to decipher the hint inwardly, but outwardly she pretended she didn't care, and she actually didn't, as she turned back to Viper.

Viper glared at the joking pair, apparently getting the joke Tigress didn't, and then looked up and smiled at Tigress, repeating, "Ignore them."

"Easily," Tigress said, then turned back to the snake. "When do we leave?"

"Not long after dawn." Viper answered, and it seemed as though a normal conversation between the comrades would occur. But of course, Mantis and Monkey could not let whatever it was go, and Mantis said, "So, how did it feel?"

"Dear gods!" Viper exclaimed. "_Nothing_ happened!"

Mantis uncertainty replied with raised eyebrows. "I'm not so sure."

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Crane finally spoke up. "They did not – !" He stopped, looked around for any eavesdroppers, and then he finished timidly and shyly, with an apparent blush on his face, "…_bang each other_."

"Who?" Tigress asked, clearly confused. There was a moment of silence as they all stared at her, and then Monkey and Mantis erupted into laughter. Tigress was beginning to understand…

"Nah, I gotcha." Mantis said with a shrug. "I mean, Po getting laid? Seems impossible."

That was when it all made sense. Tigress was suddenly furious and yelled out, "You think _Po_ and _I_ – ? "

"No!" Viper interrupted. "No, no, no! Well, Mantis and Monkey do, but they're just perverted pigs. The rest of us don't think that at _all!_"

Tigress knew that wasn't the end. "What _do_ you think?"

"Nothing!" Viper repeated. She fell silent for a moment, as if thinking how to word her next phrase, and then sighed sweetly, "It just seemed really cute, you two dancing last night."

There was nothing Tigress could reply to that. The two _had_ been dancing together, as much as Tigress was regretting it now.

Monkey added on, "And you guys _did_ sleep together."

"We did _not_ sleep together." Tigress snapped sternly with gritted teeth.

"Then what would you call it?" Monkey asked, and Tigress fell silent. It was not what the langur, nor the mantis, was thinking, but there were no other words to describe it – but nothing had happened between them.

And just like that, Tigress knew, it was over. Her reputation as courageous leader was gone, as Monkey and Mantis continued to snicker, Viper grinned dreamily, and Crane adverted his eyes awkwardly. She was no longer such a leader, but now the butt of jokes, the fulfillment of romantic fantasies, and apparently just awkward to be around.

Tigress turned on the end of her heels and marched out of the room. As much as she did not want to, she had some thoughts to sort out.

* * *

><p>True to Viper's word, the caravan of citizens and masters left not long after dawn. Tigress was once again sent to the cart, where she sat amongst elders, a pregnant mother, and a small kid who had broken his leg. Tigress wanted so much to be alone, to sort out her thoughts, that she leaned against the wall of the cart and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.<p>

It worked well, for she heard Po's voice, "Hey, Tigress! I – oh. Sorry. I'll come back later." And then a hello to those beside her, and, as far as she knew, he left.

But she didn't want to speak with Po. Too many things were connected with the panda, unknown to him. Every time she saw him, especially his smile, she would remember the feeling of losing him: her eyes had seen him shot out of the building and into the horizon, never to be seen again. She knew it was bad when it was the aftershock that sent her to the ground. Her heart twisted inside her, causing her literal pain. Her eyes stung, and she couldn't breathe. The only thing that seemed to be in fine condition was her mouth, as it kept screaming _no_ at the top of her lungs while two apes grabbed her and carried her off.

The thoughts hadn't left as she was chained beside her comrades – her friends. She was finally able to breathe, her eyes were fine, and her mouth was shut, but her heart was contorting inside her. She had felt as though she was missing half of her. The thought of never feeling his hand on her shoulder or never hearing his laugh, never to fanboy on any of her moves, and never for her to teach him any of them. But when she saw him on the rooftop, the fire had been rekindled. She _wanted_ to fight.

Now, with eyes closed as she rested on the cart, she was scared. She hadn't had time to think about it while facing death: hers, her comrades, and the innocent people of China. But now, with all the time in the world, she realized how terrified she was. Po had power over her.

Not that he would ever abuse it. That was not the problem with it. The problem was that Tigress was a warrior; she was not supposed to have a weakness. And yet, Po was her weakness. It had been Po she was thinking of, chained on Shen's boat, not the lives of her people, the ones she was supposed to be protecting.

There was also her reputation. She felt a little sick, caring more for it than she should. But, after all, she thought, she had had her hardcore status for nearly twenty years; she had only known Po for a year. Not to mention it was only a few months before she felt this…_way_ about him. How long would her feelings – or, importantly his – last? A few years, perhaps, at most; while it would be her reputation that would live on long after she was gone.

And Tigress was going to break his heart. There was no way around it. One day, his heart would be broken. Everything that she touched broke, and his heart would be one of them. She didn't know how, albeit from her death or simply a "breakup," he would get hurt. She hurt people, and she did not want to hurt him. But she had no control over that. Was it not better to hurt him now, when he had lost nothing, than when he had given her everything?

There was no room for relationships in this profession, anyway. Well, that is, if Po had _wanted_ a relationship…

Tigress shook her head. No need getting hopes up. But still, hadn't he danced with her? Helped her walk? Cared for her ribs like no other? And hadn't he slept beside her, holding her hand tightly as he whispered he'd promised never to leave her?

Was she now, in turn, leaving him?

But, finally, the cons weighed against the pros. And so when the cart arrived back in Gongmen, she walked back into the hotel she had been bedridden in, crawled into bed, and simply waited.

* * *

><p>Po, contrary to common belief, wasn't stupid. Sure, he had his moments of stupidity, like everyone, although his were more common than most, but he was able to figure things out. He knew Tigress was avoiding him.<p>

It wasn't too hard to decipher. It seemed impossible that he would ever find Tigress napping, and yet he had witnessed her doing so on the way back to Gongmen. A week passed, and while the physician had given Tigress a good report on her health and ribs, she spent the seven days in her room, recuperating. She never left, either, as far as he knew. He tried to visit her within the week, but each time he was met with her napping; and, again, Tigress didn't nap.

Even at the end of the week, when Gongmen repair was near competition, and the Valley of Peace Masters left the city, she still avoided him. On the boat, when the comrades ate supper together at the front of the boat, she stayed out of the circle, eating quietly as the others joked without her. Po was fine, outwardly, laughing and joking as much as he always did, but her presence was missed, and it left him hurt and feeling avoided.

The rest of the return trip was no better. During the times when the desert was too hot or the mountain was too cold to do anything but concentrate on moving, Po was left to his thoughts. Granted, they would wander from his hunger, to his tiredness, to then great enthusiasm to get him through the pain. and even of his father – but he also thought of Tigress.

_Why_ was the unanswered question. What he had done so wrong that made her stay clear from him? Usually, when he did something wrong, she would point it out, then help him fix it if she was in a good mood, or yell at him if she was in a bad mood. This wasn't right for her.

He could feel his hope being stripped from him. The thought that there was a chance that maybe Tigress felt the same was crumpling in. Maybe, he had thought, she liked him as much as he liked her. Maybe she hadn't minded as much as she let on, when he had brushed his hand against her side. Maybe she had loved dancing with him, and maybe, just maybe, she liked their close proximity and his hand entwined with hers and resting gently on her cheek?

His hope, for once, hadn't seemed all too crazy. But now, doubt was setting in, and he was starting to curse himself for ever thinking he would have a chance with _the_ Tigress.

Po didn't like to get down on himself. It would happen, ever so often, but when it did, he tried his best to distract himself with happier things. He laughed with the Five (save for Tigress, but even Shifu joined the laughter occasionally) and thought up how he was going to make up with his father. He even bought two crates of radishes before entering the Valley. When the masters entered the town to cheering, all but Po made humble gestures as they went back to the Jade Palace, and Po spent the day and night with his dad.

But when morning came, and Po awoke from his old bed, he remembered the feelings of hopelessness he had only a year ago, and how now his hopelessness was over a certain tigress.

* * *

><p>"Something's not right." Viper said with a shake of her head. But looking up, she realized no one was listening. Monkey and Mantis concentrated unhealthily at a Mahjong board, probably fearful of the dare the loser would have to do, and Crane worked avidly on his calligraphy. The group waited for dinner in Monkey's room; Po was preparing supper, and Tigress was doing extra training.<p>

Viper repeated, louder this time, "Something's not right."

"About what?" Mantis asked as he waited for Monkey to make his turn, and Crane was still concentrated on his calligraphy.

"Po and Tigress."

Crane looked up. "They _have_ been acting strange."

Mantis shrugged. "I haven't noticed a thing."

Monkey moved his tile, then looked up at Viper, "I have. I mean, they _seem_ normal, around us – but I haven't see them together since the Emperor's party."

"You think it has something to do with what we said to Tigress?" Crane asked, concern and guilt lacing his voice and downing his face.

"That'd make sense," Viper agreed. "Tigress doesn't like to be, ah, made fun of about these things."

Mantis snorted. "She doesn't like to be made fun of about anything."

"So," Monkey then asked, "What do we do about it?"

"We fix it!" Viper exclaimed as if it was obvious.

The three males stared at the snake as if she was crazy, before Crane finally asked slowly, "How?"

Viper grinned wickedly.

* * *

><p>It was a simple plan, really: get Tigress and Po alone in the same room and refuse to let them out until they made peace. It was considerably easy to accomplish, too. When Tigress returned to her room, after her alone training, but right before supper, Viper asked her to take a look at some history scrolls Viper couldn't quite understand, and the pair stepped inside Viper's room; and before this, Monkey had asked Po to help set up a Mahjong board to play after supper.<p>

The second Tigress spotted Po, she turned around to leave. But, expecting this, the Furious Five jumped into action: Crane blocked outside the door that joined Viper's room to Mantis' room, Monkey ran out and blocked the door that joined Tigress' room, and Mantis and Viper stood outside and blocked the door that led to the hallway.

"What's this?" Tigress asked in anger.

Viper called from outside the room. "You and Po are not allowed to leave until you've made peace!"

Tigress snorted. "What for gods' sakes does that mean?"

"Aww, come on, guys!" Po said, standing up and walking over to the main door. "The dinner's gonna burn!"

"Let it burn!" The pair heard Viper cry, before hearing Mantis reply lowly, "But, Viper…the noodles…" then was told to hush by Viper.

"This is ridiculous," Tigress spat. "Besides, we can just smash through the paper!"

"But you won't." Crane said from behind his door.

"There's nothing to 'make peace' about." Tigress shouted at Crane's door, then turned to Viper and Mantis'.

She heard a snort from Viper and Mantis' door, a _yeah, right!_ from Crane's door, and a _we're not stupid_ from Monkey's door.

"Well, then," Viper stated. "You two are going to be stuck in there forever."

There was then complete silence.

"Fine!" Tigress said, turning on her heals and sitting down on Viper's mat. "But I have nothing to say to Po."

Once again, there was complete silence. Tigress sat on Viper's mat with crossed arms against her chest, stubbornly keeping her mouth closed. Po, on the other hand, stood facing the door, not wanting her to see him as he thought everything over. It had to be bad if the Furious Five had noticed it – and locked them in a room together in order to fix it.

There was one thing he had to admit: he missed his friend. Who cared if Tigress wasn't into Po (as much as he wanted it)? At the end of the day, he just wanted his best friend back.

But she wasn't going to talk; she had made that clear. Po knew Tigress didn't talk about her feelings or emotions, and, it seemed for once, it was going to be all up to him. There was no guarantee, however, that even after he had shared all that was in his heart that she would talk. But there had to be some way…

He thought he figured it out, his eyes growing wide with the idea. He turned to face her but fiddled with his fingers as he began. "I, ah, knew this guy. He was a cool guy, but he always wanted more in life, more than what his father expected or what little everyone else thought of him. Anyway, this guy, his dreams finally came true, and he became a kung fu master."

"Po – " Tigress opened her mouth, catching on that he was both talking about himself and wasting his time.

" – let me." Po said, reaching out his hand to silence her. "Anyway, it took this guy a while to get along with the other kung fu masters, but finally, they accepted him. There was one master in particular that my friend had always idolized. It took longer than any of the other masters, but finally the particular master accepted him, and the two became friends. Good friends. Maybe, he dared to say…best friends?"

Po looked at her, but her face was of stone. He cleared his throat and went on, "Time went on, and my friend actually started to, well, ah, like his best friend. As in, _like_ like. Y'know. He even thought that she like liked him back – and suddenly, she just stopped talking to him." He looked up again. "And that's the end of the story."

The silence that followed felt like an eternity for Po. He watched her, but she didn't even move. Maybe it was ridiculous. The gods bless their hearts, but the Five's plan was doing absolutely nothing but making things worse. He had just shared everything with her, but still she stayed silent. He could feel his heart break for yet another time.

Tigress, however, was thinking it over. She would give Po credit – the idea of speaking of himself in third person was the most creative, smartest, and safest way to express emotion. Still she did not want to speak. But as she thought it over, she realized that the absolute least Po deserved was the truth. It was unfair to toy with his emotions so, and she had to at least tell him why.

"I," Tigress began, but paused. She lost her nerve for a brief moment before reminding herself that he at least needed to know why and to stay strong against any temptation to cave into her restrictions, and then she continued on. "I knew the best friend. She actually did, ah, _like_ like your friend."

"Really?" Po asked, hope radiating from his face.

Tigress nodded. "But there were a few problems."

"Like what?" Po questioned as he sat down beside her on the mat.

She avoided his eyes. "Well, for one, he had power over her. And that wasn't good, because they were kung fu masters."

"But," He said quickly, then slowed down as he thought over each word he was going to say. "He didn't do it on purpose; plus, he would never use that power _against _her."

"She knew that. But he was her weakness; kung fu masters weren't supposed to have weaknesses." She replied but still avoided his eyes.

"But she was a person, wasn't she? Everyone has weaknesses – being a master would never change that."

_Curse you, Po,_ she thought. Of course he would find a way to counter all of her thoughts, finding a solution. It wasn't black and white, she knew, yet he treated it like it was the simplest of things, and so she told him, "It's not that simple. It wasn't. She also didn't know how long her feelings would last – or his. It had only been a year since she'd known him, and only a few months of liking him. What if it would suddenly…end?"

She shook her head and stood up, giving her some type of edge as she stood over him. "There was also her reputation. She had had it for nearly twenty years – and she'd have it long after she died. She had only known him for a year, and only…felt that way for a few months? She had to think about that. And, she knew, that hearts would be broken. She wanted to save herself, but more importantly _him_ from that. Everything she touched broke, and she didn't want to break him. And..._that's_ the end of the story."

There was absolute silence. Tigress stood, her gaze lifted above him, staring at the wall. She had given her reasons. She was done. She could leave. She even began to turn, when suddenly Po was standing before her. He placed his hands on her waist, pulled her closed, and kissed her. She froze stiffly beneath his touch, eyes opened wide in shock, even after he pulled away.

"Tigress, don't you see?" He asked as he beamed a smile so bright. "I have just as much say in this as you – and I'm gonna risk a broken heart."

Her mind finally caught up, and she stepped away from him. "I won't let you."

She couldn't watch his face fall, and so she turned and walked to the door.

"Tigress," Po said, taking a single step forward and putting out his hands. "I think you're forgetting that I promised I wouldn't leave if I had a say in it." She turned to face him as he finished, "And I'm saying that I'm not leaving."

She froze as her thoughts caught up with her. It didn't matter whether or not she let nothing happen between them: at the end of the day, he would still be her weakness. He also wanted to risk it; he was willing to take a broken heart for _her._ That had to mean something? But taking a risk on a broken heart didn't necessarily mean simply it breaking by the fact she broke everything she touch or by her future death, it also meant taking a risk on whether or not their feelings would last.

The only thing, it seemed now, that was keeping her from him was her reputation. It made sense why she should cared about it; she worked hard for it, too hard just to throw it away on a chance. There was one problem with it, however, and it was that she was putting an idea over a being. She could not touch her reputation, or even see it, but Po had stood beside her the entire year she had known him. Maybe things between them would not end with a cheesy _happily ever after_, but maybe, at the end, the least she could say that it had been happy.

"Screw it," Tigress muttered crudely to herself, then said a little louder, "_Screw_ my reputation."

She whipped around, marched up to Po, and kissed him. This time, it was he who froze beneath her lips. Her kiss was swift, only pausing for a moment before she pulled away. It was then that his brain kicked in, and he reached out his face in order to recapture her lips with his. And when he had hers again, he didn't want to part.

It seemed absolutely crazy, as he put his hand on her neck and moved his lips against hers, that this was happening to him. Never in a million years did he ever think he would win the literal girl of his dreams. But here she was, kissing him back as softly, yet passionately, as he was kissing her. She stopped then, but not because she wanted to, but because she had to smile, which he felt beneath his lips.

He kissed her again and again and again. He couldn't stop; he was so happy to have finally won her, to have her, to know that she was _his_. He couldn't even stop when she said his name gently, asking him to stop, because he was too happy. It hadn't been easy, but here he was, _kissing_ her.

Tigress was feeling an array of emotions. For one, there was still a small portion of her brain saying that she shouldn't be doing this; she shouldn't be willing herself to have this emotion, to _risk_ everything. Another portion of her brain was telling the first to _shut up_, and a third was just trying to shut down her brain in order to focus on what was happening.

There was also a sense of both happiness and peace. It felt strange, but there was some sort of acceptance and love he offered as he kissed her, something she had never completely felt before then.

At this same moment, Mantis looked at Viper. "I don't hear anything." Viper opened the door a crack and peaked in, and at that same time, Crane and Monkey opened their doors. The moment they each caught sight of the pair, their doors were shut, and they crowed together in the hallway, unsure of what to say.

"Well," Crane said awkwardly, "it worked!"

"Maybe a little too well," Mantis replied, with an eyebrows raised as he glanced at the closed door, where he knew, on the other side, Tigress and Po stood kissing.

There was an awkward silence that followed, before finally Monkey asked, "Dinner?" And the four agreed with nods of their heads and various vocal approvals as they walked away from the room and into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Tigress had finally managed to pull away from Po, but all the while beaming a smile.

"So what made you change your mind?" Po asked.

Tigress smiled. "I realized that, this whole time, you were worth the risk."

* * *

><p><strong>Random notes<strong> - *I still don't know what species to make the emperor, so image what you wish.  
>*Here, I said KFP2 happened a year after KFP1 - I seriously don't know how much time had passed. I heard, somewhere, that it was 6 months? I wasn't sure, so I thought a year would be enough time. -shrugs-<p> 


End file.
